


狗血大宅門～各種腦洞跟棄稿～

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF, Dunkirk (2017), Dunkirk (2017) RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, 腦洞
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 139
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 已經盡量放提醒了，之後會慢慢家住在標題上，寫了沒寫寫完了都會加註。McSpirkMcKirkSpirkSponesKhirkFarrier/ Collins(Dunkirk)RPF:PintoTom Hardy/ Chris Pine





	1. [Pinto] 白蛇傳／牡丹亭

[白蛇傳]

派派是白娘子

Karl是小青

慶哥是許仙

Khan來當下法海吧

 

[牡丹亭]

派派是個養在深閨人未識的Omega

某天夢見一個火辣男子（慶），在夢中被慶盡呵呵呵之能事

之後尋夢不著病死了

三年後張慶無意間住進派家舊宅

派派的幽魂就跟他搭上了


	2. [Pinto] [ABO] 腦洞靈感：金田一耕助女王蜂

腦洞大綱：派派是個血統純正的Omega，年紀輕輕已經結了數次婚，她的老公（或是未婚夫）都莫名其妙死於非命，所以人人稱他為女王蜂

張慶是個不怕死的Alpha偵探，因為一面之緣愛上派派進而調查起這系列懸疑事件，想要幫他洗清嫌疑，又或者真正的兇手其實就是慶哥呢？


	3. [Pinto] 黑道ABO

派派是派恩家族的繼承人

但是是個OMEGA

家族對頭Gary Mitchell上門提親遭拒之後

想方設法要得到派派於是陷害派恩家族

導致派派變成黑白兩道都要找到的對象

Gary Mitchell一開始還對派派釋出善意

派派相信之後不久就發現Gary才是壞人

趕快逃脫 路上就遇上了慶

結果戀愛了

但是因為大佬慶白癡

害派派中槍落入白道手上

又在醫院被Gary劫走

大佬慶知道自己的錯誤之後只好趕快把自己的Omega救出來


	4. [Pinto] 艷照門

派派被狗仔隊買到他在張慶家的香豔影片(因為張慶在做那檔事時偷拍派派，然後電腦壞掉拿去修，結果就豔照門了)，

｢派派出櫃！｣、｢妳的配對是真的！｣等報紙標題立馬橫掃各大頭條。

談話節目爭相討論派派的性向以及他們的性事。萬里跟張慶因此鬧翻。

派派受不了壓力而且對張慶偷拍趕到心涼因此不告而別逃出國散心，張慶追了過去，他能說服派派回心轉意嗎？

Karl又要當好人婆了


	5. [Pinto] 天為誰春 [棄]

派恩家是書香世家，派派是派恩家養在深閨的omega。

張慶是被派恩老爺撿回來的乞丐，讓他做alpha小姐Katie的書僮。

因為與派派相戀，某天兩人天雷地火被夫人發現阻止，老爺知道後很生氣，要把慶調到很遠的地方去。

Gary是派的追求者，他知道這件事之後偷偷派人暗殺慶。

得知慶不幸身亡的派派一病不起，派派爹想替兒子沖喜於是答應Gary的提親。

Gary洞房那天才知道派派已經有孕，無法標記，想把孩子拿掉但派以死相逼作罷。

後來Gary家破敗，產業都給Quinto家族收購，Gary被無法接受因此自殺，派派回到家住卻又馬上被Quinto家提親。

派爹原本擔心兒子再也沒人敢娶但有人提親當然答應，結婚當天才發現對方是當年的張慶。

派派很高興張慶還活著，然而他卻不記得他們直接的愛情，還把他當作報復派爹的工具讓他傷心不已。 

張慶是Quinto家二少，被奸人陷害之後失去記憶淪為乞丐被派爹救回去。

那天遇襲後受重傷，甦醒後記憶都回來了，唯獨忘了與派派相戀的種種，派派是他報復的棋子，然而他不知道的是，派派的腹中懷著的是他的孩子！ 

苦情派又滿身狗血了


	6. [Pinto] 包～養～你～[完]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇已寫成：東風吹綠漸冥冥  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8982073

派派跟Karl是從小相依為命的兄弟

一直以來都是Karl照顧派派

後來Karl要念醫學院為學費愁苦

派派為了幫助Karl也慶祝他考到醫學院

就偷偷去打工賺錢

結果被拐

被推進房間他才知道自己被騙了

門打不開出不去只能在床上瑟瑟發抖

結果就蠢到睡著了

醒來後發現一個西裝筆挺的粗眉男正在輕撫他的後頸

男人看他害怕得緊給了他一筆錢要派派單純陪他一起看書就好

然後就沒事了

派派拿到錢就給Karl還騙他說自己中彩券

Karl不疑有他就信了

之後派派陸續被接去見那個粗眉大佬

大佬說：我知道你需要錢，這樣吧，以後你只要陪我，我就給你錢，算是交易。

派派為了錢就勉強答應了

等到之後Karl發現又準備要大鬧了

John 慶佬的隨扈

Anton 慶佬的小秘書 後來負責護衛派

Zoe 慶佬的管家

Gary 派派的同學 發現派被包養就把此事公開沒想到惹怒慶佬


	7. [Pinto] 色戒

特務派

跟

慶先生

派派是清純學生，被找去當特務要色誘疑似國賊的慶佬，

為了把戲做足，派派被強迫必須跟某個同學先睡過。

沒想到睡完之後，發現慶佬跑了，失去色誘的機會。

多年之後又重新遇上了。

ABO！？不知～


	8. [Pinto] 交換身體

慶哥讓派派懷孕之後

某天他們竟然不知為何交換了身體

於是慶哥體驗到Omega懷孕的辛苦XDDDDD

而派派更想趁機體驗一下當Alpha的快感(X)

於是學著釋放信息素

鬧出一堆有的沒的事情

讓在派派身體裡的慶哥非常受不了

交換身體哏！

我是住在狗血大宅門的太太


	9. [Pinto] 畫中的美人

邊緣人派派被同學Zoe抓去做畢展模特兒，經由Zoe的打扮後派派根本潮男，所以連畫了好幾幅。

派派因為不想太出名所以要Zoe說是她憑空想像的人物，畫完之後她又繼續邊緣頹廢風。

慶哥被抓去畢展剪綵原本覺得很不耐煩——直到他看到Zoe的作品，瞬間愛上派派，把所有畫都包回家。

慶哥原本以為畫中人是虛構人物，沒想到多年之後又在當初的大學內遇到真人，於是瘋狂展開追求的故事。

 

示意圖請搜尋

Golden Rain by Leon Francois Comerre


	10. [Spirk] 屌打

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 筆記  
> 打算跟曦曦合寫

Jim又對別人拋媚眼了這讓Spock非常不爽，他一把揪住Jim的衣領，將他拖回家。碰的一聲，大門關上。

「Spock，What the hell？」

「Jim，對於你剛剛的行為我很不滿意，如若用你們人類的說法，對於你剛剛拋媚眼的行為，我吃醋了。」

「So？」Jim嘟起嘴巴，其實他只是想氣氣Spock，誰教這個綠血哥布林最近都不理他，「有本事屌打我啊！」

Spock聞言烏雲罩頂，索性臉一橫，把Jim壓制在地上跪著，自己則掏出老二擼一擼之後對著Jim。

「Spock你想幹嘛！？？！？！？！？！」

「按照你的意願，我現在要用屌打你。」

「不Spock！！！你會錯意了！！！！」

啪－－

Jim吃痛。他從不知道原來被勃起的屌打到會這麼痛。

啪啪－－

這回左右各一下。

「Spock住－－」

啪啪啪啪－－

 

屌打文


	11. [Pinto] 反抗軍 (ABO) [已動筆]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11023218
> 
> 這是一個以alpha主導的世界，階級分明。Beta是佣人，omega是負責生育的階級。為了有效控制omega，抑制劑都是由alpha階層管理。因為這種不公平制度，造成許多omega因為沒有抑制劑發情而死。派派是貴族家庭養在深閨的omega，因為親眼目睹自己最好的朋友發情死掉，決心搞rebel。慶哥家是掌控抑制劑的，為了搞鬼，派派犧牲自己嫁給慶哥，剛開始不愛，而是慶哥  
> 很疼派派。發現派派是rebellion 的領導人之後，對他心涼，這時派派才知道自己早已無可救藥愛上慶哥了……

以下大綱（不知道會不會寫，反正強制標記肉也已經寫了90％可能改天貼吧）

 

 

這是一個以alpha主導的世界，階級分明。

Beta是佣人，omega是負責生育的階級。

為了有效控制omega，抑制劑都是由alpha階層管理。

因為這種不公平制度，造成許多omega因為沒有抑制劑發情而死。

派派是貴族家庭養在深閨的omega，因為親眼目睹自己最好的朋友發情死掉，決心搞rebel。

慶哥家是掌控抑制劑的，為了搞鬼，派派犧牲自己嫁給慶哥，剛開始不愛，而是慶哥很疼派派。

發現派派是rebellion 的領導人之後，對他心涼，這時派派才知道自己早已無可救藥愛上慶哥了……

Zoe是認同派派的Alpha，也支持他，但憑她一己之力無法翻轉現況，所以她在不同意也只好去說媒，故意把Chris送到Zach身邊。

Karl是派派的朋友也是醫生，高級Beta，後來是他幫忙把配方送出去外面。

John是藥草師，他跟Karl一起調配抑制劑。

原來說好要一起逃走，但派想繼續臥底以免出亂子，這個時候卻走漏了風聲。原來是Gary跟他爹Frank想去除Quinto勢力所以一直很注意他們一舉一動，尤其是慶哥娶了美貌的Omega卻遲遲沒有標記，他們也想要得到派，卻發現派就是領導者，於是為了擊垮慶哥就走漏給慶哥知道這件事情。慶哥知道之後很生氣，於是就處罰派並且強制標記派（SM）。怕派逃走就用鐵鍊軟禁他。

一開始怕派派自盡所以手腳都綁然後嘴巴也塞住，要人監視他吃東西怕他自殺。但派就絕食，慶怕失去派就替他打營養針，派派拒絕可是沒力氣了。

後來就昏昏沉沉常常嘔吐，想也知道發生甚麼事情了。  
派為了孩子就開始接受治療，但他已經有厭食症的情況所以有點危險。

慶冷靜下來之後很後悔，他沒想到他的Omega如此堅毅如此有思想，真的很吸引他。

可是他已經讓派派的心涼了，他清楚派派如今活著完全是為了孩子。

外頭Omega反撲勢力越來越兇猛，慶哥知道雖然他還沒輸但是大勢已去，他自己也沒有新力鬥下去。

他發覺是派派改變了他，派派讓他變得像個人，具有同情心。

於是等派派好得差不多的時候把派派送走，派一開始怕是他要殲滅他們的誘餌所以不肯離開。

慶跟他說：「對不起，我因為太愛你而生氣而傷害了你，你沒必要留在這裡，我不想看到你萎靡而死，所以我要放你走，讓你過自由自在的生活。我會解散這個體制，再見。」

還親吻了派。

派派走走停停昏倒路邊，被盟軍救了。醒來之後知道盟軍已經勝利，慶哥已經獻降、關壓大牢。Gary勢力已經被殲滅。

因為慶哥獻降所以他沒有被判決極刑，而是被判流放。

但他沒有馬上被流放，因為派派生產危險所以慶哥是陪派派生產結束之後才被流放（須要他信息素的安撫）

期間派也感受到了慶的溫柔，重新愛上他。但慶要被流放了，而且每次他們都不能說上幾句話，因為慶是犯人，每每都是手銬腳鐐現身。

慶哥在流放地委靡不振，派派休養的過程中一直拿出慶哥離開前給他的項鍊看。因為慶哥被抄家所以也只剩下隨身的項鍊能給派。

一年之後派派帶著孩子去找他，慶哥相見卻不敢相認。

派派就過去跟他說：「我已經原諒你了，你因為出身背景的關係，被教育成那樣子不是你的錯，其實我早就原諒了你。而你也想通悔改了，證明你不是無教化的可能，你再次讓我看到以往你人性的光輝，我才知道我不能沒有你。我如今來這裡找你，是要跟你度過一生。」

 

完。


	12. [PINTO或SPIRK] 腦洞：誰明浪子心 feat.他的背影

我一直都喜歡王傑這首歌，我決定之後寫一篇以這首歌歌詞作為出發的文

PINTO或SPIRK沒決定，但Jim明顯比較適合浪子形象

誰明浪子心是粵語歌，她的背影則是普通話，同首旋律。

由於我真的喜歡虐或是開放式甚至是BE（對我而言這比較像真實人生）的故事，但為了各位太太的心臟，我應該之後都會寫 Alternate Endings

 

誰明浪子心

作詞：潘源良

作曲：王傑

編曲：陳志遠

 

可以笑的話　不會哭

可找到知己　那會孤獨

偏偏我永沒有遇上

問我一雙足印的風霜　怎可結束

 

可以愛的話　不退縮

可相知的心　那怕追逐

可惜每次遇上熱愛

沒法使我感覺我終於　遇上幸福

 

你說愛我等於要把我捕捉

實在沒法擔起這一種愛

在這夜我又再度飄泊

你的癡情　請勿繼續

請你收起一切相信這晚是結局

聽說太理想的戀愛　總不可接觸

我卻那管千山走遍　亦要設法去捕捉

聽說太理想的一切　都不可接觸

我再置身寂寞路途　在那裡會有幸福　幸福

 

家與國的夢　不結束

偏偏一顆心　抗拒屈服

必需要確實領略到

就算一生一世也甘心　沒有侷促

 

feat.

他的背影

作詞：王傑

作曲：王傑

 

沒有人能夠告訴我　沒有人能夠體諒我

那愛情到底是什麼　讓我一片模糊在心頭　在我心頭

 

多少年以後有人說　愛情這東西不會長久

也許它確實很美麗　也許過了今夜不再有　哦.....

 

過了今夜我將不再有哦　也許今生註定不能夠有

眼看那愛情如此飄過　只有含淚讓它走　他的背影已經慢慢消失在風中

 

只好每天守在風中任那風兒吹　風兒能夠讓我想起　過去和你的感覺

只好每天守在風中任那風兒吹　風兒能夠讓我想起　過去和你的感覺　感覺


	13. [Spirk] 乳交

標題都是錯字防河蟹，不過積木確實很姣婆，這完全是篇純肉。  
積木最近想來點不一樣的，於是他想試試看乳交就要大副坐著，他跪著。接著到牀上騎瓦肯，各式姿勢，各式體位，全程自己來，全程發浪。


	14. [PINTO] 腦洞：借用公主身世（A/O）

派是Pine島的omega公主

慶是美國飛行員墜機被派救                        

派不懂AO差別（他覺得沒差別，島上又都是Omega）

覺得慶很有趣，就去找地牢的慶，問他外面的世界                        

然後那時慶正在換衣服被闖進來的派嚇到遮自己

但派還是看到了                        

派就問：你丁丁上面的是什麼東西？                        

 慶很尷尬但是老實回答：這是結                        

派：為什麼你有結？                        

慶：因為我是Alpha                        

派：什麼是Alpha？                        

慶這時才想到派話中的玄機，他沒有結，那他是Omega（設定無Beta）

派是個戰鬥力強大的Omega，總之後來聽慶說外面世界的紛擾就決定出門幫慶忙。可是他不知道外面世界跟他想的不一樣。

出了島之後神力會消失讓派進入發情週期，但派不知道。

所幸有神器保護他。但某天他去掉了他的神器，就跟慶「好上」了。

他覺得很不可思議，這時才明白媽媽說的話，還有性別的不同。

什麼的


	15. [Pinto] 對不起又是個腦洞：紅娘星期三

想寫派不知何故內心充滿傷痕，只有狗狗陪他。狗狗常常鬧失蹤但總會回家。有天狗不見很久，他很著急，四處找找不到。其實狗跑去給慶哥撿到，慶哥就帶她回家。慶哥放假有空時想帶她照找主人，狗趁慶哥不注意跑回家了。派很高興。接著又發生好多次跑來跑去事情，派總覺得狗狗是被同一個人照顧，就寫了信給對方，放在項圈內。慶看到之後也回信，一來一往，派就喜歡上這個寫信的人。總之雙方都知道狗不見時會被某人照顧得很好。後來倆人終於見面了啥的，最後就Happy Ending~


	16. [Pinto 或 SK] 腦洞

最近看返賭神賭俠系列電影，突然又一個腦洞打將下來，想問問看各位親的意見～看要怎麼設定我就怎樣寫，然後要不要ABO呢ＸＤＤＤ？！

設定

慶哥是義大利賭王，派派我還沒想好，他們怎樣相遇我也還沒想好。Karl是慶老的私人醫生兼保鏢（？）

然後找一個當反派吧（？）Gary同學好像又要中獎

 

剛剛想到如果派派爹也是某個賭王但是被陷害所以派派要報仇

但是派派被追殺 不小心被慶救了的爛哏XD


	17. [Pinto] 五分鐘生出兩個腦洞

昨天亂聊一氣

竟然在五分鐘內產出兩個腦洞

 

赴湯蹈火AU

What if Toby用屁屁來還債

Toby就被華爾街來的Peter包養了

Tanner哥哥對此非常不爽 無時無刻想揍Peter

 

香水廣告AU

What if Armani 廣告的故事是找慶哥來撩派

或是正常拍攝完之後派被慶撩

 

這裡再記一下另一個腦洞，ＡＢＯ也許？

慶是一個什麼專欄作家

某天在路上遇到派

那時候他只覺得這個人擋住了他看日出的光線

直到日出時分

那個穿著格紋襯衫的棕髮男人(因為光線的關係他的髮色很像金色)回過頭來

衝著他就是一個微笑

曾經滄海難為水 除卻巫山不是雲

慶發現自己再也不知道什麼是美了

直到多年後在路上與當年的格紋男孩擦肩而過才回想起來

但是操，派這時候已經嫁作人婦

於是慶厚顏無恥去撩人妻

熱辣辣


	18. [Pinto] Secret Diary of a Call Boy [已在寫]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9378272

 

有點想寫slut派，寫成日記形式這樣？！

或是其實派派很清純，是被人謠傳成那樣的，寫成謠傳事件簿

這種當然就變成PWP

原本腦洞是這樣：

派派被嫉妒所以被謠傳為了得到角色會出賣自己。

派派不知道這個謠傳，只覺得似乎被另眼相看。

而且有些導演甚至同戲演員會對他毛手毛腳。

慶一開始相信謠言所以接近派，想玩玩他，但派派愛上慶哥。

某天派派聽到其他人聊他的八卦說慶當時是打賭可以追到派才追的讓派很傷心。決定分手。

接下來拍攝工作很不順利。

其實慶早就愛上派，透過相處，慶知道派不是謠傳的slut，因此慶甚至會對說派壞話的人動粗，但派又聽到慶胡扯的言語以為慶真的是為了打賭追他就生氣不再理他。

最後甜回來的腦洞。(死)


	19. [RPF] 放顆魚雷就走。

（ＡＢＯ？）

總之就是派跟慶哥舅哥都很要好，其實互相愛對方這樣，做不出抉擇，乾脆三人行：

 

腦洞：派是慶的好朋友，慶喜歡派，派對慶也有些好感。某天慶請派去他家做客就認識舅哥。那時候舅哥不知道慶哥喜歡派，總之他自己也對派有好感。舅哥常常邀請派做他模特兒，就日久生情。某天燈光美氣氛佳的狀態下舅哥親了派派，派派有點驚訝可是因為對舅哥有好感也就覺得不討厭。但是這幕剛好被慶哥撞見。後來舅哥就提出交往，派也答應了。因為派以為慶哥只有當他是好朋友，是自己字做多情，剛好舅哥人好，也很喜歡他，他也喜歡舅哥，就想說交往看看。然後舅哥就跟派求婚，派也答應了。這時候慶哥真的忍不住了，他也深愛派派，他覺得沒辦法每天看著派派可是派卻是他的大嫂。於是慶就跟派表白還想強上他，派掙脫之後覺得這樣是破壞兄弟感情所以離開了。兄弟倆都很難過，最後他們一起找到派派，就一起操他標記他，從此三人行必有派溼焉（幹）  
＊＊＊

慶坐在椅子上，派跪坐(？)在慶腿上，舅哥在派後面cao派，派被cao哭可是還要幫慶活塞運動，慶就安慰派，抓他下巴親他安慰他什麼的，舅哥在後面狂tian派背頸耳讓他難以自已shen yin

啥的


	20. [Pinto] [ABO] 不聽Zoe姐的良言吃虧自己負責（一）[棄]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫了才發現有人接了XD

Pinto ABO　NC-17（我搞不太懂分級）

A!Z　O!C

香川醬太太的腦洞

開車啦開車啦！

欸剛剛被提醒已經有太太接過這個腦洞了

所以我之後可能就照自己想走的去挖洞吧XD

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

「Dammit！」Chris咬著牙忍著不斷從體*內湧出的慾*望與需求感，他緊抓著地毯，整個人在地毯上掙扎扭動著。

 

看來他對這款抑制劑產生抗藥性了。

 

他，Chris Pine一直以來都以Beta的形象示人，除了他的家人、好友Zoe還有他的經紀人之外，沒有人知道他是個Omega。他很怕自己被胡亂標記，他才不要被標記呢！他就是他！堅強又韌性的Chris Pine，永遠都不屑屈尊某個Alpha，他絕對不會下嫁那些滿腦米青蟲的Alpha呢！！！他才不要被標記！於是他打從青春期開始就一直施打抑制劑，中間沒有間斷。

 

那天他請假沒進片場是因為差點發情，於是趕快躲進Zoe的拖車裡請求她的幫忙。Zoe就警告他因為長期施打，這款抑制劑可能已經對他的身體沒有效用了。但是Chris不聽，僥倖地想自己還囤了六打抑制劑，怎麼可能直接丟掉不用？太浪費了啦！於是他沒有聽從建議更換牌子。

 

報應來了。

 

他現在連爬上床打電話求救的力氣都沒有，他現在不但渾身滾*燙又酥*軟，後面還不斷湧出粼粼波光，打濕了他白色的西裝褲還有地毯。

 

天啊！希望Zoe能趕快發現不對勁來救他啊！

 

這時他的房門被打開了。

 

「一定是Zoe！」Chris感謝上蒼的憐憫。

 

然而他馬上聞到熟悉的味道，聽見熟悉的聲音，更重要的是，那張熟悉的臉──粗粗黑黑的眉毛，長得一臉大佬的──Zach！

 

握曹雖然也是Z但是不是oe是ach啊！！！！！！！

 

「欸Chris你是帶了哪個Omega來玩啊他是不是發情了味道這麼濃需不需要幫──」忙找醫生過來啊？

 

欸？

 

欸欸欸？

 

欸欸欸欸欸欸欸欸？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！

 

Zach揉了揉自己的眼睛，又再看一下四週。

 

沒有人，只有Chris外沒有人。

 

而Chris現在的狀況又這麼的──等等，這個好聞的發情Omega信息素味道不就是從躺在地上蠕動的Chris身上發出來的嗎？！？！？！？！？！？！？

 

Chris難為情地跟Zach對上了眼，他的理智因為Zach生*理反應而釋放出的Alpha信息素影響下就快要蕩然無存。Zach也好不到哪裡去，該死的這味道未免太好聞，Zach基本上是一聞就石更了，再看到Chris這樣的畫面，他也很佩服自己哪來的意志力。

 

其實以前他就幻想過Chris是Omega，這麼好看的臉蛋與雙眼做Beta根本是浪費，眼下這個狀況根本是上天賜給他的禮物。不行！Zach故作鎮定現在應該要幫助Chris而不是趁人之危！

 

於是他將Chris從地上抱起，抱到床*上去讓他躺好。

 

但因為Chris的味道太香了，加上Chris燒得神智不清，在Zach將他輕放到床上的那個瞬間，Chris拖住Zach的臉親吻了他。

 

崩！

 

理智斷線！

 

Zach覺得自己再也難以忍受下*腹*緊繃又不得宣*洩的痛苦，而他真的控制不了自己的衝動，以往也曾經有過一些Omega試圖勾*引他他都忍了下來，可是Chris不一樣，他除了味道甜美好聞之外，又是他擼擼樂的幻*想對象，於是Zach管不了這麼多了，他的大腦一直警告他如果不趕快解決這事，他的兩顆鋼彈還有阿姆斯特朗斯旋風砲絕對會爆炸。

 

他不想讓他寶貝的鋼彈還有阿姆斯特朗斯旋風砲屍骨無存，只好委屈Chris了。


	21. [Pinto] 楓糖鳳梨派

糖霜白朗峰腦洞續集－－楓糖鳳梨派

套路：慶哥哄騙派派一起作派吃派，但其實慶哥的甜點派就是派派自己。派派矇逼不知道受騙，等到發現又來不及，楓糖漿跟罐頭蜜鳳梨被弄在身上然後自己被吃。


	22. [Spirk] Father, Help Me, Please Bring Him Back To Me. (ABO) [完]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643160  
> 設定：ABO
> 
> 預定：五回，不要問我結局是什麼，我不想透露。
> 
> Jim懷了Spock的孩子但Spock不知道，五年任務後他跟Nyota結婚了。Jim獨自回到愛荷華州等待生產，然而在生產過程中他難產死了。遠在新瓦肯的Spock突然感應到Jim的死，發狂數日中於被Healer平復下來。Nyota告訴他McCoy說Jim死了，連Super Blood都救不回他。兩人就前往地球參加喪事，這才看到Jim留給他的遺物——雙胞胎。Nyota悲怒交織，總之一團混亂，直到Spock發現了如何讓Jim活過來的辦法。  
> 他會成功嗎？

[Spirk] Father, Help Me, Please Bring Him Back To Me. 父啊，救我，請將他帶還給我！

 

 

【大綱】

一

Jim回到愛荷華州，除了醫生，沒有人知道這件事情。他回到家裡，接受母親與繼父的道歉，讓他們照顧他。他原來以為，有人照顧他，他就比較不需要煩惱，醫生也會比較輕鬆；然而，他沒想過，即便母親在身邊，Frank還是有辦法變著法讓他回憶起兒時的悲慘時光。（「你這Omega婊子，沒被標記沒結婚就懷孕，我真沒看錯你，你這小娼婦……」）

但是既然已經回來，也沒有理由離開了。他會生下孩子的，這是他與他愛人的結晶，他會保護他。等到生產完，他要一聲不響地離去。他不會讓Frank傷害他的孩子。

 

中間不斷回憶五年任務的時候。

 

然而事情越發不對勁。

沒有Alpha標記與安撫而懷孕，對Jim而言已經很辛苦，他還要承受Frank的羞辱。漸漸地，他的健康狀況越來越差。就在他生日過後一天，他羊水破了，被緊急送醫。Bones緊急傳送過去醫院救治他。經過徹夜急救，早產的孩子保住了，可是Jim死了。他妙手無力可回天。醫生嘆息。孩子跟他們瓦肯父親同一天生日，可是這天也是他們母親的忌日。

 

二

Spock跟Uhura在瓦肯上的平靜生活。Uhura正替他籌辦生日。生日前夕Spock一直有奇怪的感覺，這種感覺讓他覺得很不合邏輯，他選擇壓下。然而情況在隔天更嚴重了，他一直聽到Jim對他的叫喚——如此深刻，如此悲傷——最後戛然而止。他朝地球的方向看去，突然發狂似地亂摔家中物品，連Uhura——他的連結妻子——他都攻擊。最後是Sarek平息了這場風波。

經由數日救治，Spock已經平靜下來。Uhura告訴他Jim過世的消息，Spock黯然。兩人前往地球參加喪禮，並看見了兩個尖耳小傢伙——是他的孩子，是他跟Jim的孩子。

Uhura知道了Jim未被標記就懷孕，心裡自責。早該在Jim活過來時就放手。當時她在輪機室看到男友崩潰的畫面她早該知道。於是Uhura跟Spock分居。

Spock開始意志消沉，整天行屍走肉。Winona在整理Jim遺物的時候，發現了Spock Prime的日記本，於是將本子交給Spock。另外也將兒子的日記本交給Spock，自己則跟Frank離婚。

 

三

Jim的日記本上寫得很清楚：Frank的騷擾令他恐懼，回想起兒時種種不愉快的經歷，也許回來愛荷華州是錯的，可是他暫時沒有其他地方可以去，他也想跟母親重修舊好，向她學習如何照顧孩子。

但是一切都晚了，Winona也是看完日記才知道Frank的惡行，她將Frank告上法院，要他為Jim的死負責。

Sam也回來了。Spock第一次看到Sam。他看到Jim的日記寫著：如果當時Sam還在就好了，他可以保護他，但是Sam走了，留著他獨自承受Frank的可怕折磨。

Sam很懊悔，Winona很懊悔，Bones很懊悔，所有人都很懊悔。而Jim得身體就在那冰冷的棺材裡，蔚藍的雙眼再也不會張開，粉色的雙唇如今也已無血色；曾經熱血的胸膛，如今毫無起伏，一切都是如此了無生幾——死亡，將一切都帶走了，它最終連Jim的形骸也會帶走，讓他化成風化成砂……滄海桑田，物換星移，Spock要承受將近一百五十年的孤獨，活在T'hy'la之死的永恆懊悔裡。

 

四

接著他讀到了Jim提及透過與Spock Prime精神連接的時候知道了很多事情，包括另一個時間線自己之死。Spock想起了那日在玻璃窗上，Jim跟他說過的話。如今他才明白，Jim當日的行為與話語是有深刻意涵的，Jim了解他，他很有可能會去犧牲自己；而Jim，不想要他死，便犧牲了自己……Jim對他的愛，遠比他原來所想的還要深，還要真摯……

Spock回到瓦肯，打算進行Kolinahr來去除情感。他已經正式與Uhura解除連結。在進行Kolinahr苦行之前，他打算先把另一個時間線的自己——Spock Prime的日記讀完。

他不懂為何日記會在Jim手上，顯然是Spock Prime在生前交給Jim的。

他閱讀了幾篇，另一個時間線裡自己與Uhura只是朋友，並未發展戀愛關係；而與另一個世界的Jim……一個備受父母疼愛的男孩，一個按部就班卻又同時聰明過人的學員……一個星艦艦長，一個機智又帥氣的明星……Spock回想起自己當初怎麼會那樣對待Jim，在眾人面前往他痛處的死理戳。

最後，Spock看到了一個讓Jim活過來的可能性——創世星！如果可以拜託Carol幫忙，也許他們可以製造一個小型的創世環境，製造再生的環境，並且把Jim的屍身放入其中，這樣就有可能讓他自體修復。就像Spock Prime所經歷過的一樣！

 

五

這是一個很困難的發想，因為在他們這個時代還沒有開發出那樣的技術。而在另一個時間線，也是在Jim五十多歲的時候，這項研究才被開發出來。

Spock不管眾人反對，堅持把Jim得身體從土裡挖出。這個動作讓他被逮捕。他拜託醫生盡量保存Jim的身體，並告訴醫生他的想法。醫生覺得他異想天開，可是他希望Jim活過來，活過來看看他的孩子——如今已經長成，可以出院了。

於是醫生就幫助Spock保存Jim其實已經開始腐敗的身體，並召集隊員們，幫助Spock逃亡。Spock回到新瓦肯躲藏了起來，Sarek包庇他，因此他沒有被逮捕。他整日埋首於科學研究中，希望能夠研究出創世星的結構。

他的愛人正沉睡著，正在等他的救助。正在等他把自己從地獄裡帶出來。Spock發誓，就算烈火灼燒，就算岩漿淋身，他都不會放棄Jim，更不會向神話故事裡愚笨的丈夫，回過頭後害自己的妻子回到地獄去……他不會，他不會回頭，他只有這個賭局，他不會讓這個賭局輸。

他會跟Jim，他的T’hy’la，還有他的雙胞胎孩子，一同組成早該組成的家庭，讓他們過上幸福的人生的！


	23. [Spirk] omega運人士

想寫Jim是Omega運動基進派，爭取Omega權益。Spock是Alpha他一直表示對Jim的愛慕但Jim覺得他膚淺。

而且Jim有著不想回憶的傷疤。

Gary也是Alpha但他支持Jim所以Jim對他零戒心。結果Gary是要害Jim的，他想破壞這場運動所以設計Jim。

Jim受傷之後很低落。Spock不斷陪他，終於打動Jim，也幫助Jim復原。


	24. [Pinto] 簡短腦洞集

 

 

 

 

 

 

派派修士打算把一生奉獻給上帝但發現自己是omega

 

 

＊

 

光源氏慶撩派：派家欠慶哥錢，慶就說要他家的Omega，然後自己的妻子自己養成。

 

＊

 

慶送派腳鍊，派一直戴著。\戀足癖/

 

＊

 

派一直是慶的男神 吃不到的永遠最美妙(虐慶)

 

＊

 

 


	25. [Spirk] 復仇者聯盟（腦洞）

## 那天聊到三大炮灰，於是。

 

Jim跟Spock終於過上幸福快樂的生活，每天都很甜蜜——但他們的前任不這麼認為。T'pring的婚姻不美滿，看到前未婚夫這麼幸福又貼心所以想追回；Gary舊情難忘，想把回Jim；而——Frank則是與Winona離婚後超級不爽想報復。這三個砲灰相遇了，於是組成復仇者聯盟，打算拆散宇宙夫夫。他們會成功嗎？夫夫能度過難關嗎


	26. [Pinto] 一O配雙A：奇雙會 [段子]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe & Zach / Chris
> 
> 慶跟派是學長學弟，慶暗戀派就找派來家裡當他哥哥的模特兒；派也對慶有好感，可是慶一直沒說，派很難過，以為是自己會錯意、單相思。這時舅哥跟派提出交往，派其實也很喜歡舅哥，加上慶一直沒表示，就接受了舅哥。後來兩人論及婚嫁，慶真的受不了了就跟派告白。派很難過，為了不讓兄弟失和就離開。結果派離開，兄弟倆人發覺已經不能沒有派，於是要去找派，結果怎麼都找不到。最後在某個教堂找到派，然後兩個人就一起標記派。最後三人行必有派溼焉(X)過著幸福快樂的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懶得寫了

Zach跟Joe已經壓制好Chris，兩根棒子就頂在入口。這種驚恐的感覺令Chris不斷掙扎，可是徒勞無功。Joe擔心Chris受傷於是先用手指撐開Chris的入口，把入口開到最大，順便塞了幾根手指進去；Zach則壓著Chris的腰枝，不讓他有脫逃的機會。Chris雖然一直掙扎，可是敵不過兩個Alpha的信息素壓制。另一方面，Joe手指的抽插又令Chris感到身體的異樣：他的心想拒絕，可是身體卻想迎合。無奈，只能趴在Zach身上低聲喘息，等待接下來的發生。

 

Zach有意無意似地撐起Chris的身體，不讓他趴在自己身上休息。Chris已經軟得撐不住自己，可是不得不努力撐起自己的身體。Zach故意撩撥Chris的乳頭，邪邪地看著Chris羞澀地咬著自己的下唇。

 

後穴越來越溼，房間也越來越香。

 

Joe給Zach使了個眼色，就把手指抽出Chris體內。順間的掏空令Chris感到空虛。Zach就在這時頂住Chris的入口，在那裡不斷摩擦晃悠，故意淺淺地頂入又故意立刻抽出。Chris早已情慾高漲，可是他還存有最後一點理智，然而這點理智控制不住他後穴的水汁。不斷湧出的水，打溼Zach整個下身。

 

Chris想要讓Zach停下來：｢不要這樣……啊——｣話還沒說完，Zach就進入了他的通道。雖然剛剛Joe已經幫他擴張了，但是第一次的疼痛感依舊讓他受不了。幸好他的生理機能幫助了他，一波一波的水急流湧現。待他差不多適應以後，Joe就迫不及待從後面進入了他。Chris已經發不出聲響。幸好不斷湧出的蜜液潤滑了兩根棒棒，而Omega特殊生理構造也正幫助他適應粗根，讓他稍微舒緩，不那麼疼痛。然而，他的苦難還沒結束，在他好不容易緩和下來時，Zach跟Joe竟然開始律動。Zach跟Joe一個忙活著頂撞生殖腔，一個忙活著壓Chris的敏感點。此時Chris已經無法控制自己，又痛又舒服的感覺讓他的呻吟不斷從口中流洩。

 

「開了。」簡短的一句話道盡千言萬語。兩名Alpha此時同時進攻Chris的生殖腔門口，把門撞開、撞大，直到兩顆頭頂入，成結卡住。

 

快要痛昏的Chris不停擊打Zach的胸口，可是他沒什麼力氣，所以力道就像蜻蜓點水一般；Joe知道Chris很痛，就讓他的頭靠在自己胸口上，摸摸他的髮絲，溫柔地安慰他。「不哭，不哭，等會兒就結束了，寶貝。」

 

等到完全卡住之後，兩個Alpha也到了極限。

 

噴精。

 

這種奇異的感覺令Chris順間也射了，射出的精液在空中劃出一道美麗的弧形，有些甚至打在Zach胸前與臉上。Zach把臉上的舔掉，把胸前的抹了抹就塞入Chris的嘴裡。

 

「吃吃看你自己的味道。」

 

Chris早就快沒意識，他乖乖地把自己的精液吃掉。

 

接著，因為Alpha精液的量本來就比較多的關係，許多Omega在成結之後的射精都會有不適感；何況Chris是被兩個超強級Alpha同時進入、成結？他現在不斷抽蓄，肚子也不斷脹大。香味也到達最濃最郁的時候。

 

Joe與Zach抓準時機，同時咬了Chris的腺體。

 

Chris吃痛叫了一聲，隨即被注入的信息素弄到頭昏腦脹，加上身體不斷抽蓄，馬上就失去意識。


	27. [Pinto] 貍貓換太子 AU

慶哥是國王然後派派是妃子，慶哥很喜歡派派。

然後可汗想要得到派派所以故意在他生產之後把孩子換成狸貓。

慶哥不想把派派怎麼樣可是可汗等大臣一直慫恿，所以就把派打入冷宮。

可汗就藉機混進冷宮，在派抗拒的時候冷宮燒了，

太醫卡兒幫助派逃走，然後派就流落民間，每天都想自己的孩子跟慶哥，結果就哭瞎雙眼。

可汗後來找到派就想要強搶民女，最後John救到派。

然後太子沒事是被送到舅賢王那裡去撫養。

John把派送回去慶哥身邊，可汗伏誅，

ＨＥ。


	28. [Pinto] 熱褲小天使 [段子+腦洞][ABO]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO
> 
> 派是一個Omega，白嫩大一生，靠打工賺生活費。他應徵到熱褲洗車店的工作時候還被卡兒訓了一頓，說：「你穿成這樣一定會遇到怪人吃你豆腐！」一語成讖，派在洗車時不小心濺溼客人——慶佬——的西裝，就被抓回去包養了。

「對不起……不要……退出去……退出去嗚嗚……」說話聲硬是被打斷，因為正在侵犯他的人壓著他的臉，把他的臉壓到枕頭裡，讓他說不出話。

  
「閉嘴，總之你就是用你的身體來賠償我那套西裝！你反正已經是我的人了。」

  
「不……」

 

「再吵就讓你戴口枷！」   
  


Chris只能嗚嗚咽咽，他動不了，雙手被反綁在身後，而身後的人正用他的巨根不斷在他體內衝刺。

  
好大……好深……嗚嗚……

 

到底為什麼會變成這樣？

 

Chris含淚回想起一個小時前，自己還在公司洗車。

 

今天是他第一天上班，接著在他體內的男人開車來了。他因為快要發情的關係，不小心把泡沫整桶砸在男人身上，男人氣極，拽他入車就到了這座大宅裡，往床上一丟就上來扒光了他。

 

嗚嗚，早知道就聽Karl的話，一個Omega找這什麼工作？嗚嗚！Karl如果知道了一定會氣死，因為他還忘記吃抑制劑了！

 

嗚嗚……

 

回想起Karl氣到突起的眼睛：「你他媽一個Omega找這種工作一定會被吃豆腐！」

 

現在何只是被吃豆腐，根本是整個被吃掉啊！

 

如果不是為了賺學費生活費，他才不會這麼做……

 

嗚嗚，誰教他們家沒有錢呢？他不能讓他的養父母年記這麼大了還要替他擔心。

 

「你真好聞，是快發情了吧？」其實從身下人被他拽入車中的時候他就發現了，這人應該是快發情了才沒力氣，才會把整桶泡沫水往他身上噴。

 

到底是為什麼不吃抑制劑呢？應該是沒錢才會這樣的吧？

 

反正已經派人去調查了，很快就會知道。現在只要專心把他吃掉就好了。

 

Zach沒聞過這麼好聞的信息素，而這個Omega的臉蛋也長得非常好看，尤其是那雙眼，藍得非常美麗，好像藍寶石一樣。

 

而這雙唇，讓人忍不住想要用力吸吮，用力吃掉他們。

 

Chris緊咬下唇不敢發聲。

 

「我告訴你，最好賺就是援交，我看你很需要錢，反正就當讓我洩氣一下就好了。」

 

這個人在說什麼鬼東西！

 

「你在說什麼東西！你當我是什麼！」

 

「我喜歡你。我喜歡的人，沒有一個我得不到的。」他輕笑，故意將自己的信息素釋放更多，身下人被放軟，他的信息素也越來越濃。

 

「沒有……我沒有！我愛穿什麼就穿什麼！不代表你可以這樣對我！」話硬是被Alpha強勢的信息素打斷。

 

嗚嗚……

 

「笑話！何況，你的信息速就是一種邀約，快發情了還穿成那樣，根本是引誘人犯罪！還有，我上你是因為你欠我西裝！」

 

Chris被他害得發情了。

 

他渾身燥熱，腦袋不好使，明明是後穴被插，可是他卻被插得合不起嘴巴，口水一直沿著嘴角流下。

 

Zach將Chris的骨盆拉起，讓他呈現跪姿，這樣比較方便他把玩Omega的陰莖跟陰囊。

 

Chris被他玩得情慾難捺，不知道是生理性眼淚還是真的委屈的眼淚不斷落下，看著對面落地鏡中的Chris的臉，Zach又更硬了。

 

這他媽就叫作征服的快感！

 

看準Chris已經差不多了，他嘴角一揚，加速在體內的衝刺。

 

「啊！啊！啊！」感受到體內某道肉壁一直被戳刺被攻擊，Chris劇烈掙扎，可是下身的那根還備把玩在侵犯者的手中，他只要一動，後面那人就加重他手的力道，痛得他不敢輕舉妄動。

 

「媽的，你這身體實在太棒了，太銷魂了！」他一定要得到這個Omega，一定要把他納入後宮。

 

終於，他衝破了Omega的生殖腔。

 

「啊啊——」那是從來沒有被進入的地方，Chris本能地想要逃走，可是他逃不了。他雙腿發軟，可是身後的變態把他抱得死死的，硬是讓他撐著。

 

「媽的你真的很棒，沒吃過這麼棒的，噢我操，實在太爽啦！你爽嗎？我的棒子夠大吧？」

 

Chris已經無暇理他，只是默默地流淚。

 

體內的侵犯物越來越大，突起的結卡住了生殖腔。

 

在那瞬間，他感受到巨量的滾燙液體不斷在他體內深處噴射，他「啊」了一聲，接著，就失去了意識。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 派哭著回家後來發現懷孕了  
> 只好休學回家休養  
> 回家時父母告訴他有人來提親了  
> 原來是大佬  
> 他這個月根本一直緊盯派  
> 知道懷孕之後就更堅決收編  
> 於是提親  
> 派先是不肯  
> 但他父母發現派懷孕之後就怕派以後嫁不出去，所以想讓他上花轎  
> 而派也擔心養父母被黑道大佬為難，只好嫁過去
> 
> 結婚後大佬就消失了因為他跑去對付敵人，不在家，  
> 派很不舒服需要被安撫。  
> 而大佬的情婦集體藉機欺負派，說大佬剛結婚馬上就遠行，你根本不被寵愛，而且也沒有標記。  
> 他們嫉妒派是明媒正娶，所以一直欺負他欺負到差點小產，是舅哥出面救了派。  
> 舅哥就把情婦處理了，然後覺得大佬這樣不行，就故意演戲要把派收編來激怒大佬，並且用自己的信息素來安撫派。
> 
> 大佬很生氣，於是就趕回來宣示主權。接著就是各種寵愛各種疼，派也逐漸喜歡上大佬。
> 
> 後來大佬跟舅哥都不在家，派還是被大佬其他情婦欺負還被設計騙到，就逃走，路上竟然碰到親生父母。他們知道派的遭遇很生氣，就把他藏起來。
> 
> 恢復身份的派生下慶的孩子，但他是因為沒有被標記本來懷孕就很危險什麼的東西，總之是因為突然頭暈就從樓梯跌下來撞到頭之類的，小孩平安出生但是派失憶了。派爹娘想替他找個好人家所以辦宴會。這時失意的大佬被舅哥逼著參加宴會就看到派，可是派認不出他。
> 
> 大佬在派失蹤之後就把情婦全部送走了，每天藉酒澆愁。現在又看到派，覺得難以置信，可是他不是只是長得很像而已，他們的信息素還一樣。慶覺得奇怪就開始調查。
> 
> 不想繼續想了，大概是這樣。


	29. [Pinto] 花明月暗籠輕霧 [寫了]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 別看名稱這樣，其實三觀不正：調教、BDSM、Underage什麼的都有。我已經提醒你了，不喜歡就走開。  
> 腦洞共同作者：慕夜  
> 　  
> 花明月暗籠輕霧，今宵好向郎邊去。剗襪下香階，手提金縷鞋。 畫堂南畔見，一晌偎人顫。奴為出來難，教君恣意憐。  
> 寫了：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329806/chapters/25359999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 別看名稱這樣，其實三觀不正  
> 我已經提醒你了，不喜歡就走開。

當派派還是高中生的時候，某一天被一個自稱是老師的人拐去做田調，吃了糖果之後覺得身體怪怪的熱熱的，就開始脫衣服。前座的「老師」看了之後立刻抓住派的脆弱。派嚇到立刻掙扎，可是沒有用，不但嘴巴被堵住，雙手雙腳還被綁了。等他清醒一點之後發現自己在一個特殊的房間被格雷了。

派派一直掙扎但是對方卻把他綁在情趣椅上，嘴巴裡面的內褲也被換成口枷，然後跳蛋被固定在他的蛋上，按摩棒被插進他身體裡面，「老師」還用真空吸引器去收集派的精華。派派還是一直掙扎，「老師」就警告派如果再掙扎，就要等那個容器集滿派派的精液之後才會放他下來。

派派很害怕就變得很乖，「老師」就操他，操到派愛上了這種感覺，也愛上了「老師」。派派每天都主動到SM汽車旅館報到，給那個「老師」調教，「老師」叫他「我的淫蕩小野貓」，派很開心。（騷浪淫）

並且，派派超級聽話，例如被命令要戴著肛塞去學校上課，還上體育課；或是「老師」半夜要派派下樓一起去外面「玩」，派派也會手提著鞋子偷偷溜出家裡，誠可謂「剗襪下香階，手提金縷鞋」。

然而派畢業之際，「老師」消失了，派再也找不到他，於是嘗試自殺什麼的都有，爸媽擔心他所以移居英國，派換了個環境又看了一年多的心理醫師之後終於比較好轉。大學畢業之後，派回到美國念研究所，這時他發現了他的指導教授竟然是當年拋棄他的人－－張慶！

於是派派纏上張慶，並以當年之事威脅他。（少年派曾經駭進汽車旅館的主機想找客戶資料，雖然找不到，可是找到當年的錄影監視器，可以證明慶曾經對他做出不法行為）慶覺得小野貓長大了，很有趣。於是一場不知誰輸誰贏的愛情復仇記即將上演。

 

 

 

派拿著拷貝的影片趣慶的辦公室撩他 然後有人來 派在桌子底下口慶 然後慶差點把持不住 但還是把人打發走了  
慶想跟派派說當年他為什麼突然消失的原因 派派打斷了他 說現在我有這支影片 你電腦又都被我放的病毒給洗了 你的生死都在我手上 最好聽我的話

慶覺得好玩 但後來他才慢慢發現不對勁  
比如說有一次派派一直哭怎麼跟他說話都沒用 然後他甚至發現派在事後會吃藥 偷過來才發現是鎮靜劑  
於是去問卡爾 卡爾才說你這渾蛋現在才知道?  
慶：你為什麼不阻止他？  
卡：不管怎樣他都會痛苦，我選擇讓他過得舒服，我心裡也想看到你的報應，現在你知道真相了，就是你的報應


	30. [Pinto] 男人的好

派跟張慶分分合合  
張慶跟萬里在一起了，派又來了，而慶舊情難忘又在一起了  
慶問：為什麼你總是在我有男友的時候才這麼溫柔  
派：也許我就是喜歡這樣的感覺？  
結果他們偷偷來還比正式交往在一起的時間還久長  
派：我不喜歡太固定的感情，當我跟你在一起的時候我雖然覺得很幸福，可是我又覺得很空虛，覺得太欽進太沒有空間，我覺得好窒息，想要逃走  
派：可是你有男朋友的時候，跟你在一起我反而輕鬆愉快。


	31. [Pinto] 太～陽～花

事情是這樣的：

派派嫁給慶哥，慶哥有情～婦

慶哥情～婦很討厭派，就故意設計陷害派好多次

叫人打派或是在派派的轎車上動手腳

後來派派懷孕然後慶哥他們不在家，

慶的情～婦就騙派去外面的醫院人工流產還教唆蓋瑞醫生替他結紮（梗來自某部連續劇）

派受盡委屈之後家醫卡兒看不下去就來勸派離開

慶哥看到就以為卡兒是派的情～夫就跟他打起來

舅哥驚醒發現家裡大亂

卡兒就開始連環爆料：「上次派派根本就是被騙去做流產！而且還被結紮了！所以派現在生不出孩子也不會發情！你的情～婦剝奪了派派做母親的權利！而且你討什麼情～婦，你這樣根本就是默許！」

慶跟舅大驚

接下來換 [@慕夜](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4287343) 


	32. [Pinto]代孕寶貝[ABO]

 

 

警告：ABO／NC-17／代理孕母／未婚懷孕／為孕而婚／失戀／先孕後愛

 

大綱：派派跟卡兒分手之後心情非常低落，決定做一些事情讓自己振作——代孕！是的，沒錯，派派決定代孕！因為他覺得這種幫助一些家庭並且誕育生命的事情事一件很神聖的事！

慶哥想要孩子好久了，可是他的未婚夫不想要，於是婚事告吹，慶哥就開始找代理孕母，想說乾脆自己養一個孩子。他找了好幾家公司，也看了好多個代孕媽媽，最後發現這個棕色髮絲藍色眼睛的Omega實在是太可愛了，就決定是他了！

 

何時會出？我不知道（天使表情）


	33. [Pinto] 我的瑜珈老師 [完]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10727307

另一個腦洞是純PWP

篇名：我的瑜珈老師

派派是瑜珈老師，最出名的就是空中瑜珈教學；慶是狂熱學生，某天其他同學都沒來上課，於是慶就在那四面都是落地鏡的教室……佛曰：不可說，不可說！


	34. [Pinto] Ash　［完］

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10771470/chapters/23889384

 

設定：ABO／派派是妖精／慶哥是大佬／強制標記

 

大綱：派派是靠獵食Alpha精氣維生的妖精，百年前翹了家在人間生活的他，為了食物，就乾脆做起殺手的勾當，因為可以順便吃Alpha的精氣。不過，這次他栽了個跟頭，他遇上了慶哥，慶哥不比以前那些笨蛋，他早就聽說有個妖媚般的殺手，專門獵殺Alpha，於是他做了一翻調查。知道派派就是那個妖精殺手之後，原來想要殺掉他，卻轉了念改標記他。被標記的派派昏昏沉沉失去了過往的記憶，只知道自己是慶哥的人。

 

大綱一修改版：派派是靠獵食男人精氣維生的妖精，百年前翹了家在人間生活的他，為了食物，就乾脆做起殺手的勾當，因為可以順便吃男人的精氣，吃完再殺，因為他們都配不上派（傲交）。不過，這次他栽了個跟頭，他遇上了慶哥，慶哥不比以前那些笨蛋，他早就聽說有個妖媚般的殺手，專門對精壯男人下手，於是他做了一翻調查。知道派派就是那個妖精殺手之後，原來想要殺掉他為民除害，看到派派之後卻轉了念要了他，卻意外標記了他。令他意外的是，變成他的人的派派昏昏沉沉失去了過往的記憶，只知道自己是慶哥的人。賞金獵人聽說有妖精在城市裡就要來抓他，慶哥只好保護派派，因為他懷孕了手無縛雞之力。另外一方人馬則是想除掉慶哥，得到派派，因為聽說妖精的眼淚可以變成珍珠，妖精的Ｘ液可以治病。然後因為懷孕所以太久沒吸食精氣的派派變得很虛弱。他的妖精界哥哥卡兒到人間來尋他，驚恐地發現最受寵愛的弟弟竟然被人類標記了！於是很生氣就想把派帶回家。

設定：妖精如果失去貞潔會忘記自己是妖精直到他的男人死掉或是再次被標記。

 

大綱二：派派在獵殺Khan時失敗，被Khan強制標記了。被人類強制標記的派派忘記自己是妖精，只是很順從他的Alpha。Khan把派派當玩具，常常SM他，派派不喜歡可是沒辦法。慶哥是Quinto家的臥底，他一看到老大的Omega就愛上他，於是有了不倫之戀……

  
大綱三：單蠢妖精派派某天去人間玩耍，想要找小時候在森林裡遇見的粗眉小男孩的時被Khan強制標記了，因為被強制所以受到驚嚇並且因為被人類強制標記，派派忘記自己是妖精，失憶。Khan把他玩一玩就丟了。派派沒有記憶只能在巷子裡瑟瑟發抖，有些Alpha看到漂亮的Omega想要上他。慶哥是Quinto家的公子，他解救了差點被Gangbang的派派，看到派派好像小時後在森林裡面遇到的Omega，就愛上了他……


	35. [Spirk] 歐體盛 (ABO)　［完］

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10842522

AU!! ABO!!! NC-17!!!!!!

Jim並沒有逃家而是被Frank監禁起來

因為Sam逃走了  
所以Frank就監禁Jim不讓他逃  
之後Frank開了家餐廳  
就讓當時還沒成熟的O!Jim去當餐盤(請參考女體盛...)  
Jim很不想可是無奈因為不這樣回家會被打  
沒想到上工第一天就成熟發情惹  
然後那天剛好是Marcus帶Pike跟Spock去吃飯  
各位看倌想想會帶人來這種餐廳用餐的會是好人麼？  
然後Pike跟Spock原本想立刻就走但Pike認出桌上的餐盤是Jim

他很震驚  
而且Jim很明顯初次發情了（毀了餐點會被Frank打所以她很害怕一直發抖又一直扭動身體因為發情不舒服）  
Spock就直接把人救走

Pike追上去但是阻止不了一個發情的瓦肯人

直接標記


	36. [Pinto] 貴妃醉酒

被迫嫁給暴君蓋瑞的派整天無所事事覺得無聊  
某日酒宴看到昆圖兄弟就深深暗戀  
在後花園落單的派被昆氏兄弟強強  
派那天之後魂不守舍  
昆氏兄弟也發現自己愛上皇后  
他們常常到御花園的樹叢裡幽會兼幽媾  
蓋瑞發現事有蹊翹就要派昆氏兄弟去打仗  
派派知道之後傷心欲絕就貴妃醉酒  
蓋瑞就開始苦毒派  
把她脫光綁著跪門甚麼的羞辱他  
派派深宮怨婦  
之後昆氏兄弟根本就大勝之後又打回國都  
把暴君趕下來  
自娶皇后登基  
完

 

 

 

派跟慶慶本來就是青梅竹馬結果  
派爹被蓋瑞逼迫  
嫁派給暴君蓋瑞  
派整天以淚洗面  
某日酒宴看到慶哥就深深牽腸掛肚  
在後花園落單的派被慶哥強強  
因為慶哥以為派貪戀榮華富貴  
先前的山盟海誓都算甚麼  
派那天之後魂不守舍  
慶哥也發現自己放不下派  
他們常常到御花園的樹叢裡幽會兼幽媾  
蓋瑞發現事有蹊翹就要派慶哥去打仗（當砲灰）  
派派知道之後傷心欲絕就貴妃醉酒  
蓋瑞就開始苦毒派  
把派脫光綁著然後腿不讓合等等的跪門甚麼的羞辱他  
派派變成深宮怨婦又春閨夢  
之後慶哥凱旋打回國都  
把暴君趕下來  
自娶皇后登基  
完


	37. [Pinto] 蕩婦派

派派是個不願意服輸的Ｏｍｅｇａ

某天被迫嫁給Joe  
初經人事的他愛上惹這樣的感覺

親王慶哥某天趁Joe到國外出訪的時候

牆上惹嫂嫂

 

 

嫂嫂派一開始覺得無法接受可是逐漸接受慶哥因為他的大雞雞

 

然而Joe一回來

 

慶就裝做啥都沒發生

 

派很生氣

 

就狂撩慶跟其他親王

 

最後Ｊｏｅ震驚地發現派派跟他的眾弟弟睡在一起

 

派派左一隻屌 右一隻屌 正忙活著 沒空搭理舅哥

 

發現舅哥之後，派就舔了一口慶慶的囊囊之後挑逗地看著舅：「還不快過來」

 

於是焜圖王朝全部被派收服

 

完


	38. [Pinto] 純淨的白 [完]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10872498

 

 

[Pinto] 純淨的白

 

警告：主教!派 / 領主!慶 / NC-17

 

Zach一直覺得，Chris真適合白色。

 

他被那代表聖潔的主教衣袍給包裹，藍色的眼眸像寶石一樣，在白色的照耀下特別耀眼。

 

特別是他裝束整齊，出現在教堂的陽台上時，陽光從他頭上灑下，照亮著他的白袍，還有白袍上面金絲繡成的紋樣。

 

他每每現身，一定一時間萬人空巷。

 

年輕的主教深受萬民景仰。

 

而他，就是那萬民其一。

 

也是萬民中最痛苦的一個。

 

從小就是好友的他們，友情沒有因為Chris成為修士而告終。

 

眼看著Chris一路從修士、神父躍升為主教，Zach心中的愛慕沒有隨著時間減少。

 

偶爾，他們還是會私下聚首，在聖潔的教堂裡。

 

Chris不是不知道Zach對自己的情意，他自己也清楚自己的感情。

 

就是為著這份感情，他選擇成為修士。

 

同性之間的愛是罪，他不能害Zach犯罪。

 

然而惡魔低語，再多的付出都抵不過撒旦的試誘。

 

Zach強要了Chris。

 

那代表著純潔的白袍沾染上了Chris處子之血。

 

事後再多的悔恨，Zach也不知道該怎麼才能讓Chris原諒他。

 

他不斷上教堂懺悔，然而誰又能救贖誰？

 

自那天起，Chris覺得自己犯了罪。

 

為了贖罪，他每天都到暗房內鞭笞自己，再也不見Zach的面。

 

袍子上的血漬可以清洗，然而染紅後的袍子再也沒有潔白過。

 

而這樣的贖罪，又是為了誰？

 

從兒時開始，他們就注定一起下地獄。

 

額我略聖歌則像上帝在諷刺他們一般在教堂內迴盪著。


	39. [Pinto] 開模

派派答應去給情趣用品廠商開模　他以為是要開雞雞模做按摩棒　結果是開他屁股模


	40. [Pinto] 物化+異男忘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 異男忘寫了：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160216/chapters/24906216

派一個被物化的OMEGA到處被騷擾  
紳士慶慶出現派派愛上他(X  
可是Gary故意設計讓慶強派  
所以派心碎覺得所有ALPHA都一樣就離開  
被Gary抓去賣身(X

  慶覺得自己做錯可是找不到派了

 某天被朋友拉去紅燈區尋歡

 看到受苦受難的派

 心頭一緊趕快把他贖身

 那時候派失憶了

 慶就問其他人說他怎麼會這樣

 其他派的"同事"就說派是被抓來賣的(屌

 同事:我覺得很奇怪因為他很有教養 他還教我們識字 讓我們能夠不被人騙

可是老闆不喜歡他這樣 就把他逼瘋了 慶就發是要替派報仇 另一方面也替他求醫

 然後滅了蓋瑞

 慢慢陪派復健

 

 

***

然後可以寫派是慶的異男忘嗎


	41. [Pinto] 凶宅大法師＋獨角獸ｐｌａｙ＋獨裁者＋情人節＋綁架

腦洞：

派派貪小便宜住進兇宅，兇宅猛鬼慶原本想要抓交替，可是看派美色就想征服他。於是常常大法師式做愛，把派定住不能動只能任他插（Ｘ）。

比如說讓他坐在？？上面然後下樓梯抖呀抖，或是坐馬桶的時候舔他（哪裡？）

 

－－－

慶慶打扮成獨角獸，但是他的角是一根跟假屌，然後去操派

 

－－－

 

 

 綁架

  
腦洞：派到上海立刻被黑道圍事要逼他簽合約派不肯被軟禁。慶知道後親自出馬救人

才發現是仇家蓋瑞

 

 －－－

 獨裁者

腦洞：慶是某國獨裁者，派派是大明星，為了宣傳新片不得不去那個國家(？)結果下飛機之後就離不開了因為慶慶硬留(？)屌

 

 

慶：你信奉的自由救得了你嗎？我出錢就買下你了(屌

－－－

## [腦洞][Pinto]情人節

 

 

傻白甜／日常向／不知道會不會NC-17／慶派

應該會等七夕再寫吧（？）

大綱是這樣的：

慶慶為愛情長跑多年的派派設計了一個溫馨的求婚儀式，派派欣然答應淚牛滿面。但晚上他就懵了，因為慶慶打扮成獨角獸，雖然樣子可愛，但——他頭上那根角竟然是一根彩虹果凍顆粒假Ｏ！中間發生甚麼事情不知道，然後派派就把慶慶踢下床了。


	42. [Pinto] 量體溫＋流鶯派＋一夜情交易＋似曾相識＋牛郎＋Ｓｙｎｎｙ　ＰＷＰ

派發燒慶幫他量體溫  
然後說要排汗才會好  
所以又插他，派派泣不成聲  
隔天好了  
換慶發燒，派就依樣畫葫蘆，用按摩棒操慶  
幹，趁人之危，現在讓你吃這個  
用按摩棒跟自己的雞雞一起操

 

－－－

 

煙燻妝流鶯派  


－－－

 

新腦洞：  
蓋瑞為了派派的財產才娶派但不喜歡他  
他看到生意夥伴對派很有興趣就讓派去當交易品  
一夜情換你的合約  
沒想到一夜情之後互相愛上對方

 

－－－

  
Peter某天穿越回到一戰時期認識了漂亮的Omega史蒂夫  
就談戀愛  
史蒂夫是當時名伶  
他的養父掌控了他的一切,養父討厭Peter舅萬般阻撓  
Peter靠著自己的金融知識賺了很多錢之後把史蒂夫贖走 結婚當天不小心想起自己不是這個時代的人 就硬生被拉回現代  
似曾相識哏

 

－－－

 

派是牛郎，慶拿錢砸他  
鈔票丟過去，說：你不是最愛錢嗎？說，你開價都多少，這些錢用來買你夠不夠？  
派委屈  
  
設定：派家道中落只好去跳鋼管，慶被蓋瑞設計以為派嫌貧愛富，所以回來給他凌遲、苦毒。派其實心裡還是愛慶的，可是他好痛

 

－－－

 

O!Danny去婦產科例行性檢查身體，醫生見其風姿綽約、秀色可餐，便謊騙他作子宮頸抹片檢查什麼的（但這要先設法打開Omega的生殖腔什麼的）其實醫生是想操他。Danny蠢真，就答應了。  
黃片劇情，很黃但不暴力。

 

「為了要拿到你子宮頸的抹片，會先打開你的生殖腔，因為要打開生殖腔的關係，你等下可能會有些不適，這都屬於自然現象。這樣你有了解嗎？」  
Danny點點頭，「是的，醫生。」  
「那麼現在請你坐到檢查椅上去。」

Danny：「醫、醫生……為什麼……為ˋ什麼我覺得……」Danny不好意思問這個問題，太羞人了！  
醫生故意問：「怎麼樣了？你要說清楚，我才能幫你。」  
Danny整張臉紅得像蘋果，掙扎著到底要不要把話說出口。  
「Danny？」  
「我……我……我那裡好……好想……」  
醫生嘴角上揚，「想要什麼？你不說清楚，我不知道呀！」

 

「Danny，現在請你躺到診療床上。」  
Danny撐著發軟的身體從診療椅上下來，勉勉強搶才爬上床。

 

「現在請你腿張開，等下我會擺放一個儀器先幫你紓緩肌肉（舌頭＋跳蛋），之後會換另一個儀器幫你打開生殖腔（醫生自己的雞雞），最後才能拿到抹片。」  
Danny：「好。」

 

Danny：「醫生……這個儀器為什麼濕濕熱熱硬硬的……我有點痛……嗚……嗯……」

 

「Danny你放心，這是正常反應，之後就不會痛了。」還會很舒服。

 

Danny克制自己不要叫出來，可是真的沒辦法。  
「你可以叫出來沒關係，這是正常反應。」

 

Danny覺得奇怪，「醫生為什麼你的信息素越來越……啊啊！」生殖腔鄭在被頂撞，Danny想要逃走，但是護士卻壓住他。

 

被撞開之後，Danny覺得很奇怪為什麼儀器會卡住他的生殖腔還噴熱熱的東西。

 

「Danny請你現在做到這個位子上，機器會操開你的生殖腔。」那個位子其實是醫生的大腿 附贈阿姆斯特朗斯旋風砲附帶震動技能。

Danny後來發現自己正在被強姦想跑可是護士Sylar壓住他，因為是兩人醫院所以怎麼叫都沒用


	43. [Pinto] House of Cards

紙牌屋靈感

慶哥是白宮某高層 

派派是小記者 

滾床單拉新聞

慶哥要年紀大

派派就是個初出茅廬的小嫩肉

慶：你跟年紀大的男人交往過

派：對

慶：那你知道他們會傷害你，傷害你之後就拋棄你

派：沒有人能夠傷害我

滾床單

ABO也許


	44. [Pinto] Hunt Game

派派為了學費跟Anton一起去參加Alpha貴公子舉辦的派對

限定處子Omega才能參加

總之派派就被慶哥標記了

嚇到逃跑

後來發現懷孕了打算自己生養

可是缺錢又要養孩子又沒有Alpha安撫派派很可憐

Anton看不下去請John幫忙找他的Alpha

慶哥就找到派了

就把昏倒的派派帶回家照顧

各種寵溺

然後戀愛結婚


	45. [Pinto] 鴛鴦大盜/智障型手機/舞會喝醉/禪師/原來就是你

鴛鴦大盜

Zach是更生人

Chris是不安寂寞的O

兩個人碰上

變成鴛鴦大盜

 

\---

 

腦洞：萬里每次都在街上親慶哥，因為他知道派派會看到。所以派派後來就用智障型手機，免得心裡難過。(誤

 

 

\---

 

派派舞會喝掛被強，張慶路過救了他之後陪他復健什麼的，然後戀愛

 

 

\---

 

慶哥是宗教禪師

派派是被拐的信徒

同修

結果被蠢派弄斷根

現世報

\---

慶哥發現某篇很火紅的姘頭文作者竟然是派派自己於是要派派來示範小說中提到的體位


	46. [Pinto] 你是…… [ABO] 傻白甜走向，無虐但不知有沒有車

## [Pinto] 你是……

**警告：** 派派總受，我的文都是派派受毫無疑問！慶派、卡派（請閱讀簡介）、ABO。

**靈感：來自《人間四月天》還有林徽因的詩作。**

**〈那一晚〉**

那一晚我的船推出了河心，澄藍的天上托著密密的星。

那一晚你的手牽著我的手，迷惘的星空封鎖起重愁。

那一晚你和我分定了方向，兩個人各認取個生活的模樣。

到如今我的船仍然在海面飄，細弱的桅桿常在風濤裡搖。

到如今太陽只在我背後徘徊，層層的陰影留守在我週圍。

到如今我還記著那一晚的天，星光、淚光、白茫茫的江邊！

到如今我還想念你岸上的耕種，紅花兒黃花兒朵朵的生動。

那一天我希望要走到了頂層，蜜一般釀出那記憶的滋潤。

那一天我要跨上帶弱翼的箭，望著你花園裡射一個滿弦。

那一天你要聽到鳥般的歌唱，那便是我靜候著你的讚賞。

那一天你要看到零亂的花影，那便是我私闖入當年的邊境！

 

**〈你是人間的四月天〉**

我說你是人間的四月天； 

笑音點亮了四月風； 

輕靈在春的光豔中交舞著變。 

 

你是四月早天裡的雲煙， 

黃昏吹著風的軟， 

星子在無意中閃， 

細雨點灑在花前。 

 

那輕，那娉婷，你是， 

鮮妍百花的冠冕你戴著， 

你是天真，莊嚴， 

你是月月的月圓。 

 

雪化後那片鵝黃，你像； 

新鮮初放芽的綠，你是； 

柔嫩喜悅水光浮動著你夢中期待的白蓮。

 

你是一樹一樹的花開， 

是燕在樑間呢喃， 

\---你是愛，是暖，是希望， 

你是人間的四月天。 

 

 **簡介：** 派派跟卡兒從小青梅竹馬，卡兒是派派的鄰居大哥哥。派派長大之後跟卡兒很親，幾乎做什麼事情都在一起。卡兒甚至為了照顧派派，申請去派派的大學當校醫，這是大二以後的事情了。

大一的時候，派派認識慶哥，慶哥是他的學長，他們修很多一樣的課，於是逐漸走在一起，做很多事情。

大二的時候因為卡兒搬來，所以派派就跟卡兒一起住。卡兒漸漸知道有慶哥這麼一號人物，保護慾興起。

慶哥就說：「我喜歡派派，我知道你也喜歡，我們公平競爭。」卡兒答應。

接下來就是各種追求各種寵。

派派快被兩個人膩死了，就故意申請到英國交換一學期。

卡兒因為工作關係走不開，慶哥也快畢業抽不開身，剛好給派派喘息的空間。

派派回到美國，兩個人去接機，都很期待派派給答覆，因為派派在電話上說回來會給他們答覆。但最後派派誰都沒有選擇。

暑假時派派生日，兩個終於收斂的人一起為派派辦了個低調的生日聚餐。

燈光美氣氛佳的仲夏（其實是暮夏吧）派派微醺，躲在卡兒的懷裡，就像小時候那樣黏膩。慶哥看到這幕心痛，轉身打算離開。這時卡兒拉住他，跟他說：「派派有事跟你講。」因為慶哥速度太快了微醺的派派有點追不上。

派派抓住慶哥的手，告訴他自己的真心。慶哥懵逼，卡兒也不知道什麼時候不見了。慶哥親吻派派之後問：「為何你選擇我？」派派笑著說：「讓我用一輩子的時間回答你這個問題。」

那天是滿月，清空萬里，月亮很圓。


	47. [Pinto] 廣東話

真係好Ｌ想用廣東話寫篇文

就派而家好L火滾

因為慶同人去Gay Bar冇同佢講先又喝醉比人開左房影左相。

雖然都係冇發生乜事

但正宮生氣就係有理

慶只好跪算盤同佢懺悔

派：你條撚樣咪撚跪喺度啦塞鳩住條路你以為你食玻璃大架透明架？點解唔去搵d金絲貓呀你老味！

慶：俾多次機會啦（抱大腿）我唔係有心架係飲大左俾人搞！

派：我屌你個仆街當我三歲塞豆窿？你真係當我傻架？咁點解你又唔問我去唔去，哎我屌你個——

慶繼續比派屌到飛起

然後慶：老婆大人俾條生路啦！

派：好啊！我要你做乜你就做乜你話好唔好啊？

慶點頭如搗蒜

派：好，而家我去搵Ｄ道具黎。

慶：？？！！！

ｄ野


	48. [Pinto] Starry Night of Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穿越  
> 拿以前原創的腦洞改的

慶是一個藝術品大盜，他最喜歡的是一兩百年前的藝術家派的作品。他偷派派的作品不是為了賣，是為了收藏。他在研究派派的過程中，愛上這個命運多舛的貴族藝術家。

一天星空密密的晚上，慶哥去一個教堂偷派派雕塑的聖母像，但他看那個聖母像看得很入迷，覺得很像派。

一道光閃過，他發現一個昏迷的男子，翻過來看很像派派，一方面怕他把自己的長相說出去——不知道有沒有被看到——所以就抓回家。

然後他們談戀愛，因為派也是個深櫃，但一兩百年前誰跟你出櫃？因此也聽家裡的話娶了妻子。他的妻子不喜歡他，所以設計他想要謀家產。

慶給派看他偷的派派作品，說無論如何就是找不到派派這張擬女化的自畫像中的藍寶石項鍊「靜謐的星夜」——同時也是這幅畫的畫名——這條項鍊在藝術界很有名，因為具有非常現代的工藝與設計感。慶就己做了一條仿的，送給了派。

派戴著那條項鍊跟慶共度良宵，還給慶拍了藝術照。

慶說他很喜歡這幅畫，因為畫中的女爵長得很像派——他所迷戀的藝術家——而畫中人卻如此悲傷，雖然在笑，但是眼神很悲傷。派派說他沒畫過這幅畫，慶很不解，因為這已經被鑑定過是派派的畫作。

之後，派派發現慶是他自己的後世子孫，但是他穿越過來的時候沒有子嗣，所以他知道自己如果不回去，慶會有存在的危險。慶不願意讓派派回去，他寧可自己消失也不要派派遭毒手。

但是派派太愛慶，就自己偷偷回去。回去之後才知道，太太偷人生下了小孩，他不回來根本也無所謂。可是他已經回不了現代了。

他太思念慶，於是把自己畫成女爵，身處藍得不能再藍的星空下，配戴著那條藍寶石項鍊，以紀念這段難以再得的愛情。他知道，這幅畫慶會偷到。於是在生命中最後的時刻，他把在慶那裡看到的，他還沒創作的畫像或作品都創作出來，為的就是讓慶能夠偷到。

項鍊其實在現代，並沒有拿回到過去。但他的妻子以為他藏有這條項鍊，就想害他。

時間繼續推移。

派派最後遭到妻子毒手，如同藝術史上記載的。

雖然警察沒有證據，但派派妻子的名聲已經毀掉，在那個注重名譽的年代，已經無人願意理睬。

而他騙來的家產逐漸敗光，到最後連莊園都易主，這也是為什麼到慶哥這個時候，連他的祖上是怎樣的風光都不知道。

現代。

慶再也無心力去偷派派的作品。某天慶在那個他與派相遇的教堂那裡辦的展覽中，看見一個長得很像派的人。他想要搭訕，可是心很痛。他不自覺跟著那個人來到湖邊，那個湖水就跟派的眼睛一樣藍，倒映著晴朗的天空。

那個人轉身，一抹燦笑：「好久不見。」

晚上的湖邊酒會，原來喧囂的場合在人們發現在湖水中載浮載沉，手裡抓著「靜謐的星夜」的慶之後，一切都不一樣了……在整理慶遺物的時候發現了很多派派的被盜的畫作還有一些是派派的筆法但是很新的畫作。鑑定師很不解，讓大家更不解的是那些彩色相片。慶哥的大盜身分被發現了，但是留下了另一個藝術界謎團……

AE：沒有最後一句。


	49. [Pinto] [Miles] 我想跟他領養孩子

慶跟萬里決定領養孩子，他將此事告訴了派。

派派黯然，裝堅強然後回家哭。

慶拿出派家的鑰匙，開門進去果然看到哭倒在地的派。

只能抱著他跟著痛哭，清醒後他們依舊只能是朋友。


	50. [Pinto] [ABO] 一樹梨花壓海棠

阿舍！慶／煙花！派，反正走向就很陳三兩爬堂但是不會讓派派爬堂啦XD

派派是養在深閨的Ｏ，爸爸是朝廷高官，媽媽自然也就是命婦。

派派自幼知書達禮，怎知一家遭到奸臣陷害，派爹被流放，途中病死，母親跟著去了。

為了葬父母，所以把自己賣了並且叮囑姊姊一定要考到狀元，姊弟兩含淚分開，Katie說一定會回來接派派。

但派派輾轉被賣到其他地方。

後來派派賣詩賣藝不賣shen，有點小錢就收留了賓哥（Ben Foster），幫助他趕考，賓哥說到時候有出息一定幫他贖身，也會幫忙尋找Katie。

但沒想到老鴇把派派強賣給肥佬慶。

地主員外慶阿舍是痴肥佬，都快知天命了卻以床上運動強身，並專門向Ji院收取租金。

聽聞妓院老鴇的二八年華歐米茄寶貝只賣藝不賣shen而且很有文才，就故意說要納他入門。老鴇在慶阿舍的yin威下只好答應，於是派就過門了。

洞房時派因為沒經驗就很害怕，然後慶邊艸，肚子邊搖。

派一直哭，越哭慶越xing奮。他想起蘇東坡的詩，覺得他現在的處境就是一樹梨花壓海棠，哭哭。

總之後來派派發現肥佬也是讀書人，只是不得志，就幫助他讀書。兩人常常一來一往，你一句詩，我一句詞。慶哥的詩才還比不過派，他覺得派派這樣子不像是一般煙花。

後來慶也順利中進士。

於是一家遷往京城，最後賓哥、慶跟Katie聯手把仇人給揭發了。

派派找回身分，大團圓結局。


	51. [Pinto拉郎] 就是台車

Rex跟Leonard都是Hunsen的Omega兒子

因為是O覺得沒用反正嫁出去都像潑出去的水

所以父子關係很差

R跟L住在一起常常互相「慰藉」

Leonard : Rex 我想要你的JJ 我想一輩子都跟你在一起 我討厭Alpha 他們都跟爸爸一樣討厭

然後兄弟就會抱在一起睡

Hunsen的仇家請Harry綁架兩個O要贖金  
綁了之後Hunsen也沒付儲金

兩個O就一直在Harry那裡

兄弟倆怕死了因為他們討厭Alpha

Harry覺得這兩個O很瘋可是很可愛

但是不聽話所以就獨立監禁(?)因為兩隻放一起會搞事

每天輪流嚇他們

 說你爸不給錢 你們就要用屁/////股還 

 騙他們說要開一間O愛劇樂部 把他們關在小房間裡面 只有屁///股露出來 腳吊起來 給人艸

Leonard就害怕了可是Rex繼續罵 : 屌你老母! 你大我啊?? 有種就來! 

於是Harry就故意弄了個假的房間然後把Rex吊進去

Rex開始害怕 

 後來他太害怕就蜷縮在角落 

Harry就讓Leonard去安慰他 

 安慰安慰，兄弟倆就自己玩起來了

因為小時候爸爸都不理他們　所以他們就會自己玩自己

Harry透過監視錄影看到Leonard坐在Rex腿上跟他接吻快受不了

後來就把兩個Ｏ關在一起

 某天早上聞到超好聞的味道

打開房門看到發情的兩個Ｏ

L坐在R的JJ上面自己動還順便用手指幫R

Harry爆發

把他們兩個分開

 一個用JJ艸 一個用舌頭艸

 受不了直接標記 先標記完Rex之後標記Leonard

Harry還偷看兄弟洗澡澡

兄弟倆還鴛鴦戲水

Harry心想屌你老味 這不編入後宮行嗎


	52. [Pinto] 傻白甜 禪師慶

## [腦洞求寫手] 傻白甜Pinto文

慶哥是宗/教/禪/師（附/佛/外/道）

創立「慶心良功——正一藍教」

派派是被慶哥拐的信/徒

跟派說「同~修」可以達到精神上的昇華

禪/師慶色yu心起結果被處/男派折斷下///體

派不是故意的

禪師現//世///報

 [@慕夜](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4287343) ：

然後派派後來沈迷拜陽//教

想給禪//師強身健體


	53. [Spirk] Notre Dame De Paris AU

對照表

Esmeralda : Jim  
Quasimodo : Spock  
Frollo : Marcus  
Phoebus : Gary  
Fleur-de-Lys : 隨便

 

反正就是因為Spock尖耳所以讓他當Quasimodo。

 

Jim有一雙美麗的眼睛，深深吸引著三個男人。

美麗的東西人人都喜歡，人人都想要把之於手——終究會被毀掉，

除了面惡心善的那個人，沒有人真正懂得珍惜與欣賞。


	54. [Pinto] 校花吧

派派是校園美人

後來他發現

慶哥是學校論壇上派派版的圈管

 

完整腦洞如下

 

派派是校花，千人喜萬人愛，長得可愛好看又會念書人緣好又心地善良，什麼都好，就是個科技絕緣體，然後不為人知的私下有點癲有點狂但在外很注重形象。

校園論壇中有人開了校花派吧，慶很想當吧主可是一直失敗，索性自己也開了個派派吧。吧主慶從各個博客上搬運派派照片，所以很多人就很喜歡慶，派派吧的粉也越來越多，使得慶在吧上呼風喚雨。後來因為慶太過自滿也管太多，從吧主變成圈管粉頭，惹人厭，甚至還在板上掛無辜的人，瞬間很多人都跳坑，有的甚至討厭起派派來。

科技絕緣體派派根本不曉得此事，直到高中部的學長Karl跟派派說了這件事他才知道。而Karl還是因為跟派太親近而被掛，他超級火大的，說吧上很多照片都是從他博客中扒的也沒問過，還舉報他害他被河蟹。周學長也被掛，他也很火大說有人說他盜圖，氣死他了，明明那些圖都是他跟Karl拍的。校花派吧吧主是Zoe，他也被掛得超不爽的，還說有人在校花派吧上抱怨說他寫派派文被掛說派寫得太OOC，可是派派就是那麼癲啊。賓科士打哥更是摩拳擦掌說他只是在博客中虧派那天穿的衣服很不適合他就被組團爆掛，下面有人回覆說我只是說派頭有點大就被組團掛，另一個人說我只是問為什麼他要用翻蓋手機就被掛了三天，到底想怎樣啦。

派派於是辦了帳戶上校花派吧發文道歉說他不知道自己會造成大家的不便。有人就問派派說：「有人把你寫懷孕啊難道你接受你有子宮嗎？」派說：「有什麼關係？我尊重創作。」後來派派請派派吧的版主出來跟他見面，他想當面談清楚。

於是慶就跟派約見面了，順勢告白但被派拒絕：「我不喜歡傷害別人的人，網路上有很多人發言都不會思考後果，這樣很不好，傷害到別人都不知道，我不會跟這樣的人做朋友，除非他跟被傷害過的人道歉。」離開時派派又補了一句：「我也不喜歡謠言，你的吧上有很多錯誤信息，很多東西並不是你認為是正確的就是正確的。再見。」

慶倍受打擊。他痛定思痛，決定聽派派的話，於是親自找出那些被他掛的人，一個一個徵求他們的原諒。也在派派吧上道歉，請從前跟他一起掛人的人也跟大家道歉。派派被慶打動了，說：「你看，現在學校的氣氛是不是健康多了？歡迎你當我朋友。」

後來派就跟慶一起讀書，一起出去玩。雖然很多人一開始還是不太喜歡慶，但看到派都原諒慶了就也不再討厭慶了。

多年以後，慶跟派結婚了，婚禮上慶發表感言說感謝派派幫助他，否則他就是個網路校霸，還好有派派及時拉他一把，今天他才會有這麼多朋友與這麼美好的另一伴，謝謝派派，謝謝原諒他的人。

完


	55. [Pinto] Taken　[ABO]

最近派的情緒不太好，也一直很累，所以大佬就帶他回義大利，租一棟別墅住。

大佬順便處理生意，就讓派自己去玩，反正這裡沒人認識他們。

派就租遊艇出海去游泳，享受自由的空氣，平常都在慶手下的保護下，一點都不自在。

但其實慶還是有請人服侍派就是了(實際上是保護)但沒想到，那人其實是歐洲知名的fan'zui集團的眼線，專門guai賣Omega，所以派就被綁了。

慶在手機中聽到，就嗆堵說： **「我不知道你是誰，我不知道你想要什麼，如果你是要錢，我可以告訴你我沒有錢。（因為說自己有錢的話派會更危險）。但我擁有非常特殊的技能，一種我已在一段很長久的職業中使用了非常非常多年的技能。一種令我成為你們這種人的夢魘的技能。如果你現在就讓我的Omega離開，那我們就兩清。我不會找你，我也不會追蹤你。但是如果你不聽勸，我會尋找你，我會找到你，然後我會sha掉你。」**

對方嘲笑他後就掛斷了。

派被抓之後被帶去賣黑市，對方說這是一個被標記過的Omega，所以價錢低了些。然後派又被發現懷孕了，價格又飆高了，因為有些人喜歡懷孕的Omega，除了小孩可以當nu'li以外，Omega會有mu乳，而且身體比較敏gan……派這時才知道懷孕，很高興卻也很緊張，很無助，求放過但是只招來訕笑，所以一直哭，希望大佬能趕快找到他。

一直哭賣相差，加上派趁亂想逃走失敗，所以派就被mi昏了。大佬等不及手下趕來，自己先去追蹤派的下落，一路打打殺殺，那些人也聽到風聲，就不斷轉移派。

最後大佬單槍匹馬做掉整間zei窟，救出派，手下也剛好趕到，善後。然後在醫院，卡爾說派已經懷孕了，慶很高興，但想到他們竟然要賣懷孕的Omega，更不爽，就要滅整個集團。後來慶把集團首領滅了，整個集團也轉型成為慈善機構。

完。


	56. [Pinto] Love at First Sight (ABO)

慶三歲的時候被帶去看剛出生的派派

那時候派派竟然睜開了眼睛,咕溜咕溜地盯著慶,就是不看其他人

這就是他們愛情的起源（一見鍾情）

因為這層關係，所以倆家人就想說，反正慶是Ａ派是Ｏ，就訂婚約吧！

慶很保護派，後來上學，每天下了課都要去找派派

也許是天生一對，所以他們有一些特殊的連接，慶可以感受得出來派，大概就是找一百個人穿一樣的衣服並且戴面具，慶也能找出來哪個是派。

躲貓貓也總是能夠找到他

「又給你找到了，討厭～」派派鼓起的腮幫子最是可愛

 

 **短篇甜餅版：** 派家真的故意找了一百個O讓慶去找派，慶馬上就找到了，然後派派就說：「又給你找到了，討厭你～」（搥慶胸），結婚，結束。（其實派派也有相同能力，這是雙向的）

  
**中篇狗血版：**

派派被拐走，找都找不到人，派爹派娘就跟慶說：「沒關係了，你如果碰到喜歡的人，就結婚吧，我們沒有關係。」

慶不願意。後來某天慶開車停紅綠燈，馬上有煙花跑過來搭訕（慶開敞篷車），慶原來不想甩這些人，但他突然感覺到一股好久不見的熟悉感，然後他看見了那雙眼睛。

他就不管三七二十一，先讓派派上車。派派對慶已經沒有什麼印象了，因為上頭讓他打抑制劑的關係，也感應不到慶是他的另一半。後來他覺得慶好奇怪，要他來飯店卻不要他（派派第一天上工），也不知道要怎麼處理。

慶知道急不得，可是又不能放派回去，就提出包/養。總之有的沒有的，最後面派派慢慢想起來，每天夢中那個霧霧的人臉，那個疼愛他的大哥哥就是慶。

然後結尾派家真的故意找了一百個O讓慶去找派，慶馬上就找到了，然後派派就說：「又給你找到了，討厭你～」（搥慶胸），結婚，結束。

 

BGM〈I believe my heart〉：

Whenever I see your face, the world disappears  
All in a single glance so revealing  
You smile and I feel as though I've known you for years

How do I know to trust what I'm feeling

 

I believe my heart  
What else can I do  
When every part of  
Every thought leads  
Me straight to you

 

I believe my heart

There's no other choice   
For now and whenever   
My heart speaks I can   
Only hear your voice

The lifetime before we met  
Has faded away  
How did I live a moment  
Without you

 

You don't have to speak

At all   
I know what you'd say   
And I know every secret   
About you

 

I believe my heart

What else can I do   
When every part of   
Every thought leads   
Me straight to you   


 

I believe my heart

There's no other choice   
For now and whenever   
My heart speaks I can   
Only hear your voice

 

I believe my heart

What else can I do   
When every part of   
Every thought leads   
Me straight to you   


 

I believe my heart

There's no other choice   
For now and whenever   
My heart speaks I can   
Only hear your voice


	57. [Spirk] 天蠶腳[完]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11418315/chapters/26200695

某種奇幻世界觀，或乾脆星艦世界觀，總之積木被抓要被拷問，但他嘴硬所以敵人打算用特殊方式逼其就範。一如可汗大怒吼中，可汗用蟲逼迫Chekov聽話，那這個外星人(克林貢？)用某種長長肥肥的蟲——天蠶——塞積木屁屁，然後黏液有催情效果。

 

 

 

然後中春藥效果還硬撐

 

 

蟲蟲碾壓腸腸，細毛撩腸壁

 

 

 

外星人：看你能撐多久

 

 

然後派式忍耐臉，還有臉紅

後有詩曰：「艦長愛吃漢堡包，肥蟲蠕動全是毛；寇克屁屁有口福，吃了以後變喵喵！」


	58. [Spirk] Ice and Desire（偽Kirk/Pike）[寫了]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655832/chapters/31364928

 

想腦一篇Jim暗戀Pike但是沒有說破  
Pike知道Jim喜歡他但是他也沒點破  
總是用暗示的方式讓Jim知道這不妥  
當然Jim才不理會，他還是義無反顧

然而熱愛卻得不到的那種輾轉反側

使他到處發生一夜情，然後獲得一個種馬之名

但是!!  
早在先前Spock就跟Jim意外連接了  
那時Spock跟Uhura交往  
而且覺得Jim暗戀Pike很要不得(那你師生戀就很得體嗎)  
所以他就用屏蔽的方式先隔絕  
等學期結束才要請Jim跟他到瓦肯解除連接(你不知道那是t'hy'la嗎)  
結果發生Narada事件

假定Pike在這時為了保護Jim死了

Jim很悲痛，這種悲痛衝破了Spock的屏蔽

Spock因為母星與母親的關係，屏蔽變得不穩定

加上Jim內心的哭嚎讓他發現先前是他太過偏見

各種原因讓Spock漸漸發現Jim的美好

過去認為他不檢點，現在卻看起來像是最純真的愛

但Jim還是沉浸在Pike過世的傷痛裡  
加上之前Spock處處找他麻煩所以對他印象也不好  
各種經過後來總算在一起了

其實純粹想寫Jim暗戀Pike 

可能會用〈What Is A Youth〉歌詞來寫

 

What is a youth?

Impetuous fire,

What is a maid?

Ice and desire,

The world wags on.

 

A rose will bloom,

It then will fade,

So does a youth,

So does the fairest maid.

 

Comes a time when one sweet smile.

Has it season for a while,

Then love’s in love with me,

 

Some they think only to marry,

Others will tease and tarry,

Mine is the very best parry,

Cupid he rules us all,

 

Caper the caper, but sing me a song,

Death will come soon to hush us along,

Sweeter then honey and bitter as gall,

Love is a task and it never will pall,

Sweeter then honey and bitter as gall,

Cupid he rules us all….

 

Spock也休假

他會開發小林丸測試

積木會去挑戰

但是他靠作弊的方式

所以讓Spock更討厭他

甚至要求他要跟他道瓦肯星上去解除連接

積木不肯　覺得Ｓｐｏｃｋ在刁難他

Spock在不適宜的場合中說出Jim暗戀Ｐｉｋｅ的事情

然後讓Ｇａｒｙ知道了

Gary去散播

Ｊｉｍ以為是Ｓｐｏｃｋ幹的好事

所以也討厭Spock

Jim先前已經因為Pike的種種暗示覺得很痛苦　於是跑出去野

製造自己放浪的名聲（其實沒有）　希望Pike會多注意他

偶然聽見這些八卦的Spock又更不喜歡Jim了，只覺得為什麼自己會跟這個人連接


	59. [Spirk] 這孩子[Mpreg]

積木原本誇海口說三年畢業  
結果第二年才開始就休學一年  
隔年回來的時候帶了一個娃  
大家都在猜這個slut的小孩是誰的  
積木不肯說  
因為Marcus還在施壓  
只有Bones知道積木是被Marcus強X懷孕的  
Pike先是不曉得 之後才知道  
然後Spock意外跟Jim連接之後發現事實  
所以他跟Pike通報  
什麼的


	60. [Spirk] 玻璃房中的寵物

就積木被抓，瓦肯人只是把他關在玻璃做的房間，每天盯著他看，看他生氣看他搥牆都不作任何反應，所以積木銳氣每天都在變少，最後覺得有點弱（雖然我覺得它可能會越挫越勇，但算了，為了後面的肉）等到積木精神耗弱之後，瓦肯人開始艸他，然後積木被艸到哭，艸到求饒可是沒用，然後艸到失禁（對不起我後媽）


	61. [Pinto] 幽禁play

Chris 害怕地看向那個十多天來一直坐在外頭盯著自己看的男人，他正開門走進來，這本該是Chris一個很好的機會，他可以攻擊這男人，試圖拿到腳鐐的鑰匙，然後逃出去……但是他沒有，他不知道為什麼，那個男人的眼神令他害怕。即使他當時做了這麼多的威嚇，那男人依舊保持笑容，還有那可怕的、邪魅的眼神……

打量他從頭到腳。

一如現在。

男人逐漸逼近，而Chris逐步後退……然而他馬上就碰上牆了，因為這本就不是一個多大的空間。

Chris覺得喉嚨乾澀，他完全說不出一個字詞。

而男人駕輕就熟，毫不費力就將他定在玻璃牆上，一隻腿就將他兩腿分開……

男人在他頸項間用力吸氣，像是要將他的魂魄吸淨似的，Chris只覺得渾身發毛，不敢輕舉妄動。而後男人又舔了他的耳朵，讓他全身起了雞皮疙瘩，呼吸與心跳都在加速。

隨後，男人一把手就撕爛他的襯衫袖子，半邊襯衫就這樣破爛在地，讓他露出一大片肌膚，包含那個因緊張而挺立的紅英——旋即被男人一口含住。

「嗯！」Chris忍住這奇異的感覺，男人濕熱的口腔與騷癢的舌苔不斷刺激他的乳首，這種未曾有過的感覺就像是電擊一般。在他分心時，男人已將他的雙手高舉銬在牆上，而那高度使得他必須稍微殿起腳尖。

又是一陣撕裂聲，Chris知道自己的褲子也罹難了。

男人粗魯地扯下他的內褲，也粗魯地把潤滑液擠進Chris未經人事的幽徑。那冰涼與異物入侵感使得Chris驚叫出聲，然而接下來的才真教他永生難忘。

那個非禮他、非法囚禁他的男人從一旁的抽屜——為什麼前幾天他都沒發現這抽屜竟有這種穢物——拿出情趣玩具，就往他裡頭塞。

「不要——不要——求你——」Chris不斷扭動身子，可是只招來兩記巴掌打在他屁股上，而後男人又拿了一條繩子，將他的右腳吊起，讓他想要合起腳或是扭動都沒辦法，因為他連站立都很辛苦。

男人替Chris戴上口塞，又在他後穴塞進兩顆跳蛋跟一個肛塞。

他當然不會放過Chris前面的寶貝，前面的寶貝也被固定了兩顆跳蛋，其中一棵，被固定在他的蘑菇頭上。

Chris閉上眼，後穴的飽脹感有點舒服卻又有點奇怪，而下腹的異樣感令他感到羞恥——這些東西都還沒有被按下開關。

男人滿意地打量了他，然後推了一面全身鏡到他面前。

「你會喜歡自己的樣子的。等會兒，我替你上夾，你先欣賞一下自己有多美。」說完，五個玩具同時啟動。

「嗯嗯嗯——！」Chris想叫罵，但他的聲音都背口塞給化作無意義的文字。而他看到鏡中的自己，討厭！他不想看到這樣的自己！可是那鏡子——不！

Chris瞪大雙眼。

四週的透明玻璃現在竟成了反光玻璃，任憑他看向哪裡，都只會看到羞恥的自己……


	62. [Pinto]  飛絮飛花 [已在寫]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇寫了：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11722119/chapters/26404305

篇名未定   
總裁慶/超然派 

金縷曲　　納蘭性德

**疏影臨書卷。帶霜華、高高下下，粉脂都遣。別是幽情嫌嫵媚，紅燭啼痕休泫。趁皓月、光浮冰繭。恰與花神供寫照，任潑來淡墨無深淺。持素障，夜中展。**

**殘缸掩過看逾顯。相對處、芙蓉玉綻，鶴翎銀扁。但得白衣時慰藉，一任浮雲蒼犬。塵土隔、軟紅偷免。簾幕西風人不寐，恁清光肯惜驦裘典。休便把、落英翦。**

   
突然想寫派是慶的地下|情|婦，職業是自由作家，慶是總裁，政＊＊＊＊治聯姻，天天吵架。   
他們的相遇是這樣的：某天慶吵架後心情鬱悶自己當遊魂亂走，就遇到了在湖水中游泳的派，派只穿襯衫跟內褲，因為沒想到有人會來，總之非常性|感，然後他看到慶之後不好意思地起身，慶藉機搭訕，請他吃東西，兩人交換聯絡方式之後常常聊天，之後愛上對方，發展成地下|情。派平常是自顧自地生活，是世間少有的小超然，慶的家庭對他沒有影響，他也懶得關心那些，他覺得倆人相愛已足夠，名份什麼完全不計較。但慶的老婆發現後不爽被綠，想把派找出來，但派平常真的太低調，又住在郊區山上自己生活不食人間煙火，所以她沒立刻找到。但還是被找到了，於是親臨並興師問罪，但派真的太超然，她說一句派就堵一句，講到她沒沒輒。慶知道派被騷擾也很火，就拿出證據說妳也綠我你憑什麼去找派！   
什麼的

 

妻：你這個賤人！

派：我知道。我見人，人見人愛。

妻：你！

 

派：人生就這麼長一段時間，你跑來跟我吵跟我鬧浪費我的時間，我心情差，嘴當然毒

 

慶：你那天怎麼就在這裡游泳？

派：這是我家的湖，你也看到這裡只有我這麼一個住戶，我當然想下水就下水。我很早就注意到你了，只是沒想到你站在那裡那麼久，後來索性坐了下來，看我游泳，我當然就不好意思了……(嬌羞)

 

 

妻：你別想騙錢！就是個狐狸精，都騙住這樣的房子了還想從他那裡噱錢，作夢！

派：乜鳩？這我家啊你來以前沒探聽清楚嗎？我沒拿槍轟你是我心情好，再說我跟他在一起是為了愛，我自己賺的就夠用了好不？

 

(後來)

 

慶：你直接拿傢伙嚇跑她不就好了？派：可是她很好玩，我忍不住。

 

妻：你你你就是個土包子，把愛情講得這麼廉價！

派：跟什麼人說話用甚麼話，你自己把愛看得那麼廉價，當然愛就廉價，所以我也不用太咬文嚼字～(攤手)

妻：我艸你個你個……

派:我去你個花開富貴，我頂你個肺，屌你老味！！！！(慶妻氣暈)

 

 

慶回想初遇當時派突然起身，濕漉漉的襯衫呈現半透明，緊緊貼著他的身體，長度剛好讓他遮掩下身。那纖瘦的腰枝，有點兒窄的肩膀，暗金色的髮絲貼著他的臉，他的唇是那麼地粉，更別說胸前若隱若現的兩點紅櫻柔嫩……想得慶都硬了。常常休假就找派一起度過，後來他們習慣在家裡裸！身，一整個超然生活。春天的時候，後面的山坡上開滿了花，派習慣會到那裡去想事情。慶來了沒看到派，最後在山坡上發現睡著了的派，他又怦然～

 

水珠從他的頭頂順著髮絲滴落在他的鼻尖上，甚至睫毛上也有些水珠……雙唇微起，欲說還休。

 

天使的臉孔，隱士的生活；超然的內心，辣毒的嘴巴

 

某天慶慶出差半年回國第一件事情就是直奔派派家，因為派派懶得上網是個隱逸之士，這半年他在國外害相思。然後慶看到一個大鬍子在游泳心想這是誰啊！？結果是派，因為慶慶不在騎實多少心情受了影響，就留了鬍子。

 

 

 

 


	63. [Pinto] 極短篇腦洞 PT1

一

派派在飛機上上廁所忘記鎖門，慶哥想去洗把臉以為廁所沒人就進去了，一看到剛尿完的派的丁丁，色yu心起，鎖門一把抓住派派的丁，派派丁丁被制住，不敢亂動，然後＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿。

 

二

慶哥是機長，乘工作之便幫人走si。有一天收了個包裹說一定得放頭等艙靠近駕駛艙那裡，慶覺得奇怪就偷偷看了一眼。結果是人家走si OMEGA，也就是派。派用眼神求慶哥救他，慶哥於心不忍就救了派，然後慶哥就被追sha了。

 

三

慶哥拍STID那場戲哭得太真，事後發現原來是因為自己愛上派，派不知道還取笑慶哥太入戲。

 

四

慶哥被校花派派譏笑丁丁太小於是苦練帝王神功，終於把校花派操昏，一雪前恥。

 

五

大導演慶利用威勢逼迫小演員陪睡，派派遭人爆料是慶慶首席暖~床，線人告訴ＸＸ報說派派日夜被慶JY

 

六

金融鉅子派派被恐Ｘ份子慶綁架，直播說如果不怎樣就要對派不利但慶愛上派了就＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿。

 

七

派派是慶哥作出來的仿生人，然後皮革馬力翁

 

八

芭蕾舞者派派與他的狂熱粉絲慶

 

九

慶哥醉酒倒在路邊  
派派經過撿屍扒錢

 

十

因為A!Sylar一直跟蹤O!Danny讓Danny非常不高興所以把兒子抱回娘家，憋了一陣子後出門就推著嬰兒車逛超市，結果被壞人搭訕想拐去賣掉，然後那個人就不見惹

 

十一

慶慶一人多化 壓派舔派操派

 

十二

慶哥讓派派luo泳游蛙式（這個會寫在牛郎日記裡面）

 

十三

 派派跪著 慶哥diao打他

 

十四（毀盡三觀請慎閱）

慶哥綁架了學生派派之後讓他穿尿布坐學步車，尿布後面有開洞，學步車上面有假雞雞。有時候慶哥會直接連尿布都不脫直接上派。還有換尿布時間，派派最怕這個。然後傑夫布里吉跟班佛斯特調查派派失蹤一案，懷疑到慶哥身上，然後找慶哥家垃圾時找到一大堆沾滿精液的尿布，驗了ＤＮＡ之後發現有慶哥的精液也有派的，然後救回派派。


	64. [Pinto] 陰陽人(ABO)

**配對：慶派**

**警告：ＡＢＯ，私設派派同時有AO體質，** **也就是俗稱陰陽人。**

以下開始：

慶派都是Ａ，不過派是陰陽人，所以體內也有Ｏ的生X器官，只是父母不想派被歧視，所以從小當Ａ養。派派也不懂這些，只是聽父母的話按時吃藥（抑制劑）活了二十年也相安無事。慶哥一開始不喜歡派，覺得身為一個Ａ他太弱了。甚至會故意放信息素要跟派鬥，派也不甘示弱放信息素，結果身體開始分泌液體，之後昏倒。

卡兒知道後大怒嗆慶，也罵派說身體不好還這樣，慶也覺得奇怪為什麼派派的信息素後來會參雜了一點Ｏ的信息素味，但覺得是自己糊塗了。

卡兒發現派派身體失調，必須讓Ｏ的那部分正常作業一段時間，所以就改壓制Ａ的部分。派派知道以後很震驚，但也只能休養，所以他就飛去義大利暫住。

剛好慶也回義大利了，在海邊巧遇踏著浪的派，看道美景美人又聞到香甜味道覺得很香就想搭訕可是看到臉一驚，派也不願意事情被發現就假裝是另一個人，慶哥將信將疑，可還是覺得不可能有Ａ可以變成Ｏ最後也是信了。

派一開始不想理慶，但是慶死纏爛打，派派感動了，兩人就在義大利度過一段時光。後來卡兒幫派調身體調回Ａ，派覺得變回Ａ，大概慶也不會愛他了，就一聲不響地走了。

慶很難過，找派找好久找不到，問了人說那天有一個Ａ把一個長得很像派的人帶走了，慶心碎。

回到加州，派很思念慶，慶也很思念派，這時派的身體也好得差不多，考慮動腺體手術，因為以前都是Ａ的關系所以他比較喜歡Ｂ或Ｏ一時也改不過來，雖然愛慶可是覺得只是意外。他想繼續當Ａ，可是又回想起慶，他又覺得捨不得，不知道該怎麼辦才好。

最後慶發現派就是義大利的那個Ｏ，就說不管你是Ａ還是Ｏ都沒關係我愛的是你啊！派感動，兩人就在一起了。


	65. [Pinto] 警察臨檢

**警告：黃爆、警官慶／無辜善良小市民派、Ｒ（？）**

 

派派有一天開車，在荒郊野外的公路上突然被一個交警攔下，說要臨檢。交警慶說：「我們接獲消息，可能有人攜帶違法物品，請下車接受檢查。」

派：「警官先生您好，我是善良市民，絕對沒有攜帶違法物品。」

慶：「真是不老實，還說你沒有攜帶違法物品，你這下面一大包不就是木蒼石包弓單藥嗎？」（抓）

派：「那、那不是……」（臉紅不知所措）

慶：「拿出你的木倉石包持有證出來給我看一下。」

派：「我沒有……」

慶：「那就是違法了，請把褲子脫下來，我必須檢查檢察，看你還有沒有持有不法藥物。」

派害怕但不敢不做，然後慶慶就用自己的丁丁檢查了派派的PP，確認沒有藏東西。

 

完。


	66. [Pinto] 劇作家卡爾

積木跪在養父卡兒的床頭聽重病的養父說過往的一切　卡兒是個劇作家　他告訴積木他寫的劇本都是真實故事　也是他的父母的故事  
故事的主人翁慶哥的未婚妻呼呼後來嫁了別人　生下派派之後家中失火　奶娘把派派救了出來可是呼呼夫妻倆都死於祝融  
慶哥收養了派派　把他養大　其實這時慶哥也另外娶了老婆　派派逐漸長大　出落得越來越像他的母親  
慶哥平常把自己關在書房內　因為看到派就想到呼　所以平常派很少看到慶　只有在逢年過節時才會看到  
他內心不知道　可是他其實已經愛上這個名為養父的人　而對呼呼難以忘懷的慶又何嘗不是如此呢  
卡兒是慶哥的遠房親戚　因為法國革命逃到英國避難　住在慶哥家　也愛上了派　但他沒想到派竟然愛的是他的養父也就是慶  
後來受到慶哥老婆的挑唆　告訴那時已經懷了慶哥孩子的派說　慶哥是他的親生父親　派派大驚就早產了  
後來渾渾噩噩的　不小心就打翻油燈燒了整棟房子　卡兒將孩子抱出　而慶哥失去派後無法再接受失去愛人的痛苦抑鬱而終  
知道受騙的卡兒錯愕不已但也挽回不了大錯　只能背負著罪惡將積木輔養成人　說完以後就說對不起　然後就死了  
這時積木的丈夫史巴克走了進來　積木抱著他痛哭　史巴克說卡兒先前將一份劇本交給了他  
他們打開來看　是將悲劇的結尾改成大團圓　慶哥的老婆作繭自縛　派派跟慶哥終於在一起了　一家三口過著幸福快樂的日子  
（拿以前寫的小說內容改的）


	67. [Pinto]中世紀ABO垃圾腦洞

中世紀 派是omega，原來生活在自家莊園裡面開開心心自自在在的，蓋瑞上門求親遭派爹拒絕，蓋瑞惱羞成怒就說派派是女巫，所以派派就連夜被帶走了，然後神父把派派關壓起來說要燒死，臨行前蓋瑞想去強Ｘ派，卡兒那時已經冒充獄卒要救派，發現派被蓋瑞壓一怒之下下手太重把蓋瑞掛了。卡派只好逃到異鄉，因為追兵太多他們也很辛苦，最後卡兒病倒路邊，派派也面黃肌瘦，兩人被路過的公爵慶救了。這時竟然發情了，公爵發現這個歐雖然面黃肌瘦有點營養不良可是眼睛好漂亮而且也好香就想標記，可是派因為被蓋瑞ＸＸ未遂，即使已經發情也不願意跟慶哥好上，慶哥以為他跟卡兒是移對無奈只好請人幫派派度過。後來派好了卡兒也好了，慶跟卡兒聊天時才知道他們倆不是一對於是開始追派，派派還是有Ａｌｐｈａ恐懼症但最後接受了慶。


	68. [Pinto] 傳奇中毒

  
反正就是傳奇中毒。

慶哥是大佬，派派是教師+大佬的男人，每天上下班都會有黑頭車跟在後面，全城都知道他的身分。（其實就是想看這樣的派）

湯老師也是大佬，更是派派的拜把兄弟，最近從英國跑來美國玩順便想擴展勢力，在路上看到派就直接抱抱，慶哥接獲線報之後趕快跑來，沒想到只看到派派被拉上車的畫面。

慶哥狂追可是追不到，因為湯老濕的斯基也不是省油的燈，給你追到他還用混嗎？慶哥擔心了一整天之後隔天派派精神不濟走回家然後一直哭

慶哥以為派派被「欺負」，然後也查出對方是誰，就準備上門火拼

後來派派才說是玩太high，他沒事

慶說可是你哭了

派說是因為湯老濕的哥哥（借用傳奇裡面那位）嚇到他，有好事者告訴慶哥說湯老濕的哥哥是個大基佬

然後因為湯老濕也看慶哥不順眼，就想火拼

英美黑手黨帝國風雲一觸即發，然後就有那種不知死活的人說派就是陳圓圓海倫啦，你看兩個黑手黨大老都為了他怒髮衝冠。

然後他們在火拼（其實就是先互鬧）的時候派派給漁翁抓走了（鷸蚌相爭），抓走派派的人是澳大利亞大佬卡兒，他只是看這兩個英美大佬耍白癡，心疼派，所以就把派接過去住個幾天，但小人蓋瑞就藉機說派在他那兒。查覺到派失蹤的兩人終於停火，知道蓋瑞聲稱派派被他抓走就殺過去，蓋瑞嚇尿說沒有，慶湯不信，然後蓋瑞就倒楣了。

 

後來卡兒告訴悠閒的派說欸你的兄弟跟你的男人打起來了  
派說也是該出去平息這場風波的時候了（生悶氣現在氣消）  
派出現了，於是這場風波也就平息了下來  
慶向湯道歉，湯這次就順便介紹了傑克、哥哥跟蛋，結果就變成六人約會  
只是慶湯兩人還是很不爽蓋瑞  
蛋蛋說想玩蓋瑞，於是湯哥哥就把蓋瑞要了過來送給蛋


	69. [Tom Hardy/Chris Pine] TABOO禁忌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hardy/Chris Pine  
> 

派派是昆圖家養子，想要到美洲找到那裡貿易的哥哥慶，中途船被美國擊沉，派派被湯老濕的走私船救。

派派一起來就看到全裸的湯佬濕，嚇到尖叫。湯老師說很神秘不太說話，只是叫他要吃東西，也給他喝水。派派好多了以後就會上甲板，然後看到月光下裸體的湯佬濕在對海洋說話。因為湯老濕健壯又充滿野性的身體讓派派性奮。  
  
湯佬濕發現了，但沒理他，只說我會把你送到美國你哥哥身旁。

湯佬濕有時候會突然發狂大叫，說一些似鬼魅的話，派派卻不怕，走向他，也模仿他說話。湯佬濕感覺出來派跟他是同類人。  
其實慶哥已經屎惹，慶哥的幽靈一直在湯老師耳邊唱歌。慶因為跟湯佬濕有掛勾，被東印度公司害死。然後死前說請照顧我弟弟。  
其實派派是湯老濕失散多年的弟弟，這是湯佬濕在跟派派做的時候看到他背上的烙印時發現的，但是沒有跟派派說。

  
湯派一路做回岸上，回到英國。  
  
然後湯佬濕先安頓好派之後又回去跟其他勢力周旋，因為分開，所以用巫術讓派顱內高潮。  
  
湯佬濕答應派派以後要在沒人的地方裸體過日子，只有你跟我。  
湯老師喜歡在派派身上留下牙印，說這是一個愛情的契約。

  
湯佬濕出去幹東印度公司回來，進門就要派把衣服脫掉，他盯著派派脫光以後把派壓倒在地上，狂做。


	70. [Spirk] 積木被害腦洞

雖然忙但是還是可以產出腦洞

 

Spock 離開艦隊去了瓦肯之後 

艦隊找了個藉口把Jim關壓起來說他失職什麼的 

也上了法庭 檢察官還是Jim的前女友(請參考TOS)

Spock因為在瓦肯科學院做研究類似閉關去了

沒有收到出庭作證的請求

什麼的總之積木被關起來

那他就很傷心難過

Spock出關以後想聯絡Jim可是一直聯絡不到

聯絡醫生卻被嗆

那後來發現那個失職其實是有人蓄意陷害

是Spock的學生陷害Jim的而他與Klingon掛勾(請參考電影6)

說要處理掉這個星聯金童

然後積木被囚禁的時候，只有老巴巴跟醫生去看他  
後來老巴巴過世，積木整個人就陷入低潮（包含當出心靈融合之類的緣故）  
因為整個人都那樣了，被診斷出抑鬱症，被轉移到精神醫院  
巴巴接獲消息後要去看積木，因為他這些年也在調查當初積木是否被陷害，就沒有過去看積木。現在查出一些蛛絲馬跡了，但是積木被醫生救走  
兩人逃離地球，卻不小心被捲入時匯，但是醫生沒被捲進去被救了，大家都認為積木死了，巴巴卻不放棄希望  
100年後他等到時匯再次開啟  
跳了下去  
然後看到一個依舊年輕的積木 

巴巴說我已經調查出來當年你是被陷害的

不過積木已經無所謂了他說他在這裡過得很好

為什麼你要來呢？

巴巴說因為我愛你

積木說，可是在我需要你的時候，你卻不在，為什麼你現在要來呢？這樣有什麼意義，符合邏輯嗎？

巴巴說：是的，地球的黑格爾曾經說過凡存在必合理，我請求你不要用拐彎抹角的邏輯來否定我對你的愛，即便有人說愛是瘋狂的，不合邏輯的。

積木轉過頭來看巴巴。

兩人相擁，約定不要再分開。


	71. [Tom Hardy/ Chris Pine] Taboo AU [已寫]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hardy/ Chris Pine  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12203322

湯老師跟派是竹馬竹馬，湯老師後來離開故鄉，二十年後才回來，因為歷練的關係整個人都變了(taboo湯)  
他這次是為了派派的死而回來，他說他在非洲聽到了派派對他的呼喚。席間他看到一個長得跟派一樣的人，站在一個猥瑣男人旁邊，才知道這個是派的兒子  
下葬時發現派的丈夫不願意多付點錢讓派埋得比較深，就去諷刺他。  
那派的遺囑交代把他的書信都給湯老師，派的兒子過去幫湯老師整理，說：我爹地說，你可以幫我做到任何事情，可不可以幫助我脫離那個神經病膽小鬼的家，因為受夠了那些無用的空話，而且他想把我嫁給其他跟他一樣昏庸的人。  
湯老師說可以，就把他娶回家，雖然派的鰥夫不願意，看在錢的份上也就放手了。  
結婚當天就有瘋子來詛咒他們，因為派派當年結婚是因為迫不得已，孩子需要姓氏，那這個秘密只有派的私人醫生知道，跑來發瘋的也是他，但阻止不了。  
湯老師沒有把書信全部拆開，因為太難過，然後看著老婆的臉又覺得很……

總之後來愛上了，然後派的丈夫嫌錢不夠就說閒話說其實湯老師娶的是自己的孩子。  
其實最後看完書信才知道，派在湯老師離開後被慶強，因為慶看到他跟湯老師在湖水裡裸泳，然後找機會下手，得逞後派失手殺了慶，孩子是他跟慶的。

然後其實湯老師知道派派是被人下毒暗害，毒傷了腦子所以後來才會瘋瘋的。湯老師復仇記。


	72. [Pinto] O女王/末日/西遊記

派派是omega女王，他掌握了如何使用信息素控制alpha的秘密。其實以前是o系社會，但alpha隱藏了這個竅門。總之派派不怕alpha，他甚至可以用自己的信息素讓對方聽話什麼的

 

 

 

腦洞：末日世界觀  
  
派派是世界上僅存的人類之一，而且他因為血液特殊，被咬了也不會轉化，所以被當作珍貴的寶貝，被科學家嚴密監管。慶哥是派的男友，被咬到正在發狂轉化的同時咬了派，吃到派的血，結果就停止轉化了，可是身體有部分已經是活屍，所以被抓去研究。後來逃走了，現在他召集夥伴要把派派救出來。（Ｘ

 

***

  
腦洞：西遊記   
派派是三藏法師   
慶哥是悟空   
卡爾是悟淨（會否太大才小用）或是白馬好了   
總之一路上一大堆妖怪要吃派   
因為聽說吃派以後會讓你非常「行」（Ｘ 


	73. [Pinto]夫妻失和腦洞

ABO

慶把念高三的資優生派派搞大肚子以後結婚，然後七年之癢，兩人就離婚了。

「你這個人就是個傻逼！臭大男人！沒有老婆你還會生活嗎！」派派摔盤子。

「家事是omega的事，做好你份內的工作別囉嗦！」慶哥丟電風扇。

「都是因為你害我高中畢業就嫁給你，連申請到的大學我都放棄了！你竟然還講這些！我也是今天才看透你！」派派怒把慶哥手上的遙控器搶來踩爛。

「你竟然把遙控器踩爛！！！！！你瘋了嗎！！！！！晚點球賽我要怎麼看！！！！！」

「我們離婚吧！！！！」派派說完就爬上頂樓去把電視天線給弄斷。

 

後來

孩子判給派，派回娘家住，申請到大學讀書，派派一邊奶孩子一邊讀書。

或孩子給慶帶，慶不會奶孩子才知道以前派的辛苦，後悔。

 

打離婚官司的時候

出庭時舅哥還作證說慶哥對派很不好（扯後腿）

 

舅：派派被他搞大肚子以後他們就奉子成婚，然後派派每天在家奶孩子做家事洗碗掃地做飯通水管掃廁所通馬桶修漏水樣樣都來，慶只會嫌，然後翹腳說電視收訊不好，颱風天的派派也只好爬上頂樓去弄天線，想到就覺得可憐。也不照顧孩子，孩子以為他是陌生人看到就哭！而且，他這個人還很不衛生，都好幾天不洗澡，派派真的很辛苦！

 

慶：你為什麼要冤枉我！   


舅：你這樣衰仔耽誤人家青春，快刀斬亂麻也好！（挖鼻孔彈慶）

 

然後就離婚了   
慶哥要追回賢妻派

 

派派就把鏡子打碎　說：你看碎掉的鏡子還會恢復原樣嗎？

慶哥就把鏡子碎片剪起來然後請高人修復 

派派又潑水，說：你看　潑出去的水還收得回來嗎？   
慶哥就想辦法把水收回來了（到底怎麼做到）   


 

派派最後一個難關，買了豬心打爛，說：你看，碎掉的心要怎麼變回去？

慶哥下跪抱大腿說我錯了我給你跪算盤老婆我們回家好不好以後我自己修天線自己掃地自己洗衣服自己倒垃圾，馬桶通不了我用手通！

 

派派：好，看你這麼有誠心，要不這樣好了，我給你灌腸劑，你現在去用，如果一個小時都憋住不拉，我就相信你的誠心！

 

 

慶慶該怎麼做呢？


	74. [Pinto] 獵殺行動(ABO)

派派是一個很重要的什麼人物(還沒想好)  
不管走到哪裡都有人追殺  
慶慶是意外被送去保護他的特工  
慶慶以為這麼重要的一個人物(什麼世界和平大使之類的, 或是最後的純種omega但是基於某項原因不能對外公開這個秘密)一定是個alpha  
質到他聞到派派的香味以後(保護失敗讓派派中了某種毒)

 

 

 

 

－－－

 

 


	75. [spirk] 囚禁 [已寫]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12636342

某天Marcus上將通知Jim八點的時候到他的公寓去，他們幾個上將與艦長們要討論一些事項。Jim到的時候發現整個公寓只有Marcus跟他，他以為其他人會晚點到，但等了好久都沒有現身。他試著聯絡其他人，但怎麼樣都打不出去，Marcus的家似乎有什麼特殊裝置……情況似乎不對勁，Jim想要走人，可是發現他腿軟走不了了。他瞪著那杯飲料，那是唯一可疑的東西。  
Marcus突然像豺狼一般跳上他的身體直接分開他的腿進入。等Jim醒來以後發現自己被Marcus困在四面都是牆的房間裡面，然後那個牆隨時會變成透明玻璃。後來Jim懷孕生了兩胎。有一次是Marcus真的別無辦法得出遠門到別的星球上擔任外交職務，因此把鎖定只能複製食物的複製機放進房間內。等他離開後Jim就想了辦法調整複製機，成功複製出工具幫他逃離恐怖的地方。但他害怕被找到，也害怕害到朋友所以就躲了起來。  
直到Old Spock找到了他。  
總之生了兩個娃，Marcus偶爾會把孩子抱出來。  
男的叫David女的叫Diana，總之骨頭怎樣找積木都找不到，派克也是。  
其實他們有幾次差點找到線索但馬上被Ｍａｒｃｕｓ給斬斷，派克去maecus家喝茶，積木被下藥動不了也沒辦法發出聲音，可是他知道派克來了。  
後來派克問起怎麼有孩子哭聲，馬庫斯說是卡羅的孩子，還把David抱出來給派克看說這是卡羅的孩子  
派克覺得孩子很眼熟　而且也有藍眼睛  
但卡羅也是金髮藍眼　就沒繼續亂猜後來派克碰到卡羅就問孩子好嗎？  
卡羅矇逼。  
等到old spock找到躲起來的積木的時候，才知道事情的嚴重性，後來積木被強制入院，Spock就辭去工作專心陪伴  
  



	76. [Pinto] 木乃伊

腦洞

慶哥爬山不小心「創空」掉進一個坑裡

裡面有一個超美的雕像　上面寫著：磕１０００個響頭

然後慶慶就真的做了

１０００個頭之後

地面露出一個木板

慶慶打開

裡面驚見一具木乃伊

慶嚇尿

然後月光剛好照進來照到木乃伊身上

木乃伊就動了

然後變變變變變

變成跟雕像一樣美的男子

luo身的派就坐在布條堆裡面

大眼汪汪看著慶

然後說:聽話的孩子

慶就中了派的詛咒 變成他身邊的我扯不下去了


	77. [Spirk] 厲鬼Kirk

腦洞  
積木被Gary害到穿紅衣服自縊  
接著艦隊就傳說只要有負心漢的地方就會看到一個金髮紅衣藍眼睛的漂亮鬼  
用曲速也擺脫不了


	78. [Pinto] 網路寫手派 / 消失的花藝家

 

 

## 腦洞

 

 

 

 

其實派派是個網路寫手，還是很紅的那種。

專寫SK文，然後有人叫他寫Pinto他也寫了。

還可以怎樣搞？

 

## Pinto: 消失的花藝家

 

 

 

 

派派是花藝師   
專門研究如何栽花   
如何把花插得美   
某天，派派被捲進他栽培的花裡面   
消失了   
慶哥很擔心要去尋找   
後有人曰這個故事是   
菊花的皺摺


	79. [Pinto] 雪中燕 ABO [寫了]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13434612/chapters/30789900

存  
派派是公主　國家動亂後他流離在外　

躲在偏僻的教堂裡　冬天到了　下雪　派派在教堂外面掃雪

一個穿著黑衣黑袍的男人騎著黑馬經過　匆匆往他那裡一瞥　兩人對上了眼

慶看到那雙藍色眼睛裡面都是眼淚

派看到慶以後則趕快把頭撇過怕被認出

慶繼續騎　騎一騎覺得不行　那雙眼睛他忘不掉

於是掉頭騎回去　一把把派拉上馬搶走

派一直掙扎說我是出家人你怎麼可以

但是Ａ的力氣太大了

然後慶其實是新王朝的某個親王

派知道以後就很哀怨

因為慶的新王府是派以前的居所

宮中還是有舊人　Anton跟Karl 都暗中幫派

派說逃走不如不逃，因為最為顯的地方就是最安全的地方

派問慶為什麼要抓他　他只是一個避居是外的修士

慶說不知道　看到你就忘不了

派說　既然如此　我也只好認了　不求什麼　只求素衣（因為他要把自己打扮得很不起眼）

可是慶還是送很多東西給他　派都不用

派也拒絕慶的求歡

有天慶跟新國王（Frank）意見不合，Frank還打壓慶　

慶覺得這樣只會讓前朝有機可乘。慶喝了酒，喝了很多很多酒

然後就進去派的房間

壓上去　睡著了

隔天醒來發現派派發情

因為慶喝醉散放信息素誘發派派發情

這是派派第一次發情

慶還是宣了卡爾來

卡爾也沒辦法（因為那個時代沒有抑制劑）

說只能找個Ａ幫他

因為那個時代就是沒有抑制計所以Ｏ都要很早嫁人

躲在修道院裡的都要忍受痛苦　派因為還沒成熟　所以還沒體驗過

慶說　這樣只有我了

卡爾很不爽可是沒辦法

卡爾說:這是第一次發情 不會太久 你可以不必標記他

慶說:我是這種人嗎

後來Ｆｒａｎｋ找到皇宮中為數不多的派派畫像(因為老國王怕派派有危險所以燒了大部分)

說要把派找出來　把他變成皇后　這樣前朝就會安定

慶看到畫像震驚

但是他把派藏得更好

可是百密一疏，蓋瑞這時候就是會來挖洞

蓋瑞看到了派就上報給國王

慶也被關了

派懷孕了

國王說要打掉孩子

卡爾說不行　因為派很虛弱　打掉會死

餘是成功爭取到時間

但是國王也把婚期召告天下

於是前朝軍心受到打擊

但同時大家也在想要怎麼辦

慶被關

因為派派懷著慶的孩子

所以需要慶的信息素

Frank才勉強留慶

等到派派八九個月 差不多穩定的時候 就處決慶

其實Frank也不爽慶一直說不要太殘暴所以藉故

遊街示眾

然後還要派派去觀看

派派看到人頭落地的時候胎氣大動　要早產了

派派跟卡爾說等孩子出生就趕快帶走　免得被殺

孩子出生以後就讓Anton抱著逃走

派派留在宮中休養

卡爾也離開了因為派怕牽連他們

派派對Frank的信息素感到不適 狂吐

一個月以後

派派被逼婚

馬車到教堂的時候突然煞出好多人把派派救走　同時把Frank劫走

然後Katie回朝

身邊跟著前朝眾臣　還有慶

派派看到慶欣喜若狂

Frank看到慶大驚

說你已經死了　怎麼會在這裡

慶說　早就掉包

死的是蓋瑞

＊＊＊

 

  
到了王府以後，派立刻發現那是他姊姊曾經的住所，他也常常到姐姐家玩，現在姐姐不知道到哪裡去了，他很難過

慶把派抱下馬來，派立刻要推開他，但是慶的手臂例氣太大，派推不開，只能被他抱進王府

到了房間以後，派有點無語，那房間是以前Katie給他住的房間。慶把派放在床上之後派用腳踢慶，慶把派的腳踝抓住

派說：請你自重。  
慶覺得很有意思，他在北方的時候曾經有過幾個Omega，他們遇上這樣的狀況早就驚慌失措，哪裡像他一樣如此冷靜

慶：你要知道，你是Omega，我是Alpha，如果我真的要怎麼樣，你一定吃虧。  
派：我知道。但如果我不想怎麼樣，也沒有人能奈何得了我。我這輩子從來沒有人強迫過我，因為他們都知道，強迫我做事沒有意義。只要是我不願意做的事，便是八輛馬車來拉著我，我也不會去做。  
慶想：可是你剛剛才在哭，為什麼現在這麼剛毅的樣子？  
慶：如果我強迫你呢？  
派：如果你強迫我，你就會知道接下來的後果。  
慶：後果是什麼？  
派：你可以試試，試過便知道。  
慶看著那雙藍色的眼睛，已經沒有了剛剛的悲傷，有的只是高貴與堅毅。他並不想對這個Omega怎樣，他只是想試試這個Omega。他想要好好照顧這個Omega。

慶：我並不想試。我搶了你過來，是因為我喜歡你。再看見你的面貌知錢，我已經打算照顧你一輩子。  
派：我並不願意被你搶過來，可是我知道你不會輕易放了我，我自己也是逃不出去的。希望妳能遵守你的話語，不要輕易嘗試你自己沒有把握的事。  
慶：我會遣一個人來服侍你。  
派：我再修道院已經習慣了一個人。  
慶：我堅持。  
派沒再說話，直到他看見了Anton  
慶：這是Anton，府上最得力的下人，他從前是服侍前朝王子的，我就讓他來服侍你。  
慶離開後，派抱住Anton，Anton說他聽說將軍搶了一個金髮藍眼的Ｏ回來就猜是派，就自告奮勇說要來服侍

派說：以我的身分在這裡很危險，但是有你我就安心了。  
安東：我會幫助您的  
派就問安東慶的為人  
安東說慶雖然是大將軍，可是心地很好，他一直勸阻國王殘殺前朝忠良  
派對慶的印像變好了

隔天派就生病了  
因為前一天掃雪太冷  
他是王子養尊處優受不得凍

於是Ｋａｒｌ來了

Karl要閒雜人等都退出去　空氣太糟

等派派燒退了　恢復點精神以後

派抱著卡爾哭

卡爾說你不能再待這裡了

你快發情了，我必須把你弄出去

可是你現在身體還這麼虛弱，該死的你還是先在這裡休養

而且我該死的也不能在這裡久留，那個新國王還要我回去幫他配壯Ｘ藥呢

卡爾說他原來也要被殺可是國王知道他醫術高明，就把他留下來，還以為重金可以收買他

卡爾說我給他的壯Ｘ藥看著很有功效但用久會傷身

派：雖然應該要逃走，但我又能逃到哪裡去呢？倒不如在這裡，越危險的地方越安全  
卡爾搖搖頭，但一時之間也沒辦法，而且派不想離開，他也沒辦法

其實派也想著如果能報仇，他一定會報，所以他不能走  
而且現在回到王都，走出去一定會被認出來，他很難躲

後來慶會找派聊天

派一開始不是很想理會　但慶會跟她說一些朝政的事情

派就仔細聽了下來

他發現慶真的是好人

有一天慶喝了酒

因為又被國主羞辱

跑進派房間抱住派倒頭就睡

隔天派渾身發熱　發情惹


	80. [Pinto] 小模派

派派原來只是個小模

沒沒無聞 還被同事欺負

某一天

他難過得想就此了斷 站在塞納河畔一直看著水流

最後他怎麼回到家的也不知道

但那天起他的際遇就改變了

他突然成為某個頂尖時尚品牌的唯一模特

聲名大噪

當然那個品牌的老闆就是慶

可是派派沒看過他老闆是誰

也不知道

以前的同事羨慕既妒恨 覺得派搶了他們得工作

設計陷害放話什麼都有

想把派搞臭

說派派用屁股換來的

因為有些模的背後有黑社會 所以派被帶走了

就該怎樣的都怎樣了 但是派被救走 那些照片檔案啥的也被慶花重金買斷銷毀

然後黑派的模也沒有在業內出現過了

派派害怕

慶把派救回家照顧


	81. [Pinto] 格烈派遊記

派派去了大人國 碰到慶 被慶抓起來養

大概就人跟倉鼠的大小

然後慶把派放在倉鼠箱

還搶他衣服

慶慶還把食物和著酒給派吃吃喝喝

派就醉了

然後慶就抓來手上把玩

讓派派騎他的手指

這時候把派派的衣服拿走 派派也不會搶了

就是像爬樹那樣子

超級可愛

（部分參考格烈芙遊記一書）


	82. [Pinto] 失憶的愛人

慶跟派因為誤會而分開 慶最後選擇了萬里  
兩人越走越遠 有一天 派派退出演藝界  
媒體只知道他隱居了起來   
慶覺得奇怪 為什麼連他們好朋友的生日劇會派也不參加了  
沒有人告訴他為什麼  
有一天萬里告訴慶：我不想看到你這樣心不在焉，我問到了派派的近況，我不知道怎麼說才好，要你親眼去看。  
慶就去看派　只見派派坐在伯克利大學的草地上，身邊有一個人  
慶以為那是派的男朋友　萬里說你不要誤會，那個人是看護  
慶問：他怎麼了？  
萬里說：我說不出，你去跟他說話就會知道了  
慶就去跟派說話　派派卻好像不認識他  
看護說：他得了一種逐漸失去記憶的病

派：你是誰？  
慶：我是妳朋友。  
派：我不記得你  
慶：可是我記得你。我們曾經在一起  
派：是嗎？  
慶：是啊！  
派：你是我的愛人？  
慶：是的，你看，我有一個跟你手上一樣的戒指  
派：真的耶，你沒騙我  
慶：我沒騙你  
（派派笑了笑，眨了眨眼，突然又不笑了）  
派：你是誰？


	83. [Pinto] 復仇騎士／阿朱派

派派拍戲出了意外重傷昏迷情況不樂觀慶慶發現派派被欺負於是化身復仇騎士

 

******

來個狗血的版本

慶有個殺父仇人

然後被人陷害 總之他們都以為殺父仇人是派爹(但是慶不知道那是派的爹)  
於是派派假扮爹爹 給慶殺死惹

阿朱派。


	84. [Pinto] 勾魂畫中人

慶哥買下一棟古宅

裡面有一幅畫

畫中的人士一個貴婦Ｏ

（就是派）

自從慶住進去以後

時不時會看到殘影

有一天有人敲門　慶打開門　看到一個漂亮的Ｏ　也就是派　站在外頭的芭蕉樹下對他笑

慶就被派派勾引出去了

隔天管家一看到正廳的畫　嚇到

因為慶在畫裡面　而且慶不見了


	85. [Pinto] Forever Young

垃圾腦洞：  
派派跟慶吵架以後離開　之後發現得了不治之症　卡爾說已經有人在研發藥物　但是派已經等不及  
卡爾於是使用這個技術　企圖保住派派　到藥物成功研發的時候再將他解凍  
結果十五年後　派派解凍也成功醫治　可是失憶了

\---

 


	86. [Pinto] 醜小鴨變天鵝

派派是派恩家小姐

可是有怪病　臉上都是豆豆　所以沒有人要提親

仇家二公子慶偷偷溜去派恩家想要打探消息

在花園遇到小姐派　心生歹念

想利用派　所以就勾引派

他想利用派　娶派然後把派恩家的財產弄到手

看到派派滿臉痘痘心想　果然跟外傳的一樣　難怪沒有人要娶　我就上門提親

因為派被慶勾引了所以就央求爸爸答應

派爹無奈只好答應

但是結婚的時候派派不敢示人　所以蓋頭巾

慶哥也沒有要圓房的意思

但是結婚以後的派　魔咒就解除了（或者是成年以後不長痘痘了）所以變漂亮

慶把他凍在後面得別院中　派難過　覺得慶都不來看他　每天都自己過

派派就跟侍從安東一起溜出去玩

在街上碰到慶


	87. [Pinto] 鼠仙子 ABO 鼠公主

鼠派是蓋瑞寵物店的寵物　該寵物店環境糟糕　派鼠鼠被跟其他Ａ鼠放在一起　哭哭

慶哥經過　看到生氣　罵蓋瑞

你怎麼把不同性別的鼠放在一起

一鼠一籠沒聽過嗎

蓋瑞說：你厲害你來救他啊

然後慶就把派鼠救回家

放在床上讓他休息

結果拿個東西回來就看到床上躺了一個金髮luo男　肚子還大大的

慶矇逼

是別的鼠的

派派說　我是倉鼠精　可是我是Ｏ　那個無良蓋瑞把我抓來　害我懷孕

慶說　你都可以變這麼大為什麼不逃走

派說那個籠子這麼小　我變人會壓死其他鼠

慶說　你好有愛心

派說　謝謝你把我救出來

依照我們的習俗　我得以身相許

慶矇逼

派說那些鼠鼠是一般鼠　我跟他們的孩子生出來還是鼠鼠　馬上就要臨盆了請你準備好做月子的食物　要好好對待人家歐～

慶馬上按照清單去買做月子的東西

回來派派生了一窩

然後慶聽到　鼠派跟孩子們說　爸爸來了

現成的爹

後來做完月子鼠鼠都開眼了好可愛

慶慶把屎把尿

派派變成人在床上睡覺　茶來伸手飯來張口

然後某天人派發情了

然後生了小慶

跟小派

派派太累睡著

小慶小派自己找位子喝母乳

慶從廚房走進房間一看　又擎天柱了

 

\----

 

派派是倉鼠公主 練變人法術成功以後跑去人間野卻不知道怎麼變回倉鼠  
晚上又凍又餓 因為笨蛋變大沒衣服穿  
被路過打獵的慶救走  
餓昏前看了慶哥一眼就昏迷惹  
慶哥卻被那個無辜哀求的無住眼神迷住惹

然後笨鼠精鼠性不改 塞一堆食物在嘴巴  
也照期發情

然後因為修練不到位其實還有一截小尾巴

派派發情屁股一直往上翹 還香香的  
慶情不自禁  
慶慶沒帶去獸醫  
因為他自己都快變禽獸 怕被獸醫看破手腳

慶慶摸摸派派的背  
派派趴下但是尾巴翹高高

總之慶慶舔派下面然後就捅了  
按照倉鼠傳統  
一胎至少可以六隻  
派派就懷了六胞胎

派派肚子越來越大

然後痛痛 因為要生了

看著派派一隻隻生出來慶很後悔

一池衝動

邊生邊哭

結果派派發情她還是忍不住

生好幾窩之後的人形派

  
派派覺得慶太可怕

逃走

熊仔鼠逃跑功力太好 慶找不到

但是派派笨

怕冷  
然後以前都是茶來伸手飯來張口

現在跑了沒東西吃

不知道怎麼辦


	88. [Pinto] 無緣又何必強求（ＡＢＯ）

Ｏ派曾經救了一個Ａｌｐｈａ也就是被仇家追殺的少主慶  
慶給了派一顆藍寶石戒指  
派一直帶在身上相信慶會來娶他

後來慶上門提親　派爹反對但是派派不顧一切要嫁過去  
嫁了過去才知道是痛苦的開始  
慶哥為了平衡家族勢力　也娶了其他長老的兒子或女兒  
派派嫁過去名義上是正房但......派派心碎  
因為慶為了保護派派而不敢太寵他

派派天真善良不懂　就天天傷心

就洞房花燭的時候很幸福

沒想到之後是惡夢

因為懷孕＋標記過後很依賴慶

但是慶不知道派懷孕　就故意表現得很冷淡

派派後來深居簡出　吃得少　最後暈倒了　手裡握著當年的戒指

慶這麼做是為了讓另外幾房認定派是慶娶來放的　為的就是不讓他們幾個搶做大房（平均勢力）結果傷害了派

  
總之派還是生了

孩子小小的

派派說為什麼你不放我走

慶說你的身體不適合走動

後來孩子還是因為胎裡不足走了

慶不敢跟派派說

自己不說　其他人就會來說

二房三房還是想爭第一　現在他們一個鼻子出氣

就故意一起去跟派說你孩子死掉了

想害派派

結果派派就吐血

慶很生氣就把兩個人禁足

親自照料派

派說：愛一個人好累

愛一個多情的人好累

派派就當天使去了


	89. [Pinto]歡喜冤家 ABO

派爹要把派派嫁給慶  
派派不想嫁就跑了  
結果路上被慶看上就帶回家了  
因為兩人都沒見過面  
派派又養在深閨人未識  
慶以為派就是一般民婦lol  
想要吃它可是派派說你過來我就咬舌自盡  
慶覺得好玩就依著他  
派派說放我走  
慶說不要  
派派說我已經有未婚夫了  
慶說：誰？  
派派心想完蛋了我根本不知道沒人告訴我啊  
慶看他支支吾吾覺得派說謊  
派派每天都在想辦法逃出去  
慶慶樂見派派做無謂的掙扎  
然後慶說我要出差了要是你逃得掉我就放你走  
結果慶哥的一個手下Ｆｒａｎｋ早就覺得派派很美想吃掉了  
所以他就騙派派說可以幫他逃走  
先把派派藏在某個小屋裡給他食物跟水說先等一下等天黑再走  
結果派派就發情了  
Frank原來想吃掉派　但誰知道派一不見慶馬上就回來了  
Frank也走不了  
暗叫不妙


	90. [Pinto]其樂也

派跟慶都是星聯黨的總統候選人  
慶把派搓掉以後順利當選XX國的總統  
派派生氣說：不及黃泉，無相見也。  
大家都很好奇這兩個人既是同袍又是住隔壁的鄰居以後要怎麼面對對方  
一開始大家都以為他們老死不相往來  
後來才知道他們兩家人的地下室根本是通的  
每天晚上都在地下室一起泡溫泉  
慶哥說：「大隧之中，其樂也融融。」  
派派說：「大隧之外，其樂也泄泄。」  
至於是什麼大隧……嗯（？）


	91. [Pinto] 扮醜派／昭君派／倉鼠公主前傳／派派的睡前憂鬱／無尾熊抱／校霸慶／喜餅分手記／多愁派

1

O派十歲時被人抱走賣去X院  
他很害怕所以扮醜扮瘋又把自己弄得臭臭的

2

派派被選入宮中 付錢給畫師叫他畫醜 然後避居最偏遠的宮殿

3

倉鼠公主派派變成人形在溫泉裡玩水的時候被路過的蓋瑞看到，派派嚇到變回倉鼠想跑走，結果蓋瑞拿出零嘴，倉鼠公主貪吃被抓。蓋瑞還幫小倉鼠做了小紅裙。蓋瑞一直等派派變成人身，派派堅持不變，然後蓋瑞生氣把派派小倉鼠綁在氣球上想嚇他，結果派派竟然被氣球帶走了。然後就到了慶哥的花園裡。（接慕慕腦洞）

4

慶慶派派的特殊性關係（請自己斷句）然後派派看著天花板想著到底是甚麼原因讓他們變成這樣的

5

 想寫慶雙手將派派抱起 我的意思是 提著PP這樣 然後派派無尾熊抱慶

6

派派是菊林第一馬達　號稱滅絕師太　沒有人能夠在他的攻勢下完好歸返

 7

近視眼派派被校霸慶搶走眼鏡

8

然後因為挑喜餅 派派想挑西式的 慶哥想挑傳統的裡面還包肉 於是婚事告吹

 

9

派派是個多愁善感的孩子  
媽媽是為了派派才去轉行當心理醫師(不 因為派派很特殊(不  
然後派派碰到慶 慶傷了他的心 yeah

 


	92. [Pinto] 慶是大佬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 後來想到好像跟這個相關  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127723/chapters/30775077

慶是大佬  
派因為生慶的氣加上別的Ｏ挑撥離間所以就負氣離開慶  
後來因為慶仇家的關係派被抓了  
慶很緊張但不知道派懷了他的孩子  
後來派遇到危險　雖然逃離了卻從此行動不便  
被好心人士卡爾救起　隱姓埋名過生活  
多年以後他們的兒子（長得像慶）偷偷調查自己生父是誰  
意外捲入了慶跟仇家的紛爭之中  
兒子對慶有誤會（被仇家利用）  
後來才冰釋　派派也跟慶重修舊好　破鏡重圓


	93. [Pinto] 垃圾ABO腦洞兩則

  
公主派派因為國家被亂臣賊子所佔  
因而逃往他方  
他本來就是一個不愛暗牌理出牌的O  
所以流亡時留了大把鬍子也不刮  
結果被慶抓了  
慶看到派覺得這是什麼毛  
可是好香就叫人把他鬍子刮了  
派派生氣

然後發情的時候又像麻糬一樣軟

慶慶覺得這隻O有點壯  
派派雖然脾氣傲  
但是吃東西很不客氣  
因為慶把食物拿走 想跟派聊天 結果生氣的派

奇怪的Ｏ

又軟又傲嬌

後來慶必須去巡視領地　派留在王宮

有個Ｏ侯爵因為自己想嫁給慶所以就不讓人送食物給派　派就整個軟在地上

心疼死了

慶把餓軟的派抱起 心疼

可是他餓太久不可以馬上吃太多東西

就慢慢調理

這時候那個Ｏ出來問慶為什麼要對這個來路不明可能是刺客的Ｏ這麼好

哪有Ｏ這麼精實

  
慶：因為他聞起來很安全

派派手抖拿不穩

可是也氣慶　覺得那個Ｏ是因為慶才欺負他

而且派也想逃走　想要回到自己的國家去

我竟然又想到一個腦洞

就是Ｏ派被送去慶的國家當人質（跟戰國時代那個差不多）

結果派派國家被奸臣賣了

派派一心想要回去

可是慶不讓他走

原來慶也不怎麼在意這個人質公主

那天屬下稟報說他逃跑被抓回來才第一次看見長大的派

心動

他不讓派回去是因為現在回去很危險

其實派是裝笨裝弱　派爹送他出來也是怕被奸臣所害


	94. [Pinto]依舊是ABO垃圾腦洞

O派是公主

派爹將他許配給慶  
但是新婚之夜有人裡應外合  
派爹驚覺大事已去就要賜死派派  
慶哥說我們已經成婚讓我保護他  
但是派爹說你沒有能力保護派  
你都自身難保了  
公主不能被賊兵汙辱  
命人將慶攆出去  
然後倉皇間派暈倒在地  
賊兵首領(隨便一個人)殺入大殿  
看到派派覺得漂亮可惜死了  
再看原來沒死就想收入後宮

但是因為派派被父王砍所以受傷要養傷  
所以還沒標記  
然後又有人說她已經跟慶結婚了所以國王你如果再娶她會變成笑話  
所以國王派人追殺慶  
派悶悶不樂又算著自己的發情期很快就會到了不知道該怎麼辦

結果慶被追到抓了  
派被標記  
之後每天都更加悶悶不樂  
懷孕五個月就去世了  
後來繃繃繃繃繃轉世


	95. [Pinto]宅門ABO垃圾腦洞

慶在商場上有個死敵  
後來把對方整垮後  
把人家遺孀派娶回家  
因為派是慶的初戀情人  
派被人譏諷  
但派其實是為了孩子  
因為他的孩子是慶的但名義上是死敵的  
慶不知道還拿挾兒子以令派派  
派遭受指指點點連兒子都不諒解他  
天天以淚洗面

而且慶也不爽派嫁給別人  
覺得派貪慕虛榮所以當年拋棄他（事實上是死敵威脅派派說你不嫁給我就要對慶不利）  
就對派不太好　還讓另外的Ｏ去弄派  
那個Ｏ以為自己可以嫁給慶結果慶娶了派  
反正也是住在同一個屋簷下  
那因為他之前很受寵所以下人都把他當夫人　但大家都看得出來慶對派很差所以大家就跟著欺負派（實際掌權的是另一個Ｏ）


	96. [Pinto]精靈的永約

就是派派是精靈

慶是人

所以派派有永生

但是慶沒有

所以當他們第一次相遇又分離以後 派派只能一直等待

等慶再次出現

當他又等到慶的時候 慶是一個王儲

精靈那時候已經隱居深山

可是派感應到了慶 所以他下山 默默在小王子慶的身邊守護著

直到慶18歲那一年 派派的身分洩漏

然後被抓去獻給王儲慶

他們覺得精靈是會帶來幸運的

然後派派就看著慶傷害他

很難過

聽說精靈可以帶來幸運也可以帶來長生不老什麼的(X

派派晚上的時候皮膚會有些微透光

Gary後來要逼派派透露他們家在哪裡

想要進攻精靈的國度

2

精靈派為了離開精靈國度放棄永生

派爹(精靈王)：如果跟你締結永約的人不愛你，你就會死掉

派：我已經等他這麼久了，我已經嚐盡了痛苦，這一回也許不算什麼

於是派爹忍痛放他離開

可是因為慶真的不記得派　而且Ｇａｒｙ也一直要逼問派派精靈國度的事情

派派很痛苦　而且慢慢死去

Gary：可惡，原來是一隻失去永生的精靈，真沒用！

然後又開始做妖  
認為只要把派弄到受不了他就會說出精靈國度的位置  
等慶發現那個每次都讓他心裡不知道為什麼很悸動的精靈奄奄一息的時候  
已經快來不及了  
派說：我快不行了，你可以給我一個吻嗎？  
因為派想在離開之前留下什麼回憶  
而慶之前對他怎樣怎樣的時候都故意不親他因為他覺得只是生理需求（？）  
慶吻了派　記憶都回來了  
派：我終於等到你了……（陷入沉睡）  
慶很驚慌　因為她現在才回想起一切　她現在才知道這種悸動是因為他跟派締過永約  
可是他竟然傷害了派

慶記得精靈國度的入口　所以快馬加鞭帶著派過去　希望能得到幫助

視派派如親弟弟的卡爾（精靈）偷偷溜出來　看著派就揍慶  
為什麼你會讓他變成這樣　你們不是締結過永約

慶說：因為我先前沒有想起來

卡爾：他為了離開這裡去找你　已經放棄永生　他唯一的生命　就是你　可是你竟然傷害了他

這時Gary率領軍隊包夾

說要抓住那兩個精靈還有慶

慶反抗 卡爾用魔法掩護他們退入精靈國度

派爹看到派變成這個樣子心痛

慶說：以沒有辦法救他

派爹：有，但是你必須放棄你的生命  
慶：我願意！

派爹：還得放棄你們的永約

慶猶豫

最後答應了

派爹：不必了　我剛剛只是要試探你是否真心愛他


	97. [Pinto]鐵冠圖/ABO自以為是A的派/商品/天使與惡魔/溫馨腦洞/抗日英雄慶

派派是公主 國家被滅他為了報仇所以假裝痴蠢要刺殺賊寇（慶）  
但不想被賜給慶的義弟　所已派將計就計　趁洞房花燭把慶的義弟結果了  
正要殉國之時被慶抓住　慶很生氣就押到自己房間

 

\---

 

設定O不會長鬍子but派長了所以以為自己是A

結果遇到慶

鬍子長不出了

還掉

派派驚恐害怕自己禿頭

派派跟慶變好朋友

只是一直覺得自己是A的他

毫無防範之心

生日那天在慶的家喝酒喝茫

突然發情

 

\---

 派派被抓的時候失憶 醒來以後已經變成商品  
脖子上有頸圈 他想不起來自己是誰所以被洗腦成商品  
然後被人買來送大佬慶  
那個頸圈可以防止逃跑 因為只要跑出特定範圍就會腿軟啥的 也有X情功能  
送禮物的那個人還操作給慶看 於是看到派派發情 慶覺得不錯 可是每次派都很怕他  
他想知道原因可是派不敢說  
有一次派派生病 慶讓卡爾看  
卡爾就說你有病嗎這個頸圈裡面有針所以每次你強制他發情他都痛死了 他不會逃跑也是因為這個東西  
慶驚訝 請專家拆了頸圈 果然看到線體那裡有傷口還瘀血 派派醒了看到慶瑟瑟發抖  
慶也不敢造進 開始對他好  
可是派還是悶悶不樂 卡爾說他頭腦有傷可能失憶  
但派還是逐漸愛上慶了  
後來有次慶帶派派去書店 碰上Katie  
Katie想找派攀談可是派害怕  
追逐過程中撞到頭  
醒來以後不記得自己愛慶了  
只記得慶用頸圈弄他什麼的  
狗血  
喪病

 

\---

慶哥是惡魔化身 但因為某些緣故他化身為人時失去惡魔記憶  
然後可憐兮兮的被人畜無害的小可愛派派收留

應該說 魔界在大戰 慶哥是王子所以被其他惡魔追到人間 為了消除蹤跡所以化身為人 但同時失去記憶

派派是虔誠教徒 所以家裡有很多十字架什麼的 剛好蓋住慶哥的惡魔味 慶哥因為化身為人所以也不怕這些聖物

其他惡魔也找不到他

當然連Joe都找不到他

派派幫助慶哥 還相愛了 可是派派一直很掙扎因為慶慶是男生 人類慶也不敢說 兩個人就一直維持在唯妙的關係

後來在街上偵查的反派惡魔看到慶

就通報說找到王子慶

反派就把派抓走

慶哥瞬間恢復記憶

反派拿派派要脅慶哥  
慶哥進退兩難  
後來反派見局勢不利就把在慶哥面前把派派害死了  
慶哥炸開 魔力席捲整個魔界  
魔界大戰結束了  
可是派派神魂具散  
慶哥向天祈禱  
天使來了  
說 你的願望他聽到了 他答應你 可是當他復活以後他會不記得你  
慶同意  
派派復活以後果然忘記一切  
慶不敢打擾他的生活 總是在一旁守護  
直到有一天派派拿著剛烤好的蘋果派走到他面前  
說: 你總是躲在這裡 現在天氣這麼冷 你要不就吃了這個派 要不就跟我一起進屋去慶祝感恩節  
慶哭了  
完

 －－－

 

  
慶哥到ＬＡ排戲  
派說：你住哪？不如住我家吧！  
於是慶就暫住派家  
兩個人各自工作都很累  
派有一次半夜下戲回家太累直接倒在沙發上睡著  
慶聽到聲音從房間內走出來看到派　就幫他蓋被子  
這時候慶發現自己的內心是很喜歡派的　派總是讓他悸動  
就偷偷親了派  
幾天之後是慶生日  
派那天比較早回家但是慶還在排戲  
派派等慶等到睡著  
慶回家看到派跟蛋糕　心疼  
然後又想拿被子給派蓋　派醒了  
兩個人對看很久就笑了  
後來派拉著慶的臉　鼻子蹭鼻子　臉頰蹭臉頰  
拉燈

 

\---

 

抗日英雄張慶

騎著他的自行車飛岩走壁

意外救到被日寇俘虜的公主派

農村姑娘派派被日軍搜刮走恰好飛天車神張慶騎著自行車經過

張慶用他的自行車橫掃日寇數萬大軍然後把派派一把拉上車 騎走

 

 


	98. [Spirk] 午夜牛郎

  
積木在牛O店打工  
八八有一次不知道為什麼很想走進去，覺得有啥在召喚就去了  
然後就看到積木，覺得他就是他的ｔ’ｈｙ’ｌａ  
生澀的搭訕讓積木覺得很好笑  
八八覺得在這裡打工應該是家裡有困難，所以就想給他錢  
積木誤以為瓦肯人要包~養~他  
八八將錯就錯  
還讓他住進自己的公寓  
後來才知道彼此一個是教授一個是學生  
但這段關係還是繼續下去了  
骨頭知道積木徹夜不歸都住載了瓦肯人那裏又開始火爆  
但也拿他沒轍  
積木一開始只覺得包養別人的瓦肯人很有意思  
對八八並沒感覺  
但八八很喜歡積木因為是ｔ’ｈｙ’ｌａ  
後來這段關係被好事者Ｇａｒｙ知道了就開始搞事


	99. [Pinto] 西施歸越

O派被派出去誘惑鄰國國王  
其實就是西施  
回來之後沒被當作英雄  
當做女巫

派派其實早就愛上鄰國國王慶  
就說要追隨慶

群眾說：他都被鄰國國王標記了，現在鄰國覆滅，怎麼可以讓他回來  
卡兒難過  
想救走派  
可是派不要  
結果燒完以後慶才趕到

慶難過　召喚出家族惡魔９  
把靈魂賣給９　然後復國

等待派派的輪迴轉世  
因為慶已經變成老不死

其實9沒告訴慶  
派派的靈魂在他身邊被他拖卻(英文)

後來9哥老婆偷偷放走派

因為9放太多精力在派派身上他不爽  
去投胎  
派派一出生 腺體那裡就有一個特殊胎記 大家都不知道為什麼

 

  
後來派派長大  
金髮藍眼的O都會被送進宮  
不過這時慶身邊有一個貴妃  
極力阻止國王再納妃啥的一直刻意阻撓  
派派說他只想等幾年以後被放出宮

後來

派派有次在花園玩 被人推下太糊

這時慶剛好經過 原本看著不想救 因為就只是又一個不重要的人

結果他感應到了什麼

派派那個胎記也開始在發燙 散發出味道

慶哥立刻跳下去救人

有記憶

只是夜黑

他覺得又是宮中的一個過客 畢竟也過了幾百年了

卡兒也因為慶的魔力而活著 才又跟派相遇


	100. [Pinto]骨科

慶派因為某種誤會分開

派離開前已經懷孕

結果難產過世

數年後　慶偶遇小派

兩人戀愛

後來卡爾知道了

卡爾把小派帶回家說不准他們再見面

小派說為什麼要阻止我們　他真的愛我

卡爾說你們就是不行

慶聯絡上卡爾想請他通融（他以為是卡爾跟派的孩子）

卡爾罵慶

說他絕對不會同意

後來才把真相說出來

說如果你愛小派好　就應該放手　你們這樣不行

慶無語　震驚

小派也震驚

戲演到這裡也不知道怎麼收尾

大概就是慶跟小派還是希望能夠在一起　卡爾：要是你發情怎麼辦？難不成讓他標記你嗎  
小派說他願意去除腺體只要跟慶在一起（天啊）

把小派改成派派去人工受孕的小孩  
或  
改成派派失憶又被凍所以凍齡


	101. [Pinto] 警界一枝花 (ABO)

腦洞  
A慶是個警探，調查最近很猖獗的Omega誘拐案來到一個地下拍賣會。  
他裝做自己很闊綽（其實他家本來就有錢）所以被奉為上賓坐包廂  
然後燈光打開，壓軸拍賣品是派

  
兩種發展：  
Ａ：派派事無辜小天使被抓來這很害怕瑟瑟發抖我見猶憐  
Ｂ：慶吐血，那不是他們的警花嗎？怎麼會在這裡？  
原來派自己單槍匹馬深入虎穴但被認出來了  
跑不掉可是派還在想辦法掙脫　想說將計就計  
可以跟買了他的人一起一網打盡

  
三種發展：  
Ａ：派派被控制住走不了很生氣還被要求驗貨  
Ｂ：慶慶自以為是把派救了破壞了派的計畫讓派很生氣  
Ｃ：身為Ａ很驕傲的慶想看這個不知死活的Ｏ多麼不自量力結果派派扭轉乾坤讓慶印象深刻開始反省自己歧視Ｏ派的事情感到羞愧然後回警局開始追求派派

 

兩種發展：

Ａ：派對慶歧視Ｏ的印象不好，所以討厭慶。可是慶竟然申請為他的夥伴

Ｂ：派派升為慶的上司，雖然不喜歡慶但還是公私分明。慶苦追不得，最後公開向派派道歉，派派才開始對他有好感。


	102. [Pinto拉郎] 瘋子一家

腦洞

Roger 是大哥 金融鉅子

Leonard 是二哥 商業大亨

三哥 Rex 靠大哥二哥養的紈褲子弟

四哥 Darwin 早就不在家出去外面野到不會回來的暴走族

Danny 小天使 小天使是兄弟中唯一正常的 明明就是個眼睛不便的人 還得煩惱哥哥們有沒有按時吃藥

驚聞大哥成了經濟犯 Danny欲哭無淚只能找律師幫忙哥哥 但是又找不到哥哥 然後因為太忙了忘了盯二哥吃藥 結果Leonard在公司亂鬧

Rex 趁機亂刷卡刷爆被道上兄弟帶走 Darwin 更別指望他會回來了 Danny在公園裡玩盪鞦韆 覺得他才是那個應該看心理醫生的人

 

Danny +Sylar

Darwin +Oliver Thredson

Rex +Hurry

Leonard + Peter Sullivan

Roger +John Smith（殺手４７的人物，就姑且當他是殺手好了）

就說因為Roger實在太招搖又很賤，有人派殺手去暗殺他

那些殺手一個是Sylar一個是John

Sylar不小心綁走Danny

John碰到Roger的時候就被看穿是殺手 可是Roger說來玩玩啊然後John覺得很有意思就綁了

Leonard則是沒人盯吃藥結果在公司亂來被Danny事先請來的Peter壓回去管教

Rex則是沒有大人管了刷爆卡在Hurry那裡賒帳被綁回去

Darwin則是被強制送院碰上變態醫生


	103. [Pinto拉郎] 綁票與前世今生

垃圾腦洞：即將登基的Nicolas在大典上離奇消失，舉國譁然，據傳是國際殺手Sylar策劃了此次綁票案。

  
Nicolas感到一陣涼意。

  
加冕禮服已經被以最浮誇的方式撕碎，心跳加速。綁了他的男人的手指沿著他的背脊由上撫下，令他不住顫抖。

 

Danny是巫師王的孩子  
Sylar是學徒或其他地

Sylar想要自己當巫師王

最後被Gary背叛

Danny求Gary免除Sylar一死

Gary說可以免除他的死與刑罰 但你有兩個選擇 成為我的人 或是交出你的視力

Danny選擇失去光明

Sylar被放逐

直到聽說Danny死了

大爆發 回來把Gary推翻

Danny已經什麼都沒有留下了 除了他交出的視力

Syalr許下願望 Danny雙目的視力是一種約  
會讓他們重新遇見

Gary是騙Danny視力以後也掠奪了他的人

所以Danny就選擇離開

他是巫師王的嫡系子孫 理當有一千年的壽命 可是Danny放棄了

改成永生好了

都可以啦

反正就是離開了

離開的時候Sylar感應到了 悲憤  
衝破結界

使用黑魔法把Gary滅了自己當上巫師王

他誓言一定要找到Danny

一千多年以後 他找到了Nicolas

 

可是Nicolas已經沒有Danny的記憶

他只是個平凡人


	104. [Pinto] 剋星

受上帝詛咒之人慶ｘ命中剋夫小可憐派

  


派派是著名的剋夫星，已經剋死10個老公了，全部在洞房前出意外，所以派變成最有錢寡婦。慶哥因為惹惱上帝被詛咒為不死之身，他拼了命想死所以發願娶派，但派已經不想再造孽所以拒絕慶一次次的求婚，但是慶因為很想死所以鍥而不捨追派。

  


到底派派會不會剋死慶，到底慶能不能成功找死，到底慶能不能順利替派開苞，到底他們最後會不會在一起？

  


鬧出一連串笑料的歡喜冤家戀愛故事

  


寫成Spirk也可以


	105. [Pinto] 房

派派某次車禍重傷以後開始有幻覺

他一直覺得有一個黑色頭髮黑色眼睛的大鼻子男人在騷擾他

別人都說派傻了

其實那是慶的鬼魂

被鬼騷擾

可以感受到慶的撫摸

慶是不死幽靈

然後就可以永遠在一起了

派派一直被慶撩

 

-2-

派派是2房東

想要找人憶起分擔房租

有一天慶上門說要分租

派也同意了

可是從此派派晚上都睡不好

早上起來後面總是濕濕的


	106. [Pinto] 發情

想看O派發情

派派一直裝A

直到有一天慶看到他偷偷黏鬍鬚


	107. [Pinto] 娃娃

派派是一個仿真娃娃,做得維妙維肖

慶看到以後買回家去供奉（？）

慶覺得猶其是那雙玻璃珠般的眼睛最美

還有那粉紅色的唇，為什麼這麼柔軟

後來慶哥發現

幾個世紀以前真的有一個貴族長得跟派一橅一樣，叫克里斯派恩

傳說他被巫師詛咒，下落不明

慶覺得奇怪，就開始調查，他覺得他會在古董店發現派很不單純

然後他發現古董店主就是巫師，因為某種原因已經失去法力

威逼之下　才知道派是真人

巫師Frank覬覦其美貌，將之變作不生不死的「娃娃」供己娛樂

慶生氣

說你會變這樣一定是你為非作歹才會失去法力連珍寶派都賣

要怎麼變回人

慶找到高人幫助

派醒來因為物是人非鎮日傷心

然後又是古代貴族

整個文化習慣不通

慶幫他找到家族後人


	108. [Pinto] 研究員

腦洞 派派在研究某個東西 因為有利可圖被黑道綁架還布置成謀殺案現場 他的男友慶調查派的死因發現不單純 覺得派可能沒死 於是開始尋找派派

更狗血的事情是因為黑道老大覺得派態添財所以想要把派綁在身邊試圖標記(一秒變ABO


	109. [Pinto拉郎] CIA探員接客來恩

CIA 探員接客來恩跟男朋友(隨便一個慶)在旅行時碰上恐攻，接客奮力救人自己受傷，慶照顧接客

因為接客的關係　對方恐功失敗　轉而想報復　於是就要對慶不利

慶受重傷　接客生氣舊日夜加班要把對方揪出來

就是愛國者遊戲的劇情改編

總之這個接客是　ＢＡＭＦ

然後慶比較沒那麼勇

但是接客很溫柔

總之事情過後

慶就說：之前被這些人鬧到都不能好好休息

接客：我們應該彌補這些時光

或是

敵人攻入他們家　接客正危險時　慶撿起一把手槍救了接客


	110. [Khirk] 復仇 [PWP][Khan Prime x Jim]

AOS Jim被奸人陷害，綁架到TOS時空然後丟在Khan所在的星球 Ceti Alpha V

　

另一個更那個的是，害Jim的其實就是BC Khan，他綁了Jim以後救出Khan Prime然後雙龍。

 

然後Mind Control


	111. [Spirk] 封閉內心的腦洞兩則 [寫了]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13845954/chapters/31844829

 

 

兩人意外產生連接當然人類不知道，18g發現的時候，人類已經對他產生感情，但18g覺得是騷擾。 

積木同學因為18g教授強行斷開連接而腦袋受傷，從此外向變內向，整天看著窗外不說話，也沒人知道原因。18g斷開連接以後覺得世界清淨多了，真不知道為什麼會跟那個人類連接上，真是意外。 

Pike爹看著房中的積木很難過，但決定照顧他一輩子，畢竟是爹。 

 

 

另一個腦洞 

小積木跟小八見過面也產生不成熟的連接，小八回瓦肯以後逐漸忘記此事，後來為了跟t'pring結合而覆蓋了連接，小積木從此不說話了。經過輾轉小積木被派克爹撫養，長大的小八來到地球，派克爹接待他，小八看到一直看窗外不說話的積木覺得很熟悉。派克說那是他的養子，小時候突然發高燒(其實是連接被阻隔的副作用)已經十多年沒說過話了，不知道他過世後積木要怎麼辦。小八跟積木再次連接才發現問題所在就是他自己。積木當年病發時就是他跟t'pring連接之日。

 

[Spirk] 窗

2238年

Spock跟著雙親來到地球，參加George Kirk的紀念會。在那裡，他遇見了一名金髮小男孩。小男孩看到他都沒朋友，於是拉著他到處去玩。兩人產生了微妙的連接，聽得見彼此的內心聲音。小男孩跟Spock說要當永遠的好朋友，Spock卻說這是不精確的詞彙，惹得小男孩大笑。

小男孩：「你真的要離開嗎……」

Spock：「這是肯定的，地球不是我的家。」

「我也不覺得這裡是我的家……」小男孩突然黯淡了下來，「我的媽媽跟繼父都不想要我……」

Spock：「也許你能來瓦肯找我，我可以帶你看看瓦肯，謝謝你這些日子對我這麼好。」

「太棒了！」小男孩的雙眼再次亮了起來。

Spock回到瓦肯後，雙親為他安排了連接儀式。連接過程並不順利，最終還是成功了。

2252年

Spock來到艦隊學院教書，在那裡他被Pike接待。Pike邀他到家中吃飯，在參觀房子的時候，Spock看到一個穿著白色衣服，留著金色頭髮的人一直看著窗外。他顯然在這個地方住了很久，可是方才中餐時並沒有跟他們一起用餐。Spock忍不住走近他，看到一雙熟悉的眼睛。Spock越來越覺得這個青年給他一種很熟悉的感覺。這時Pike出現，告訴Spock：「這位是我的兒子，Jim。」

「我並不知曉您已經結婚了。」

「不，我並沒有結婚。事實上，Jim是我友人的小兒子，他是我的養子。」

「方才他並未跟我們一同用餐。」

「是的，」Pike嘆氣，「大概是十多年前，他突然發起高燒，雖然病情很快就獲得控制，可是他卻從此不再說話。看了心理醫生也都不知道原因，沒有辦法解決。他的母親不想照顧他，我於是收養了他。」

「他的父親呢？」

「他的父親是George Kirk，我記得你那年跟著父母來參加他的紀念會……」

Spock想了想，確實有這件事。此時他想起了當年那個孩子，不知道現在多大了。他們曾經交換通訊方式，可那名小男孩卻從未聯繫他。也許他可以找找看，看對方還記不記得自己。

「我想向您推薦瓦肯的healer，他們對心理症狀很在行。」

「那麼我先謝謝你了。」

「他總是這樣看著窗戶外面嗎？」

「是，總是如此。我不知道他在看什麼，都看到了什麼……」

「如果允許，我是否能在未來拜訪Jim？」

「當然可以，歡迎你來，他需要朋友……」有人肯陪Jim，Pike當然很高興，他希望能透過朋友，說不定能喚醒Jim。

後來經由healer，Spock才知道Jim就是那個小男孩，因為他的bond被強行斬斷，所以封閉了內心變成這樣。Spock這才知道當年他跟T'Pring的連接為什麼這麼困難，原來是因為這個關係。如今他跟T'Pring的連接已經解開，他嘗試恢復跟Jim的連接，所以透過healer進入Jim的腦袋中試圖重新建立連接。

在他的腦海中，Spock看到了好多扇窗戶，每一扇都有不同的風光，可是他一直沒有找到Jim，也沒看到Jim跟他的連接在哪裡……

最後當然是找回來了～ＨＥ～


	112. [Spirk] 短篇腦洞集中區

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 把之前分散的SK腦洞都放在一起，跟姘頭區分開來

Jim跟Spock過中間生日

所以直接請假三天滾床單

 

 

－

 

## SK腦洞 AU

 

總之是看dis來的

A!Spock跟O!Jim結婚以後在瓦肯星上生活(也可以不ABO)

一切都很簡單幸福

直到Jim被狂//暴//激//進瓦肯人給炸了

Jim沒事可是孩子......

Spock又開始內心天人交戰

什麼的


	113. [Spirk] Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟老福友Vicarash聊出來的梗，統整如下：

已經在交往可還沒連接的宇宙夫夫某日到某星球去，該星球皇室接待他們，然後皇室成員甲親王看上積木，就說要繼續招待艦長，還說要跟艦長討論一些加入星聯的事項，他可以說服國王等云云。

積木請大副回艦向星聯報告此事。

參觀皇宮的時候，積木覺得有點奇怪，因為甲親王其實沒有談太多正事，大部分的時間好像在跟他調情。接著他發現了甲親王看上了他，就要親王放棄，說他已經有男朋友了。親王見事不成，就說：「你知道，為什麼在我們星球，只有少數人是皇室嗎？因為我們擁有控制的能力。」積木發現他的身體不能自己控制了，震驚，說放開我，親王說我看上的沒有得不到的。然後積木被控制說要留在皇宮更長一段時間。接著積木被迫宣布自己要跟甲親王結婚的消息。大副震驚，就下去問積木，可是積木己經被控制了就說要分手，他喜歡甲親王。大副也說了一些難聽的話，回到艦上向星聯報告此事。

然而積木的內心一直抗拒著，他用了全部的精神去抗拒對方的精神控制，在大副轉身的那一瞬間，積木取回了一點點對身體的控制，他抓住了大副的手，可是被對方甩開：「艦長，您已經要成為皇室成員，應該注重禮節。」然後就傳送上去。積木心碎。

甲親王發現積木精神力強大，既然能衝破控制，這樣下去不是辦法，於是對他下藥：「不要給臉不要臉。」命人綁住積木讓他動不了。

婚禮當天企業號成員並沒有被邀請出席，只能透過轉播觀看。積木被換上華服，遮蓋住了他被綁的雙手。雙腿無力所以走不了三公里長的紅毯，是給甲親王抱上去的。甲親王還以人類會受不了他們星球的陽光為由將積木的頭遮住，所以大家都看不到積木落下的眼淚。因為積木根本是被控制的，所以一些相關儀式也被巧妙避過或改掉，連他們國王都覺得奇怪。

Uhura看了轉播就說很奇怪，積木不可能這樣子。大副就說是他親口跟我說的，他已經不愛我了。Uhura就說所以你都不去驗證他說的是真的還假的嗎？大副才開始覺得奇怪。這時國王向他們展開通訊（之前被甲親王阻撓）說抱歉沒邀請他們下來，但這個婚禮有點奇怪，讓他想到了積木會不會有可能是被控制了，所以先通知他們。

大副腦袋快速運轉才發現問題，趕緊下去救人。

 

救回以後他們終於連接了。

國王順便把作妖成性的甲親王關押了，他感到抱歉於是加入星聯並無條件與關稅將自己的礦產跟星聯其他星球作貿易。

完


	114. [Pinto] 義大利月光

派派在義大利工作，職業是什麼音樂家，受邀於歌劇院工作+創作。派派對自己的工作非常投入 基本也沒有休閒生活，Karl從美國來找他看他這樣就幫他安排了假期，買了船票然後讓派去玩去游泳。  
為了盯住派真的去玩Karl親自跟著去，導遊什麼的介紹景點，派花了點時間讀書，也浮潛、玩海水。吃晚餐時碰上回義大利尋根的慶，慶在餐廳打工。慶幫派介紹菜，發現原來兩人都是美國人，就聊起來了。  
卡爾因為拉肚子很慢才出現。慶幫派買單，派說這怎麼好意思，慶說你下次請我就好啦。派想一想，就留下了聯絡方式。

  
後來慶的朋友送他音樂會門票，慶去了才知道派是作曲家。結束後派看到慶就請慶去吃消夜，慶說：這是個很特別的經驗，我很少進音樂廳。

派：我也很少去旅遊，所以我們相遇是個特別的緣分。然後派問你住哪。

慶說前面一家小旅店。

派：我開車送你回去

慶：不了，很近，若你堅持，可以陪我走回去。

  
於是兩人就走路，但卻聊天聊到走過頭。月光很美，他們又在附近酒吧喝了酒，派派後來有點暈，他們兩個就在河邊睡著。

  
慶後來結束尋根之旅回美國，還是時刻注意派派的消息。

  
有一天派派的作品到美國巡演，慶就過去了，又見到了派。這次慶請派吃東西，兩人聊起義大利，說紐約真的髒死了，還是義大利好。然後又說義大利治安比紐約好太多。

  
慶邀請派到他家去喝酒，派去了。看到慶的大提琴，說：你會拉嗎？

慶說：不會，那個是朋友放的，沒拿走。

  
派說可以借看嗎？

慶說ｏｋ

然後派就拉奏起來。慶覺得這樣的派太美了，深深被派派吸引，但是不敢說。

後來派說我明天要趕去洛杉磯，要先走了。

  
慶送派回去，到酒店時他問：我們什麼時後會再見面？

派笑一笑說：你有我的聯絡方式，keep in touch。

後來他們不時會聊天。

派派那一晚的微笑一直深深烙印在慶的心底。


	115. [Pinto] 轉身離開 [ABO]

派跟慶是在hunting game中認識，火速陷入熱戀，相愛標記。後來派懷疑當時是想得太少，而且因為這個原因很多人就說派壞話，於是生下兒子之後不告而別。

另外的原因是慶太黏，保護慾過剩，加上因為派年紀很小，慶是CEO，很多人就說派是賣的，派覺得壓力大難過沒有自己的空間或自主性，就決定離開孩子跟慶。

十多年後偶然碰到孩子（甜茶）覺得很親切，兩人聊起來。派說他很想念自己的孩子，總是想偷偷回去看，可是怕自己捨不得離開。

甜茶也是個O說他能理解。

後來甜茶說他的O爸爸很久以前死了，現在跟A爸爸相依為命，A爸爸很思念O爸爸什麼的。

因為慶太傷心，又找不到派，所以就跟孩子說媽媽死了。

派有點心疼，想到自己的孩子說不定也......就考慮去找慶。結果看到慶跟別的o一起吃飯有說有笑勾肩搭背。

派轉身離開，有話說不出來，蔚藍的珊瑚海(什麼鬼

然後慶覺得好像聞到什麼熟悉的香味就轉頭一看，只看到一個金髮人轉身離開。慶想追上去，可是人家過街了然後有車開過來，所以他沒辦法追上去。

派離開的這幾年去念了書，完成自己的夢想。

派派有天看到甜茶的全名才知道是慶的兒子，也就是他的孩子，不知道該怎麼辦。

甜茶看到派也有一條跟他一樣的項鍊，發現他是他的O爸爸，一開始生氣覺得被拋棄，後來又覺得派的理由很有道理，也很同情派。

父子相認了。

甜茶就跟慶說找到派了。慶想找派出來破鏡重圓，派拒絕。甜茶就開始做媒婆紅娘。

因為派現在也有自己的事業了，所以那些說過他賣的人現在也都閉嘴了。

後來慶改掉自己過度的保護慾，派派重新接納慶。

大團圓。


	116. [Spirk] Amore Scusami [AU]

AOS AU 瓦肯帝國（或泰倫帝國）皇帝是Spock

帝國定期都會辦Hunting game給皇族狩獵，打各式精挑細選的個體。

Jim非常討厭這種遊戲，剛好又被選上了，所以他就打算去搗亂這個狩獵。

他用現場的東西做了很多武器去對付那些自以為是的瓦肯人，很多皇族受了傷，他也救了很多差點被「狩獵」到的人。

結果有個叫Gary的是臥底，出賣了Jim，Jim被Spock狩獵到，Spock覺得這個很會反抗的人很有趣，但Jim說他寧可死也不要被他玩。

Spock說我尊重你，但現在你已經屬於我，你在遊戲中傷害了許多人，若我不宣布你是我的，你出去會死。

Jim說我不怕，Spock說可是你的家人會因此受罪。

Jim妥協了。

接著就是Jim教導Spock是與非的戀愛過程～

如果是泰倫帝國（Spock沒那麼黑化），這個Jim就是正常的Jim，不是鏡像的。因為是AU，所以設定比較不一樣。

比起瓦肯帝國，泰倫帝國好像更合適些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實也有點想看Jim被抓，Spock為了贏回伴侶兒接受挑戰的梗


	117. [Pinto] Amami Di Più

派是某大公司總裁，或是某頂尖設計師，擁有自己的品牌。慶是來參加面試的模特兒，然而他不小心跌倒了，還弄得灰頭土臉，最後也沒中選。

不過派對慶別有青睞，所以留住他。雖然他很想用慶，但是面試成績已經出來，他不能說換就換，免得對慶不好。於是派給慶另一個工作，他的私人助理，他設計好一樣東西後會請慶穿上戴上之類的，等有缺額之後再聘慶。

然而派的心思沒有這麼的單純，他其實還看中慶的其他地方。他後來提供慶一個優渥的條件，不過要做他的私人床伴。因為他有時候壓力很大，想要抒發。但是他尊重慶的選擇，要是慶不想，他不會強求，不會解職，也不會冷淡他，他不希望因為關係不對等而造成誤解。

慶一開始沒有答應，卻在跟派相處的時光裡逐漸對派產生好感，派也真的讓他進了秀場。慶開始平步青雲，一切順利。他覺得派平常就像是奏鳴曲，而且是弦樂家族，也許是中提琴吧，音調不會太高，也不會太低，給人很溫和、舒服的感覺。可是在工作上，派又很緊繃，給人一種不可親近的感覺。

然而，當派派跟他調情——他還是希望慶能夠答應他的提議——派又像是那種電音變奏，慶覺得他實在摸不透派派這個人，卻又深深被他吸引。

他問派是真的想要他當床友嗎？

派說是的，他的壓力大，時常睡不好，想著也許靠這方面能夠幫助睡眠。

慶想了想，覺得沒什麼壞處，除了他不想被上這點之外。

慶說：可是我不是零號，我無法滿足你。

派：誰說我是一號？

結果兩人滾了床單，全程派派都是主動的，令慶非常驚訝也驚艷。慶被派弄射以後，喘呼呼的，不敢相信。

派在他耳邊說：我會的還不只這些呢……

慶突然覺得他並沒有花多少力氣，都是派在取悅他，這樣真的能幫到派嗎？派其實很享受，也真的幫他抒發了壓力。

後來派說想要玩玩具，慶一看媽啊，派把眼罩跟口塞用在他身上，然後開始撩慶，最後自己坐下去，又把慶弄射了。還有把慶綁住，用飛機杯玩慶弄到他射的那種。

慶覺得派真是太魔幻了，真的是電音變奏曲。


	118. [Spirk] En Blanc et Noir

SK, 會有黑K白K的情節吧

Jim 某次傳送回艦上後覺得頭暈，之後傳送器再次啟動，出現了一個黑化的版本（參考TOS）。黑化版本的Jim姑且叫James，在艙房中找到了Jim，然後把他關起來，自己取而代之，艙房密碼被改掉還被加密。

McCoy覺得艦長很奇怪，變得很陰沉；Spock覺得連接很奇怪，好像被撕裂了，變得很弱卻又變得很強烈，但沒有比艦長的疏遠還怪的了。

兩名好友會發現被關在艙房中的Jim嗎？

James抓著被困在床上的Jim的手又輕輕撫摸：別掙扎，越掙扎會越痛。

但是Jim還是努力想掙脫束縛。

James嘴角一揚：真是有毅力啊，但我知道你的毅力終將消磨，因為屬於這部分的你，在我身上。


	119. [Spirk] 現代AU腦洞

 

 

積木回想，如果他還是個乖學生，他也許會在作文上面寫：我的父親是一個英雄，那年他與懷著我的母親一同旅遊卻碰上恐攻，身為消防員的父親掩護母親離開現場後，又試圖折返解救孩子們，不幸在救出最後一個孩子時被發現而遭歹徒擊斃。大家都說我父親是一個英雄，我深深以他為榮。 

然而他早就已經把這些拋在腦後了。 

父親的死讓母親崩潰，因為那時他們正在討論離婚的問題。然而父親的卒死，令她深感愧疚。

母親從來沒有好好照顧他跟哥哥，甚至把他們丟給Frank，Frank是追求母親的人，也是母親矛盾的元凶。

面對成天的打罵，哥哥離家出走了，剩下積木一個…… 

在學校也不好過，並不是所有人都因為你是英雄的兒子而對你很友善。因為沒有父親，有些人嘲笑他，老師也故意整他，積木遂成問題學生。 

  
最後，他連學校也不去了。   
後來派爹找上他，派爹是父母好友，也是教授。積木上大學以後，碰上助教骨頭，還有講師八。   
有人說積木考試都是作弊的，講師八就要求積木當眾重考，積木當然寫得出來，他以前故意作弊是故意搞事，但不代表他是笨蛋。   
積木跟骨頭無話不談，後來骨頭幫積木省錢讓他住家裡。   
總之八跟積互相不喜歡對方，到後來愛上對方的故事。


	120. [Spirk] 博格

這是前幾天的想法，現在丟一個比較完整的腦洞上來：

 

積木跟大副因為某些事情心有不快，還沒解除，積木就被抓到改造了（還是為了救大副而被抓的），大副內心陷入掙扎，加上醫生怪罪，天人交戰（？）

因為博格人同化了積木，擁有了積木的知識，所以會用來打擊企業號，還有星聯。

另外還用積木跟大副感情方面的事情來打擊大副的信心。

醫生也知道他們吵架的原因，所以很不爽大副，就說：我不應該說這些但你就是想這樣吧？積木還沒死，你就想要艦長的位子？

大概像這樣：

影像通話開啟以後，登上大螢幕的人讓艦橋上的人都不知所措。

「放下你們的護盾，準備接受同化程序。」

金髮依舊燦爛，可藍眼中沒有生命，沒有以往的熱情，只有冰冷。

他身上唯一還閃耀著光芒的，只有那條瓦肯項鍊……

Spock雖然面無表情，Uhura卻看出了他的驚訝。

這也許比先前他的死還要棘手。

「放下你們的護盾，準備接受同化程序。或是接受死亡，我們將會摧毀你們的船艦。」

「Keptain！」Chekov大叫，然後轉身看向Spock，他們的代理艦長，同時也是他們深愛著的艦長的連接伴侶，「指揮官，怎麼會這樣？」

「看起來艦長已經遭受他們的同化了。」

「我們不能做什麼嗎？」Uhura追問。

「也許我們應該請醫生來艦橋？」Sulu建議。

「我已經來了。」醫生剛出高速電梯就看到眼前震驚的一幕：「Dammit，Jim？」

冷冷的聲音從螢幕上傳過來：「這具身體以前是屬於James T. Kirk的，他已經是博格了，很快，你們也會加入我們。」

「Jim，你不是他們，你是人類。」Spock說，試圖喚醒伴侶的記憶。

他也試圖從連接那裡聯絡Jim，卻一時之間突破不了。

「我是博格。」

「Jim，你是人類，也是我的連接伴侶。」瓦肯人再次說道。

「據你六個小時以前對James T. Kirk所說的話：『我們的連接是一場意外，我本不欲與你連接』，你並不承認你們是伴侶。」

「What？你竟然這樣說話？」Uhura斜眼看向他，不敢置信，「艦上人人都知道Jim對你的感情。」

「為什麼你天殺地知道Jim跟Spock說過的話？」

「James T. Kirk的知識已歸博格所有，我們共享著他的知識與記憶。我們接納他。」

 

 

如果設定在ＡＢＯ，那積木要帶球被同化，因為帶球所以不能完全同化，博格女王覺得積木的孩子會是新博格人，於是對積木非常保護。然後積木就還有一些意志力來對抗博格。

但就算不是ＡＢＯ，積木也會用他超煩的精神力來對抗博格人。


	121. [Spirk] 宇宙圖書館

AU

Spock是瓦肯科學院中的研究人員，某一天，他觀測到了一顆特殊的流星。說是流星，卻也不是流星，因為那顆星球並沒有進到大氣，而是經過瓦肯外圍，很快又飛向他方。

Spock立刻駕駛單人飛船前去觀察，他發現那顆流星其實很大，於是降落在流星上，發現那顆流星上有一棟白色雄偉的建築物。

他走了進去，裡面的樣式是巴洛克時期的風格，金邊鑲在白色的裝潢，以人類的眼光來看，非常美。

但讓他更訝異的是這裡面的東西。

這裡面全都是書，布帛書，紙質書，電子書，什麼書都有，什麼星球的都有，這裡根本是一座圖書館。

然後他碰到了一位穿著白衣的金髮人形生物。

他的藍眼睛簡直是無價之寶。

那個人自稱James，他在這裡已經四十億年了，他是這裡的圖書管理員，又或者，他是別的物種……


	122. [Pinto 拉郎] LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 借用2049的一些設定。
> 
> Peter/Toby
> 
> Peter/Bernie

Peter是人，他發跡前在某個大佬的手下工作，那個大佬擁有一打仿生人，Toby。仿生人是被科學家創造出來的，為人們服務的特殊生命體，他們不被視為人，也無法享有人的任何福利，人們也不認為仿生人有情感或是愛人的能力。

因為仿生人太過逼真，幾個黑手黨把持了生產作業，將這些仿生人用在各種用途上。Toby是大佬特別喜愛的一個仿生人，也是最難馴服的，因為他像脫韁的野馬，經常不受控制，所以大佬就用更激烈的手法調教他。

Peter會被派去醫治Toby，Toby從不信任到變成朋友，雖然不會跟Peter說太多心裡話，可是他是真心關心Peter的。Peter也對這個抑鬱同時又具有攻擊性的仿生人產生特殊的感覺，可是他不能做出什麼行動。

後來，Toby死了。在對他失去耐性後，大佬決定銷毀這個仿生人，卻在那個時候，Toby反抗而重傷了他。Toby死了，大佬將Toby丟到回收場去。Peter前往醫治大佬卻得知這個消息，握拳，內心激動。幾年後，他變成這個家族的大佬，替Toby復了仇，釋放了那些仿生人。

江湖傳言這個大佬很不一樣，他沒有仿生人后宮，凡是有人送仿生人給他的，他會放了那個仿生人，然後痛打那個人一頓。於是沒人再敢送他仿生人。

慶有個嗜好是畫畫。他決心請一個人來當模特兒，經過考慮，他認為真人有危險性，便打算雇用仿生人，但這又令他猶豫不決。在車上穿梭，看著窗外的雪景，是聖誕快到了。車子經過一家書店時，他看到了櫥窗內的一雙藍眼睛。

那雙藍色眼睛跟Toby的一模一樣，他讓屬下將那名仿生人帶回來。那名仿生人站在自己的房間內，一動都不敢動。Peter告訴他，他可以自由活動，不用擔心會受罰。仿生人還是很遲疑。Peter問他的名字，仿生人答道：「Bernie。」

Peter很快就發現，Bernie跟Toby只有五官相像，內心的靈魂是不一樣的。Toby的一切特色在Bernie身上完全看不見。Bernie是一個內向害羞的人，經過長時間的相處，Bernie才終於信任了Peter。

Peter請Bernie做他的模特兒，在他畫畫時陪伴他。他慢慢發現，Bernie時常會做惡夢，這理論上是不存在於仿生人的系統中的事。更讓他感到驚訝的，是Bernie對自己的懷疑。多年與Toby的相處讓他知道仿生人有情感，有愛人的能力，可是Bernie卻一直拒絕相信仿生人能有感情，他更相信自己是故障。好像有感情這件事情是一種毒。所以他們都暫時壓抑著對彼此的感情。

有一天，他請Bernie將衣物褪盡，他在Bernie身上看見了Toby身上也有的「胎記」。他覺得不可思議，同一張臉可能是巧合，但連身上的胎記都這麼巧妙地一致，這其中肯定有鬼。

他接近Bernie，讓Bernie很緊張。Peter安撫他，要他不要擔心，只是想看看他的後頸。Peter撫摸Bernie後頸的地方，將頭髮掀起，那個地方果然有一個疤痕，就是當年Toby的致命傷。然後他又掀起Bernie的瀏海，那裡有仿生人的製造編號，他看到了跟Toby一模一樣的編號。

Bernie就是當年的Toby，但，為什麼？

追查之下，Peter才知道，當年有人修復了Toby，那個人是John Kennex。但Toby精神晶片被破壞得太嚴重，只能植入新的來做修補。為了不讓這個重生的Bernie再遭遇跟Toby一樣的下場，John Kennex讓Bernie有著跟Toby不同的性格，並讓他相信訪生人的情感是個系統錯誤。

Peter後來發現，John Kennex也是個仿生人，但他裝做人類過活。Toby是他的好朋友，但是被那個大佬抓走，又被那個大佬殺了，他偷偷將Toby帶回來修復，希望他能有個新人生。被修復好的Bernie在書店工作，只是沒想到書店會背著他把Bernie賣給Peter。Peter向他道歉，因為他不知道下屬是用買的將人買回來，而這是他嚴格禁止的。

知道一切以後，Peter決定不再壓抑，他開導Bernie，告訴他仿生人也有情感，他們也有靈魂，那不是程式出了錯誤，而是他們的本質。Bernie還是覺得害怕，但在Peter的開導之下，他逐漸放開他的心。內心的某個部分似乎又活了起來。

那些部份是屬於Toby的，也是屬於Bernie的。

 

 

 

 

以下大綱

一

| 

身為一個黑手黨的軍師，Peter除了擁有絕頂的頭腦、出類拔萃的外交手段以外，他還會行醫，這也就是為什麼黑手黨大佬Viktor Cherevin如此器重他的原因。

他聽說Viktor又從外面帶回一個玩具，但這些都不是他所關心的，他的要務是跟Viktor談論仿生人市場利潤問題。

他進入了Viktor的房間，整個家族只有他有這樣的特權，可以部敲門，可以不管Viktor在做什麼，直接進入房間的特權。

他看到Viktor的下屬正忙活著幫那個玩具帶上頸鍊，因為他不斷掙扎，力氣很大。

「戴好了就帶下去洗乾淨。」Viktor說。

Peter拿了報表，跟Viktor討論起公事來。那名仿生人被拖走以前，回過頭看了他一眼。那抹藍色讓他印象深刻。那樣髒亂的身上竟有著如此湛藍的顏色。

這是Peter第一次看到Toby。

|    
---|---|---  
  
二

| 

Viktor把Peter叫過來，他們討論要怎麼讓其他家族放掉仿生人這塊生意，說完以後，Viktor讓Peter進入密室修復Toby。

Toby被五花大綁，渾身是傷。Peter沒有說話，只是拿著醫藥箱幫他治療。等治療完以後，就替他鬆綁。

雙方都沒說話。

這種情況不斷發生，他已經不知到第幾次到密室治療Toby。這一天，他告訴Toby，可以叫他Peter。Toby笑了笑，沒說什麼。Peter又說：「你這樣一直重複受傷不是辦法。」

「那又怎樣？」

「你會受傷。」

「我知道。」

「那你為什麼不嘗試讓自己不要受傷？」

「我想就成嗎？」他嗤之以鼻，「我在你們眼哩，不過就是仿生人。」

「你在我眼裡，是個病人。」Peter說，「一直看你受傷，我很難過。」

Toby不再說話。

|    
  
三

| 

長久相處下來，Peter觀察到了Toby其實是一個心思細膩的人，他只是故作堅強。Viktor的調教越來越過火，Peter要Toby學會自保，不要反抗，這樣才不會受傷。Toby問：「為什麼我不反抗？我又不喜歡他這樣囚著我，自以為能對我為所欲為。我是一個獨立的個體，我不屬於他！」Toby很生氣，Peter初次發現仿生人的情感。

|    
  
四

| 

Peter常常在Viktor家開會，或是做其他事，當Viktor精神緊繃時，他會把Toby叫出來。然後Peter就看見Tboy帶著嫌棄的神情，從樓上走下來，又走到地下室去。Viktor就去消除壓力去了。完事以後就會讓Peter下去處理，Peter多次告訴Viktor會玩壞對方，Viktor毫不在意地說：「不過就是個仿生人。玩壞了，就修；修不了，就丟。」他還有好幾打仿生人供他玩樂。

|    
  
五

| 

Toby問：「你為什麼要對我這麼好？」Peter回答不出來。Toby說：「但是我知道。」於是他跟Peter接吻，Peter趕緊下意識推開，只見Toby笑得很開心，跟平常的他判若兩人。

Toby日漸抑鬱，同時又變得非常暴躁。這樣的結果就是傷得更重。

Peter為此請教了心理學專家，對方認為這樣的狀況是患有憂鬱症，但這前提是他必須是個「人」才會有憂鬱症，因此Toby就是壞了。

然而這更令Peter相信仿生人是有靈魂的。

他希望能找到方法醫治Toby的心。

|    
  
六

| 

不久以後，Viktor知道了這件事，決定玩壞Toby，因為他是個有瑕疵的玩具。

Toby反抗，擊中Viktor的要害，但Viktor在他後腦開了一槍，又命人把Toby丟到垃圾場去。

Peter知悉此事以後決心報復，他花了三年的時間滲透，瓦解Viktor的勢力最終接管了這個黑手黨家族。

他替Toby復了仇，釋放了那些Viktor用來享樂的仿生人。

江湖傳言這個新的大佬很不一樣，他沒有仿生人后宮，凡是有人送仿生人給他的，他會放了那個仿生人，然後痛打那個人一頓。於是沒人再敢送Peter仿生人。

|    
  
七

| 

Peter有個嗜好是畫畫。他決心請一個人來當模特兒，經過考慮，他認為真人有危險性，便打算雇用仿生人，但這又令他猶豫不決。在車上穿梭，看著窗外的雪景，是聖誕快到了。車子經過一家書店時，他看到了櫥窗內的一雙藍眼睛。

那雙藍色眼睛跟Toby的一模一樣，他讓屬下將那名仿生人帶回來。那名仿生人站在自己的房間內，一動都不敢動。Peter告訴他，他可以自由活動，不用擔心會受罰。仿生人還是很遲疑。Peter問他的名字，仿生人答道：「Bernie。」

|    
  
八

| 

Peter很快就發現，Bernie跟Toby只有五官相像，內心的靈魂是不一樣的。Toby的一切特色在Bernie身上完全看不見。Bernie是一個內向害羞的人，經過長時間的相處，Bernie才終於信任了Peter。

|    
  
九

| 

Peter請Bernie做他的模特兒，在他畫畫時陪伴他。他慢慢發現，Bernie時常會做惡夢，這理論上是不存在於仿生人的系統中的事。更讓他感到驚訝的，是Bernie對自己的懷疑。

多年與Toby的相處讓他知道仿生人有情感，有愛人的能力，可是Bernie卻一直拒絕相信仿生人能有感情，他更相信自己是故障。好像有感情這件事情是一種毒。所以他們都暫時壓抑著對彼此的感情。

Bernie拒絕相信自己也是個「人」，他更相信自己是個備製造出來的「工具」。

他甚至會問Peter，為什麼認為他也是人？什麼是「人的定義」？

|    
  
十

| 

有一天，他請Bernie將衣物褪盡，他在Bernie身上看見了Toby身上也有的「胎記」。他覺得不可思議，同一張臉可能是巧合，但連身上的胎記都這麼巧妙地一致，這其中肯定有鬼。

他接近Bernie，讓Bernie很緊張。Peter安撫他，要他不要擔心，只是想看看他的後頸。Peter撫摸Bernie後頸的地方，將頭髮掀起，那個地方果然有一個疤痕，就是當年Toby的致命傷。然後他又掀起Bernie的瀏海，那裡有仿生人的製造編號，他看到了跟Toby一模一樣的編號。

Bernie就是當年的Toby，但，為什麼？

|    
  
十一

| 

追查之下，Peter才知道，當年有人修復了Toby，那個人是John Kennex。但Toby精神晶片被破壞得太嚴重，只能植入新的來做修補。為了不讓這個重生的Bernie再遭遇跟Toby一樣的下場，John Kennex讓Bernie有著跟Toby不同的性格，並讓他相信訪生人的情感是個系統錯誤。

|    
  
十二

| 

Peter發現，John Kennex也是個仿生人，但他裝做人類過活。Toby是他的好朋友，但是被那個大佬抓走，又被那個大佬殺了，他偷偷將Toby帶回來修復，希望他能有個新人生。被修復好的Bernie在書店工作，只是沒想到書店會背著他把Bernie賣給Peter。Peter向他道歉，因為他不知道下屬是用買的將人買回來，而這是他嚴格禁止的。

|    
  
十三

| 

知道一切以後，Peter決定不再壓抑，他開導Bernie，而這也是他一直做的事：他告訴Bernie仿生人也有情感，他們也有靈魂，那不是程式出了錯誤，而是他們的本質。

Bernie還是覺得害怕，但在Peter的開導之下，他逐漸放開他的心。內心的某個部分似乎又活了起來。

那些部份是屬於Toby的，也是屬於Bernie的。

最後，透過愛情，Bernie知道了人的定義。

這時，他已經清楚知道，自己也是個人。

完

|    
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒過來也可以，就是先遇上Bernie才遇上Toby。
> 
> 如果是這樣，Bernie就會像觸碰不到的完美愛人。


	123. [Pinto] 青蚵慶與派少爺

## 青蚵慶與派少爺

派是Jeff Bridges老戰友的遺孤，戰後的Jeff重建家園，住在海灣旁邊的別墅。 

慶是當地農民，與哥哥相依為命，每日都到海灘上撿青蚵，人稱青蚵慶。 

派派鎮日無聊(因為身體弱)，時常在海灘上散步。 

慶看到派一見鍾情，可是礙于身份不敢攀談。 

派看到慶每次都躲著他，覺得很有意思，就讓他來家裡做事，還教他讀書。日久生情。 

後來Jeff知悉此事，想拆散他們，說你爸爸把你交給我，我就對他對你都有責任，你不能跟他在一起。 

又把慶叫來，說看他是個上進好青年，願意給他一筆錢幫助他做生意，但是必須放棄派。 

另一方面，他也把派送到城裡去，阻止兩人見面。 

慶在誤會之下，拿了錢，拿了土地，跟哥哥一起經營鮮蚵事業。 

多年後，慶進城，途經煙花場所，看到了熟悉的人。 

那人是當年Jeff家的小廝，一問之下才知道，Jeff被Gary騙走派，氣到中風，家中小廝都被趕走，因為Gary怕忠僕反撲。 

派派被逼婚，婚事迫在眉睫，希望慶能救派跟老爺。 

 

 

狗血腦洞到此告一段落。


	124. [Spirk] line of sight

外星人喜歡Jim

於是在他身上動了手腳

只要有人看他 他就會獲得快感

但身為艦長每天都要被看

所以他竟然在艦橋跟那個外星人對話時（螢幕）

high 潮了

嚇得躲了起來 閉關在艙室

醫生查不出原因，而且他還得閉著眼睛幫他掃描，當然火大

又掃描不出個所以然

另一方面

大副要代替艦長赴宴

但被對方拒絕

對方堅持要艦長

積木只好硬著頭皮上

然後給醫生打抑制劑（非ＡＢＯ）

當然在宴會上出包了

大副發現外星人意懷不軌

在他把魔爪伸向積木前救出積木

然後問要怎麼解除

對方說：幹一砲就好


	125. [Spirk] AtOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 參考派派接演的電影AtOK劇情。有OMC跟Jim結婚。Mpreg。

 

Jim跟Spock曾經是一對璧人，但因為某次KBGJ中救援不當，使得本不該死的人質死了，兩人因此分開，甚至斷開連接。

Jim離開艦隊，回到Iowa老家去，結婚了，但意外產下一子。

當年受害者家屬認定是Spock的疏失，所以想報復他，然後發現Spock對Jim戀戀不忘，就找Jim一家人的麻煩。

Jim夫因此重傷。

Spock一直隱瞞著Jim，因為他不能因為自己還愛著對方就去影響人家現在的生活。但終究紙包不住火。等到Jim知道他的丈夫被當年的受害家屬報復時，覺得被蒙蔽。

最後調查出來，這場騷亂的背後有Nero逃走的手下在背後煽動。

Jim的丈夫情況並不好，最後離開了。在墓前，Jim牽著孩子的手，Spock發現這個孩子有著尖耳朵。

Jim告訴Spock：「你知道，我們是無法變回原樣的。」

Spock說：「我知曉。」

細雨落下，Spock體貼地替Jim跟孩子撐起傘。

更進一步，那個丈夫不是OMC而是Bones。


	126. [Spirk+Khirk] 破壞 [TOS+AOS]

AU　主SK 副線KK

TOS 

Kirk 跟企業號因緣際會下來到1990年代的地球

不得已參與了優生學戰爭，但他們巧妙地沒有留下記錄

歷史沒改 原來他們自己就是歷史的一部份

Khan卻已經與Kirk產生不解的仇恨

AOS

當Nero穿越並造成Kelvin號的毀滅

另一條時間線被分了出來

這條時間線上的Khan醒了

雖然被整形成另一張臉

但是他對Kirk的恨意仍然存在

他堅信只要摧毀了年輕的Jim Kirk

那個令人生厭的中年Kirk就無法回到過去破壞他的帝國

所以他裝好人接近Jim跟Spock

想破壞兩人關係順便摧毀Jim

然而他沒料到的是，這一切已經不可扭轉

而他也愛上了年輕的James T. Kirk

 

  
Khan存心破壞SK  
至令二人分手 他從中介入  
然後狠狠操Jim  
嘿嘿嘿  
抵在牆上 一隻手扭在後面 一隻手壓在牆上 他只需要PP動  
原來是想要把Jim解決掉 但下不了手


	127. [Spirk] 學院 鏡Spock

學院時期，積木住在派爹家  
Spock是家教  
有天傳送器出問題　出現鏡像Spock  
積木不知道 看到人就拉回家  
派爹那天不在家 所以家中只有他們兩個  
鏡Spock發現Jim的純情  
就說：據我的觀察，你對我有曖昧情愫。  
Jim：才、才沒有呢！！  
Spock：你正處於青春期，青春期的學生容易對年長的老師產生情感，地球人稱之為暗戀。  
Jim臉紅了  
Spock：我，能滿足你（上  
Jim用手抵擋說你要做什麼  
Spock：滿足你青春期的欲~望~不要拒絕我，拒絕是不合邏輯的。  
然後Spock就把Jim的校褲撕裂，又把他的腳掛在手把上，校服襯衫扯開，親吻Jim的同時用手指擴張


	128. [Spirk] 改造

O!Jim跟Spock連接並有了孩子，可是在一次救援任務中（因為羅慕蘭人掠奪那顆星球的關係）Jim失蹤了，後來找回了屍體。

Bones恨透羅慕蘭人。

Spock跟Bones撫養孩子長大。

某一天，羅慕蘭帝國派遣使者要跟Sarek大使交涉，聯邦派企業號護送Sarek。到了指定中立區，Spock跟Sarek一同前往，然後看到一個羅慕蘭人，長得跟Jim一模一樣，就是身上沒有半點人類的特徵。同時，他們的掃描器也一直查不出他是人類的證明。

那個羅慕蘭人叫Jiliux，是小王子。他跟Jim長得一樣，可是髮色是黑的，就像所有羅慕蘭人一樣。他的眼睛卻不同於其他羅慕蘭人，是綠的。

Spock無法放下自己的懷疑，他不相信有哪個羅慕蘭人的眼睛是這樣翠綠的。

Bones刻意去接近Jiliux，試了好久終於拿到他的DNA，才知道他是基因被改造過的人類。他就是Jim Kirk。外表都可以做手術改掉，可是為什麼連Omega的性徵都不見了？他還不知道要不要報告給Spock知道，但他很清楚這一場談判從一開始就不是安著好心的，現在更確定了。

原來羅慕蘭人當初綁了Jim以後，打算套出情報，但Jim不肯，就一直折磨。後來Jim發情了，羅慕蘭人很晚才發現，這時他已經病懨懨快死了，救回來之後失去記憶，於是他們就把Jim改造成羅慕蘭人，打算用來當籌碼，令Spock判變。


	129. [Pinto] 東山一把青

東山一把青

一把青 Pinto AU

AO 主要人物死亡

 

A綠木老爹 A慶 A卡 A湯老師 O派 O老鄧

 

 

**東山哪一把青 西山哪一把青**   
**郎有心來姐有心 郎啊咱倆好成親哪**   
**哎呀哎哎唷 郎啊咱倆好成親哪**

**今朝啊鮮花兒好 明朝啊落花兒飄**   
**飄到那裡不知道 郎啊尋花兒要趁早啊**   
**哎呀哎哎唷 郎啊尋花要趁早啊**

**今朝啊走東門 明朝啊走西頭**   
**好像那山水往下流 郎啊流到幾時方罷休**   
**哎呀哎哎唷 郎啊流到幾時才罷休**

 

 

 

戰爭爆發，O學生們發起一人一信寄空軍的行動，想給保家衛國的空軍將士們加油打氣。派派也寫了，數月後，他收到了一封回信，上面沒有名字，只給了編號。兩人當起了筆友，派派把這些信件都放在宿舍的箱子裡，時不時打開重新閱讀，收到了新的又把信放進去。

派派想，我應該去見一見那個A長得什麼樣子，所以他休了學，前往南方。

派派來到南方的空軍村，他並沒有找到那個編號602的飛行員，探聽之下說是戰死了，派派在空軍村的康樂中心找到了602的像片，知道了602的名字。

派派在空軍村當起了家教，轉學到了附近的學校，繼續學業。

602回來了。

慶聽說有一個O為了找他，專門從北方下來，想起他有個筆友也在北方，不知道會不會就是那個人？

慶見到了派，覺得動心。他開始追派，甚至會駕駛飛機，經過學校，在學校盤旋，甚至是俯衝、炫技，用盡力氣去把派派追到手。派派被慶打動，兩人決定結婚，還偷偷跑去拍婚紗照，可是村裡的大師娘反對他們結婚。

寡婦老鄧幫助他們瞞過師娘，慶拉著派到教堂結婚，兩人終於成婚了。大師娘也沒辦法，就讓派搬進空軍村。

好景不長，戰爭再度爆發，慶被調去戰場。

戰爭節節敗退，後來派收到電報，上面說慶已經戰死。

派派流產。

大師娘怕派派出事，要老鄧陪著他，可是派派還是失蹤了。老鄧把慶的遺書拿給師娘，於來上面寫著，請卡爾幫忙照顧派派，意思就是要把派「交接」給卡爾。師娘知道派一定不想，所以才逃走。

大們全面打了敗仗，大家趕緊逃命，派派也搭上了逃難的船，來到世界的另一端。

上岸以後，派派沒有前往新的空軍村，也不領撫卹金，一個人在外飄泊。

後來，湯老師跟老鄧說在酒館看到一個很像慶學長的太太的O，變成交際花的樣子，於是他們到請大師娘把派帶回來，大師娘帶著卡爾到現場要去把人帶出來，派派說唯一能把我帶出去的只有帶我出場，師娘就叫卡爾把派帶出場，再慢慢說服。

派派根本不想回去，他也知道卡爾他們想做什麼，他說：「我這輩子唯一愛過的人還在天上飛，還沒降落呢！」

卡爾說：「跟我回村子吧！大家都在那裡，你不孤單。」

「可是慶不在那裡，他在天上。」

卡爾無語。

隔天派派回到酒店，師娘來了，想說服派派跟他回去，派派又拒絕了。師娘說：「你是空軍遺眷，是我們村裡的人，跟我們回去，你不承認是空軍遺眷嗎？那你當時怎麼搭的船？你不要糟蹋自己了，慶會難過的！」

不講慶還好，講了慶派就受不了：「我當時也不是靠空軍遺眷的身分搭上的船，我是跟水兵交換了條件……我跟他睡覺！你覺得慶會想看到這樣的我嗎？我早就辜負他了！我不回去！回去了你要把我交接給卡爾，我不回去！」

師娘無語。

最後是老鄧來了。

老鄧懷著湯老師的孩子。

派派說：「恭喜啊，就要生了吧？」

老鄧點頭。

「要是我的孩子還在，應該已經五歲了吧。」抽菸。

「你還能再有孩子的！像我，跟湯老師……」

「就算有也不是慶的。」

「跟我回去吧，我會說服他們不要履行遺囑。」

「你又不是不知道師娘，你又不是不知道卡爾，算了吧。」

「不會的，不會那樣的。」

派派不耐煩：「就讓我在這裡枯萎不行嗎？我回不去了啊！慶死了以後我就回不去了啊！」

老鄧抱住想跑走的派派，「別走！我以前不小心把你放走，現在我不會再把你放走！」

「你怎麼這麼煩啊！」派派哭了。

「我就是這麼煩！」老鄧也哭了。

最後派派跟著老鄧回到空軍村。

師娘拿出慶的箱子，裡面還放著慶跟派的結婚照片。

派派把東西一件件拿出來，看了看，回憶著過往青春，又重新放回箱子。

蓋上。   
  
  
  


 

 

**看淡/田馥甄**   
  


**從天空墜落的猛雷聲**   
**打亂 了人生**   
**打碎 花樣的青春**   
**打散 了純真**

**隨記憶塵封的嚎啕聲**   
**沉澱 怨與恨~**   
**沉著 或許是福份**   
**沉淪 變幻的 愛的浮生**

**看淡了絕望才不濃 無奈才不痛**   
**敢親吻 下一陣風起和雲湧**   
**能幸福一分鐘 甚至一秒鐘**   
**就快幸福吧 趁還能抱緊 未亡的夢**

**看淡了才不再奢求 才迎向自由**   
**肯接受 只有無形的能不朽**   
**用眼裡的空洞 去無視沉重**   
**歲月不倒流 就讓淚倒流 醃漬離愁**

**狂風停 雲也該放開手 淡淡地走**

 

 

 

 


	130. [Spirk]戀愛養成

積木被外星人抓，總之就是變成遊戲的一部分(參考超級學校霸王的劉德華)，然後那個遊戲是戀愛養成，所以要把到積木才有可能破關救出他(。)大家一致推大副去玩去破關(？)其實醫生也試過，結果變成好睡友，好感度一百可是情感培養零。(死小子居然把我當睡友)

契可夫也試著玩可是不知道為什麼一直以被賞巴掌作收場(因為摸了敏感部位？)

只有大副初期處於劣勢，還時常吵架、被搧巴掌。後期感情直線上升還上床了。破關救出。


	131. [Spirk] 泰山小王子

Jim跟母親的穿梭艇沒被救援到，所以墜落到某星球。

基本上複製機還能用，不過大人很快就死翹翹了，剩下Jim

Jim被那邊的生物養大。   
多年後Spock跟Pike來此地尋找，看有沒有Kirk母子的蹤跡，   
結果找到了luo體的Jim   
因為在那顆星球上面的文化是不用穿衣服的  
Jim基本上就是個半泰山半美人的狀態

登陸部隊還被Jim率領的外星生物盪樹條攻擊（但他們沒偵測到除了Jim以外的生物，最高指導原則sad）

Spock掐暈Jim以後帶上艦，結果Jim很依賴Spock，

因為那個文化是，打敗自己的人就是你未來的伴侶（Ｘ）

基本上Jim就是那裡的小王子（Ｘ）


	132. [Khirk] 失憶

ST12  Khan要Jim做出選擇：做他的玩物或是企業號的毀滅。Jim選擇了前者。然而，Khan沒有說到做到，他在艦長椅上後入Jim的時候，按下了魚雷發射鍵。Jim不敢相信眼前的這慕，吃驚與悲痛的同時，Khan駛離地球。

 

生無可戀的Jim開始反抗，生理差距讓他沒有勝算，Khan一直玩他，最後用洗腦的機器想要折磨Jim，Jim無強反抗，換來的卻是腦子燒壞。

 

Khan醫治Jim，Jim醒了，卻像個空殼。

  
  
  
  


James T. Kirk不敢相信眼前這一慕。

 

企業號就在他眼前，被魚雷打中。艦身分離，情況危急。「飛起來啊！你可以的！可以的！Spock！快啊！」然而船艦不斷向下掉，不斷投奔地心引力的懷抱。他撇過頭，不敢再看。但悲傷只是一時的，他現在更想向身後的那個人償還血債。

 

Khan，這個還在他體內的男人，他要他血債血償。然而他做不到，Khan一雙手就將他的雙手制住，懸殊的差距他沒有任何方法能夠抵抗。

 

體內的那根似乎更脹大了，Khan不懷好意地挺動了一下。

 

生理的眼淚伴隨著心中的酸楚一同從眼眶內滑出，滴落在他瘀青的大腿上。

 

男人沒有停止，他繼續挺動著。這場華麗的戲碼是他替跪坐在他身上的人準備的禮物。這個人既然選擇當他的玩物，那他自然要給他準備嫁妝。這場絢麗的爆炸戲，他們坐在艦橋的貴賓席，視野絕佳，但不需要太多時間緬懷。Khan下了指令，將復仇號駛往未知之境。

 


	133. [Spirk] 失明腦洞兩則

一

小小Spock受到詛咒而失明，除非找到t’hy’la不然無法復明，七歲的時候父母替他安排了T’pring，但她很明顯不是對的人，因為Spock衣然看不見。

父母很著急，不知道怎麼辦，宇宙這麼大，要怎麼找真愛？！於是去問預言師，預言說Spock應該當按摩師，他會因此找到t’hy’la，Spock於是朝按摩師為志業前進

Jim最近太操勞所以McCoy叫他去按摩，聽說有個瓦肯按摩師超級利害，就幫Jim預約了。Spock在碰觸到Jim的那一剎那，突然重見光明，Jim抬頭看了一眼，兩人目光對上，墜入愛河

 

二

鏡像的積木因為爸爸殉職給皇帝收養

但王子失明所以就找瓦肯人當貼身侍衛

積木表現得一點都不想繼承的那種樣子

其實是裝的

免得被當靶子

Spock知道不能觸碰皇室

但Jim一直勾引還讓他幫自己按摩

Spock透過按摩發現他是T'hy'la

貼身侍衛變成暖床

他知道Jim是在裝就開始幫夫

設定皇帝是 紫瓊

皇帝自己都知道積木在裝但是就順著他

對Spock來說

他第一次看見這麼美的明眼瞎子

然後其實在他來之前發生過一件事

就是王子被抓

所以才請瓦肯寶標

被抓去哪裡呢

Spock知道Jim一直都是在演戲以後

很訝異他被抓的時候能演得這麼徹底


	134. [Spirk] 雙鍋

腦洞  
五年任務後  
小艦收到大使的遺物  
是一個項鍊  
打開有全息投影  
是老艦再唱生日快樂歌  
給大使  
小艦知到了Spock大使對自己的感情  
可是來不及了  
大使把自己的一切都留給了Jim  
Jim就到了瓦肯生活  
有一天碰到了Spock  
老S會變媒人

因為老S知道Jim跟小S有連接

但小S堅持要去除感情

Jim很痛苦

但他不知道為什麼會這樣

所以

老S就只好自己來了

然後老S也死了

那時後小S要開始進行儀式

但是一直不順利

然後收到老S的信以後

才恍然大悟

這是一個

互相接鍋的故事


	135. [Pinto]電台

Gary糾纏派派已久，有一天打電話進去電台，點歌還call out跟派派告白。

Gary：我那麼喜歡你，就不能給一次機會嗎？

派：我那麼喜歡張慶，他給了我機會嗎？

然後張慶也悶騷，是這個告白節目的忠實聽眾，他也call in進去，然後說願意給派派機會。

Gary：你是誰？

慶：我是張慶。

派：？？？？？？

主持人：？？？？？

後來張慶透過觀戲真的拿到派派的電話，原來是想跟粉絲聊個天，後來變成約出來吃飯。約出來不得了，看到派派就一見鍾情。

之類的


	136. [Spirk] 鏡像Jim跑到了正常宇宙

鏡像積木跟自己的大副相愛相殺，某天不小心傳送到正常宇宙，他把積木綁了藏在密室什麼的，自己取而代之，然後開始日常撩瓦肯，撩醫生，兩人都覺得奇怪但說不出所以然什麼的，後來鏡積木也日常撩積木，自己玩自己。   
其實只是想寫鏡積木撩醫生，但感覺也可以撩其他人。   
如果積木跟大副在交往，那麼鏡積木撩醫生或其他人的時候大副一定超不爽，跑去跟醫生吵架。最後可能兩人發現鏡積木不是他們的積木，比如說鏡積木有刺青什麼的


	137. [Pinto] 時尚教主

就派是時尚教主，常常上節目接受採訪大談穿搭時尚，然後被狗仔慶拍到私生活穿得像時尚浩劫。


	138. [Spirk][ABO][Mirror] 生氣氣的Jim

就(鏡像？)積木是無法被標記的omega，因為他自己用刀戳腺體造成永久性傷害   
然後Khan的血讓他的腺體復活了   
莫名其妙被瓦肯人標記的他每天都心情不好


	139. [Spirk] 每天回到艙房我的艦長都在裝死

就日本那個每天回家老婆都在裝死的梗

改成SK，所以每天Spock都要看到T'hy'la用各種不同的方式裝死

但是搞不懂為什麼

一下子是被Phaser打穿

一下被三維象棋戳死

一下子是被Gorn咬頭咬死

一下子又是不知到哪裡弄來一塊玻璃窗重現輻射中毒死的畫面

開始時Spock冷靜的面容下怕Jim真的死了

還找來醫生

醫生捏了Jim的耳朵「救回」一命以後說再也不管了

什麼死法結果都是假的

 

還有什麼裝死法呢


End file.
